The Fourth Faction
by PhoinexFire
Summary: Britannia fights against the world and its Emperor plots. And an uneasy truce exists between the races and an evil grows in the most unassuming of places. But an ancient power grows seeking what was taken from it and ready to seek his revenge. Be prepared as a fourth faction enters the mix. Powerful and sometimes Dark Lelouch. You've been warned. Rated T since I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD**

 **The Fourth Faction**

He had slain the beast, he had slain the black dragon. Cao Cao, covered in blood, sat against the stone wall behind him, the true longinus stuck out of the great dragon. Cao Cao could barely believe that he had actually destroyed a being that could rival the seraphs of heaven and the maou combined. He sat back against the stone wall in the cave on some forgotten island in the Pacific Ocean. The hero faction had made this their base of operations, but that night had been attacked by the black dragon and its forces.

"You think you've stopped me boy?" the voice of the dragon spoke. Its body began to glow a purple and crimson aura that radiated pure hate and malice.

The human hero's eyes widened, "impossible, the spear can kill gods with a mere scratch how can still live."

"True, but there are some things even your spear can't kill," said the dragon. "You have indeed sapped much of my power but you have not stopped me."

Cao Cao could only stare and mutter until he was broken from his stupor by a loud crack. Cao Cao's face paled at the site before him, the True Longinus was cracking holy energy leaking from the cracks and being swallowed by the flame like aura of the dragon. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to lunge for his weapon, but found himself unable to move as tendrils of purple energy had wrapped him in their coils.

"Your misguided actions have wrought only death child of man," said the dragon. "You have destroyed my physical form that much is your victory. But my soul will linger and I will reclaim my family that you stole from me, even if it takes years to do it."

"My people will stop you," said Cao Cao breathlessly.

"No they won't," replied the dragon. "Even now my Black Knights are destroying your faction, after tonight nothing will remain to rebuild it." The ground began to shake violently and the air became heavier as the intensity of the dragon's energy became more powerful.

"Know behold as humanities greatest weapon is destroyed by your incompetence!" exclaimed the dragon. The True Longinus shattered and the dragon's body disintegrated with it leaving the flaming aura behind. Cao Cao still trapped felt pain in his heart from the destruction of his sacred gear and screamed in agony as he began to die.

"Don't think you have escaped my punishment boy," growled the phantom dragon. "You stole my loved ones from me and you will pay the price. For I am the dragon of justice and vengeance, I send terror into all beings, my power can rival the twin heavenly dragons, I am Zero! Justificatum Vindicta!" The dragon's aura flared and wrapped around Cao Cao covering his whole body in purple flames. He screamed in pain as not only was his body being burned to dust but his sole was as well. When the dragon dropped the body all there was left a skeleton which disintegrated on contact with the ground.

The phantom dragon let loose a roar and flared his aura again this time a massive purple explosion ripped the cave apart. Outside heroes and knights did battle energy from the enchanted knights halberds killing the heroes were they stood. The explosion signaled their retreat the flames of Zero spreading across the island consuming anything in its path.

"Mr. Lamperouge."

His eyes snapped open, the images of purple flames dying away, looking up he saw the stern faced teacher in front of him.

"It would be greatly beneficial to you if you did not sleep in my class Mr. Lamperouge."

"Yes sir," replied Lelouch in a sleepy tone earning a glare from Shirley who had turned to face him. After class dismissed he was approached by said female who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"You were out gambling again last night weren't you Lelouch, that's why you fell asleep in class again."

"Hey guess you caught me Shirley," replied the raven haired boy then thinking ' _if only you knew little girl_.'

"You've got to stop that Lulu you'll get hurt," begged Shirley.

"I'll be careful Shirley," said Lelouch. "Now I have to go have lunch with Nunnally."

As he left he could hear the red head behind him yelling about someone always doing stuff like that. Shrugging it off he made his way across the campus toward the large eight story mansion at the other end. It was separate from the rest of the school and was surrounded by a wall that kept other students and people out.

Once he entered the gate his body was surrounded by purple flames and his appearance morphed. His hair became waist length, his fingernails turned black and pointed like claws, and his canines elongated slightly. Slits took the place of his pupils and his irises seemed to glow with power. His clothes changed as well his Ashford uniform changed into a dark purple suit with a red cravat with a gold jewel in the center. Finally a large high colored coat with crimson and gold highlights and twin tails at the end completed the outfit.

Upon entering the house he was greated by a familiar face, "welcome back Lelouch-sama."

"Thank-you Sayoko, I take lunch is almost ready and Nunnally is coming?" Lelouch asked the maid in front of him folded her hands on her apron and replied with a smile, "Yes master."

"Big brother," cried said girl running down the stairs, her purple eyes filled with joy. Lelouch could only laugh as he scooped up his sister in his arms. The day he had healed her blindness and paralysis had been a day of complete joy for him and he could not help but smile when he saw those bright purple orbs vowing never to take them for granted again.

"Welcome back," she said.

"Good to be back," he replied. "Shall we have lunch then?"

"Yes lets," cheered the girl in front of him the light bouncing off the twin silver rings on her hands.

While eating their lunch in the quite spacious dining hall, the table being able to hold a large banquet, an orange magic circle appeared next to Lelouch's ear.

"My lord everything is set up and we'll be ready for tonight," said the voice of Lelouch's top commander Jeremiah Gottwald.

Resting his silverware on the table Lelouch spoke back into the circle, "excellent Jerry I will be there at seven the operation starts tonight at midnight." Closing the magic circle he turned to see his sister's mood had changed.

"I take it that this is about the lead on what _father_ is plotting?" said Nunnally venom coursed through her words when she said father.

"Yes it is," replied Lelouch. "Whatever Clovis has been doing it is related to that man's plan."

A smile crept onto the little girls face, "and you're going to disrupt that plan tonight."

"That's right," smiled Lelouch coyly.

"Meow"

"Ah you've finally come," said Lelouch as a black cat jumped onto the table.

"Meow" replied the cat.

"I know surveillance isn't what you would call fun but I them watched at all times," said Lelouch in a tone that said he had had this conversation before.

"Meow"

"Whatever, I do have a job for you tonight that might be more to your liking." This seemed to cause the cat to perk up. "Meow?"

"Yes I need the survalence and security room taken care of, it will require stealth and no little amount of courage, can you do it?"

"Meow!" said the cat jumping to the ground and bolting out of the room Lelouch laughing as it did.

* * *

 **Britannian Research Facility**

The pilot shivered in fear in the cockpit of his Sutherland his compatriots had been cut down and laid in burning heaps on the ground in front of him. A figure in a black coat stood atop the wreck of one the frames staring at him.

"You bastard!" screamed the pilot unleashing a hail of bullets. In a blur of motion the figure disappeared the bullets impacting the wrecked Sutherland causing it to explode. The pilot swiveled his frame in a circle looking for his target, unleashing lead whenever he thought he saw movement.

"Where are you?" he screamed. A heavy thud signaled that something landed on top of the cockpit, following this was the sound of tearing metal. The pilot looked up to see the roof of the cockpit being sheared off by a black clawed hand, the man's eyes widened when he saw the black clad figure with to black and purple scaly wings standing above him.

"Here," said Lelouch as his hand shot towards the pilot who was trying to pull his side arm. Lelouch's hand wrapped around the pilot's neck and he wrenched him out of the pilot seat, the frame falling to the ground with the loss of the pilot. The two men however floated in midair Lelouch's wings spread wide, two gun shots rang out, the pilot looked down to see the two holes his gun had made. But instead of the creature dropping to the ground in pain the wounds began covered in glowing purple scales which faded away a second later to reveal untouched clothing. It was as if the gun had never been fired, the grip on his neck grew tighter forcing him to drop his gun and reach for the offending hand.

Lelouch snickered at the man's attempts to pry his hands from his neck, "it useless die."

With that Lelouch twisted his wrist and broke the man's neck, he then dropped the dead body to the ground a resounding thud followed. Lelouch then formed a purple magic circle near his ear and spoke, "area clear move in and secure the target."

Closing the circle Lelouch looked up to see two more Sutherlands charging him, a smile then grew on his face, "oops missed two."

Raising his hand towards the oncoming frames he grinned as he said, "twin dragon shot."

Two beams of purple energy shot from his hand and it the frames faster than they could dodge. The Sutherlands then became a fireworks show of explosions turning them into chard scrap metal. Afterward making his way into the main research building he came across corpses of slain security guards and other workers of the base. Finally he came to a large laboratory his Black Knights in their armor pointed their enchanted halberds at a group of bound and gaged prisoners on the ground.

"Is the target secured?" asked Lelouch.

"It is my lord," said the familiar voice of Jeremiah. Turning Lelouch saw the man dressed black armor with orange and green highlights he carried sword at his hip and an open faced helmet under his arm. "It's right over there."

Lelouch then spotted a large spherical container with hoses attached to it. He walked over to the computer terminal next to the sphere he typed furiously and brought up several files, before finding what he was after. His eyes widened when he saw the file before him he then began to grin like a mad man saying, "it's you hehehaha!"

Taking out of his pocket a small portable drive he inserted it into the terminal and then continued typing. A warning appeared on the screen followed by a window opening saying 'access denied, password required' sighing Lelouch said, "I don't have time for this."

He turned back to the prisoners and walked over to a man dressed in a white lab coat.

"What is the password?" Lelouch asked.

"I won't tell you," replied the scientist. Lelouch sighed in frustration and raised his hand towards the man a mist like purple aura came from his hand and wrapped around the scientist who fell to the ground screaming. He writhed on the floor in utter agony, Lelouch then stopped and said, "if I was not short on time I would search through your memories for the password myself. But I don't have time so you will tell me or more pain will befall you."

The scientist lifted himself up and opened his eyes and looked at Lelouch. The first thing his dilated pupils saw was Lelouch anger filled glowing purple eyes mustering his courage the scientist shook his head no.

"Oh so unwise," said Lelouch unleashing the purple aura again. The scientist fell down again screaming not being able to muster any other sound except screams. He began to cry tears of blood and his hair started to turn gray before Lelouch stopped, and when he did the man coughed up blood staining his white coat.

"This is the last time what is the password," said Lelouch in a dark tone

"5-4-3-1-5-9," mumbled the scientist as he began to shake.

"Thank you," said Lelouch as he went back to the terminal and began downloading the files.

"Jeremiah," said Lelouch as he turned to leave. "Have the container moved back to my mansion, I'll open it there."

"Yes my lord," replied the knight. "What about the prisoners sire?"

Turning back Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and said, "the files have given the answer Jeremiah. There are no prisoners to take only rabid animals to put down. Justificatum Ultionem!"

"Justificatum Vindicta! Hail Zero!" said Jeremiah. The prisoners began struggling and crying out through their gags.

"Justificatum Vindicta! Hail Zero!" said the Black Knights who then released the energy from their weapons.

 **A.N. Before any one says anything the story of what happened before the invasion of Japan and the healing of Nunnally will be explained in later and coming chapters. The coat Lelouch wears here is a trench coat version of the Zero cape. Justificatum Vindicta is Latin for justified vengeance. Reviews are welcome. Until next time PhoinexFire out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Zero's Mansion**

Lelouch in his human form stared at the large container in front of him, the large prison like sphere sat in the middle of one of the underground store rooms of his mansion. Reaching over Lelouch tapped a few keys on a computer and the sphere opened, light shown from inside and a figure clad in white fell her lime green hair spilling around her. Moving closer Lelouch bent down and picked her up moving her to the small bench nearby and proceeded to remove her gag and hand binds. Stepping back he picked up the pitcher of water that sat on the bench's accompanying table and poured a glass of water.

The girl's eyes slowly opened as she came to the gold globes scanned the room till they fell on Lelouch.

"Why have you awakened me boy," she said while yet thinking ' _the son of Marianne, this ought to be interesting_ '.

"Drink C.C.," replied Lelouch. Hiding her surprise she took the water from him and sipped at it, as Lelouch moved to sit next to her.

C.C. then continued, "Since you know _who_ I am then you must know _what_ I am so therefore I take it that you desire power." At this Lelouch burst out laughing surprising C.C. even more, though she hid it well.

"HAHA you think I need the kind of power you can give me girl?" laughed Lelouch. "The trinkets you give out are nothing compared to my power."

C.C. narrowed her eyes and asked, "So why did you rescue me?"

"Old times sake," was the reply, "and the information that you can give me."

"We have never met before," said a puzzled C.C. her emotional mask was being strained at the point by the boy in front of her.

Snickering Lelouch flared his aura his eyes glowing purple and said, "oh come now don't tell me you have forgotten me?"

Dropping her glass and jumping of the bench she stared with wide eyes at the creature in front of her. She then stuttered out, "y..you you can't be him."

 **Flashback**

C.C. sat naked on the church floor the nun lay dead in front of her, her whole life had come crashing down around her. When she heard footsteps looking up she saw a man dressed in a fine suit and long coat were a black dragon like face mask his raven hair spilling out the back. The eye holes spilling forth purple light he looked between C.C. and the dead nun.

Looking down at the corpse the man said in a deep voice, "Pitiful creature, she took her great gift and molded it into a curse. What will you do with this gift now?"

"I thought she loved me," muttered C.C.

"Her love was a false one," replied the man. "She saw you as an escape from her self-made curse, her poor choices destroyed her joy of living and thus sought to end it. Again I ask what will you do?"

"I…I don't know," said C.C. her head drooping in sadness before staring back at the man and saying, "help me."

"Very well."

 **Flashback End**

"But you eventually ran off and didn't return," said Lelouch. "And judging by the way you just offered me power you have turned your gift into a curse and seek to pass it on and die just like the nun."

"Don't compare to that B****!" screamed C.C. in anger. "Besides that how can you be Zero and be Lelouch? I saw you grow up as a boy!?"

"It's really is quite the interesting tale really," replied Lelouch. "You see my original body was destroyed entire and I needed another. Though it was within my power to create a new body I was in a rush to find my family and creating a new body that could hold all my power and not be destroyed would have taken time."

"So how are you Lelouch?" asked C.C. interrupting Lelouch.

"I'm getting to that," answered Lelouch. "You see I looked around and found a couple, a royal couple you could say, they were about to have their first child. However the child was going to die and the whole pregnancy would be a miscarriage, so I stepped in and merged my soul with the child's and from their reformatted the child's weak form to handle my power."

"So you have been acting as a child for nearly seventeen years?" asked C.C. skeptically.

"Actually no that indeed was a child you saw," replied Lelouch. "For you see during my first eleven years I had no memory of my past, this was an oversite on my part, and thus was a child up until the invasion of Japan."

"What happened then?" asked C.C. her attention completely on the raven haired boy.

"On our trek me and Nunnally were attacked by a Brittannian black ops team sent to eliminate us," said Lelouch. "They actually succeeded in killing me, but in doing so they reawakened my memories and powers. My souls finished merging into one and Zero returned to the land of the living, suffice to say the soldiers did not live to report their failure, a kindness on my part."

"And you have been living in Japan ever since right under Britannia's nose," said C.C.

"Yes," replied Lelouch. "Know that back stories are out of the way, you are going to tell me what Charles is planning."

"Know why would I do that?" said C.C. coyly.

Sighing Lelouch said, "Fine if that's how you want to play it I'll just look through your memories myself."

Moving closer to C.C. faster than she could react Lelouch placed his hand on her forehead. She gasped as memories began to flood her mind against her will images of black and brown haired children, images of an emperor and an empress and a small blond boy. A planet that looked like Saturn, and a platform floating in midair amongst endless clouds and finally images of a pink haired small girl.

Lelouch roared out and screamed, "She did not die, the empress lived and stole another form and allowed her own children to be banished into a living hell!"

Purple flames surrounded his body and his aura spilled forth and radiated hate and anger forcing a suffocating C.C. to the ground. Calming down the aura dissipated and the flames reseeded and when they did the limette spoke up, "didn't you do something similar?"

"No," abruptly said Lelouch. "What I did could only be done with a soul similar to mine and one that screamed for life. Our souls are one know our decisions are the same there are no two people in this body just the one. What she is doing is using a puppet against her will it is not the same."

"Big Brother," cried Nunnally running into the room.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"Terrorists hijacked one of the containers from the lab that you raided," she replied.

"What?" The plan had been only take what they could the night before and leave the rest. Clovis then in a state of panic would have the rest of the project moved the Black Knights would then discreetly move the trucks from their intended destination.

"It's all over the news they're being chased by the military as we speak, the hijackers were even forced to deploy an old Glasgow," said Nunnally.

"It seems things aren't going to plan for you," spoke up C.C.

"Quite, I will figure out what to do with you later," retorted Lelouch. "Do we know where they're headed?"

"By the looks of things Jerry says Shinjuku."

"Well then looks I'll be paying a visit, have Jeremiah order some of our units to the area and tell Lloyd that he might get his field test after all." With that Lelouch disappeared into a purple magic circle appearing in an old tunnel under ground, a screeching of tires drew his attention to the wall. A large truck then smashed through the wall and coming to a halt in the tunnel. Moving towards the trailer Lelouch sensed life flowing from it and he felt slowly leaving the cab of the truck. Upon opening the trailer he was greeted by the site of a capsule not unlike the one that had contained C.C. He also got a better feeling of the life from inside, it felt, unnatural and pained. He then sensed something approaching quickly from behind moving to the side quickly he dodged a flying spin kick from a Britannian soldier in full battle armor.

"Enough mindless murder," shouted the soldier. "You won't release the poison gas!"

"Mindless murder? HA that's a laugh," said Lelouch. "And if that's really poison gas then wouldn't it have been made by Britannia? All your doing is help the killers of innocents."

"Lelouch?" asked the soldier surprising Lelouch.

"It's me Suzaku," he said as he removed his helmet revealing green eyes and brown hair.

"You're a Britannian soldier?" asked Lelouch incredulously.

Before Suzaku could answer Lelouch spoke again saying with a sneer, "you would betray your own people?"

"No I," before Suzaku could explain a hiss from the capsule was heard and Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground and covered his face with his gas mask. A light came from the sphere and a disfigured body fell to the ground, it was covered in metal protrusions and was twisted in what looked like pain. What skin could be seen was as pale as snow, there was no hair to speak of on its head and no gender could be discerned from its appearance.

Knocking Suzaku off him Lelouch moved over to the creature and took it in his arms which earned a whimper from it. "Really Suzaku this is poison gas?"

"No, but we were told in the briefing," said Suzaku when lights flooded the tunnel.

"Stinking monkey," said a voice. "You were ordered not to open the container under any circumstances." An officer in an immaculately designed royal guard uniform stood with a squad of guards all aiming their guns at the three in front of them.

"But sir this isn't poison gas," pleaded Suzaku.

"It does not matter," replied the officer drawing his side arm. "However you can redeem yourself by executing this this terrorist."

Suzaku looked down at the pistol offered to him then back at Lelouch and the creature with a conflicted face. Then said, "but sir he's just a civilian."

"Are you deffing orders private? Did you not swear an oath to Brittania?"

"I'm sorry sir I can't follow your orders," said Suzaku turning back to Lelouch with a smile on his face.

"Very well," said the officer as he pulled the trigger of his pistol. Blood sprayed across the floor as the Japanese boy fell to the ground his eyes wide and staring.

"Suzaku," shouted Lelouch.

The officer laughed, "now school boy any last words?"

"You people have innocent blood on your hands," stated Lelouch as a shadow fell over his face. He stood leaving the creature at his feet. "And you will all die."

"He you're just one little radical what can you do?" said the officer. Purple flames burst from Lelouch when they died away there he stood in his true form a snarl branded on his face.

The guards began to tremble at the sight of the dark figure the officer then spoke up fear in his voice, "what the hell are you?"

"Your death," replied Lelouch. He moved faster than could be seen before they knew it he was among the guards. Black claws moved in a blur and the life blood of two guards sprayed from the wounds opened in their necks. Lelouch moved once again in a blur before the guards could fire, he was then in front of them once again this time purple energy shot from his hands and the dying screams of guards rang throughout the tunnel. This continue for about ten more seconds till only the captain was left.

"Please mercy," pleaded the captain.

"Sorry," said Lelouch darkly, "all out'a mercy."

The captain screamed as Lelouch grabbed his face and let loose a blast of energy sending a mass of red across the tunnel. Moving back toward the truck Lelouch into the cab and saw the dead driver, his figure seemed poised against a button under the consol.

"A noble effort," complemented Lelouch he then reached under the conole and fiddled with the button. He then moved back and picked up the creature and moved out of the tunnel, a moment later a yellow fire ball erupted from the truck.

* * *

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

"We've lost communication with the royal guard your highness," said a rather heavy set general.

"Dammit," said Prince Clovis. "Why am I surround by incompetence?"

"I'm sorry your highness this took us completely by surprise," continued Bartley.

"Like the raid last night took you by surprise," said Clovis causing the general and the officers on the bridge to cringe.

"It does not matter now," continued Clovis. "This is obviously the terrorists from last night trying to complete their mission. Either way information on the project cannot get out or I will be disinherited."

A heavy pause filled the bridge before the Clovis spoke again with a smile on his face, "Purge the entire Shinjuku ghetto let no one live, let this be documented as an urban renewal."

"Yes my lord," said the officers turning back to their stations and began ordering troops into action.

* * *

 **Back in the tunnel**

Suzaku new only darkness he floated in it like a sea until a flash of blue light caught his attention. Looking up he saw a large white creature before him it then spoke saying, "what would you give to continue living?"

 **A.N. If you haven't already I would suggest going and reading the second chapter of the preview for this story, it has some info on what I have in mind for this story. Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner, school and work have kept me busy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shinjuku**

Lelouch made his way through the abandoned service tunnels, the creature still in his arms, sounds of battle could be heard through the walls. Finally Lelouch came to a flight of stairs and emerged inside of a warehouse, bodies littered the floor, none of them carried a weapon and children were mixed in with corpses. Looking down at the creature Lelouch spoke, "all this for you."

The creature opened its eyes and stared up at Lelouch, his eyes softened and he radiated a calming aura and said, "what is your name."

"Raynare," she said pain evident in her tone. "Please make the pain stop."

"Why did they have you?" asked Lelouch.

"They captured me and the others," she said tears welling in her eyes. "Dohnaseek, Mitelt, Kalawarner, they were all killed."

"Shhh," comforted Lelouch. "What if I said I could make the pain go away and all this be just a memory?"

"I don't want to die," responded Raynare.

"No no, you won't die," assured Lelouch. "I will give you a new life, free of this pain. What do you say?"

She shook her shaven head up and down saying, "yes."

Lelouch smiled gently and said, "very well, now sleep."

With this Lelouch placed his hand on her forhead casting a sleep spell, following this he opened a magic circle and teleported her back to his mansion. He then opened a communication circle to Nunnally, "Nunnally I am sending you someone that needs to be kept asleep and free of pain. Please keep her in a comfortable state."

"Very well big brother. She is the thing that was in the pod?"

"Yes she was, she was another test subject and from what I sensed she's a Grigori."

"Okay I'll keep her safe, what are you going to do know big brother?"

Looking down at the corpses littered before him he spoke back to Nunnally saying, "I'm going to stay here, Clovis and Britannia have gone too far here, they are purging the ghetto."

"Okay big brother," said Nunnally somberly. "I know that you will kill Clovis for what he has done. It's in your nature, but for old time's sake make it a quick one."

"Fine Nunnally I will," said Lelouch closing the circle, and moving to the ronde view point.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Shinjuku**

Kallen was in a state of panic her knightmare was almost out of power, and there were two Sutherlands on her tail.

"Naoto, I'm sorry," she whispered as she was cornered by the two Sutherlands.

"Take the west entrance," said a voice over her radio.

"Who is this," she demanded. "How did you get this frequency?"

"Never mind that, if you want to live take the west entrance," replied the voice. Desiding not to argue with the man as the Sutherlands closed in on her, she moved through the west opening and started down the railroad tracks.

"Keep going, you'll soon reach my position and be prepared to dodge," said the mysterious voice.

"Wait what do you mean dodge?!" said the fiery redhead. No answer came and bullets suddenly began arching over her head as her pursuers opened fire. Her heart began racing and thoughts of her own demise began to creep their way back into her mind, when suddenly flashes of light appeared in front of her.

"Dodge now!" screamed the voice from her radio, not arguing she jumped her Glasgow. The two lights rushed underneath her frame and impacted the Sutherlands which blew up in spectacular form.

"How did you?" said an amazed Kallen. Looking back up she spotted what looked like a small camp where black Sutherlands were poised everywhere prepared to intercept any intruder. Men clad in black armor strode around the camp carrying weapons, Kallen then brought her frame to a stop after passing through the guarding Sutherlands.

Opening her hatch and getting to the ground Kallen continued to look around until she heard, "Kallen!" Turning she spotted Ohgi and the others.

"What was with the call on the radio and what's all this?" asked Ohgi.

"I don't know and he called you to," replied Kallen.

"Are you the leader?" asked a voice, turning the group caught site of a man dressed in black approaching. The man wore a black scale like breast plate over what appeared to be a suit, his hands seemed to be made of the same scale like armor, and one could hardly tell if it was metal or his hands were real. His face was obscured by a black dragon mask with two purple eyes, with three horns curving out of the top, his raven black hair ran two his waist and his high collard coat flowed behind him.

"Yeah," replied Ohgi.

"Good do as I say and you will have victory today," said the man with pride.

"Why should we listen to what you have to say?" sneered Tamaki.

The man's head swiveled towards Tamaki sending shivers up everyone's spines, "Because if you don't this whole ghetto will be wiped out, in no small part to you lot. I mean what were you thinking bringing what you stole directly to your hide out, you lead the enemy right to you."

"Fine," said Tamaki turning his head away from the mysterious man as did the rest in shame.

"What should we call you?" piped up Ohgi.

"Call me Zero," replied the man.

"Zero as in nothing," said someone in the group.

"No," said a new voice. Turning the resistance group saw a green haired man in white green and gold armor walking up to the group. "Zero as in what comes before the rest."

"A Britannian?!" cried Tamaki bringing up is gun. "What game are you playing here Zero?"

"Put down the gun," said Zero gesturing with his hand. "He is my second in command, all in my service are equal. I have people from all over the world regardless of race, creed, or anything else."

Reluctantly the red head lowered the gun and just stared at the strange group of people in front of him.

"Know then explanations and what not will come later," said Zero. "Right now we have a battle to win." He then pointed over to a group of kneeling black Sutherlands, "those will be yours for this battle."

The Naoto group then ran over and climbed into the Sutherlands, Zero then turned to Kallen and asked, "how much time is left on you energy filler?"

"Uuu…fifteen minutes," she responded.

"We'll get you a new one, as well as a new arm and a proper weapon," said Zero. Almost immediately two Sutherlands appeared carrying an arm and knightmare assault rifle, along with a new energy filler. Kallen then quickly moved up into the Glasgow, Zero's voice coming in over the radio, "Kallen you will act as a decoy, you and your group will move north and through ambushes take down enemy forces. While you are doing this my infantry will move civilians through to evac points, and other forces will move throughout the rest of the ghetto and do the same. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "yes" resounded through the radio, "Good now move out," said Zero.

As the black, and one red, knightmares moved out in various directions Lelouch or Zero moved towards an armored truck were Jeremiah and a group of black clad soldiers stood. Upon arriving he was greeted by a blur of silver white hair and a high pitched whining voice, "hello your highness, a fine day for a battle isn't it."

"Lloyd," greeted Zero. "I hope everything is ready."

"Indeed it is your majesty," replied the man. "The artificial sacred gear armors are ready."

"Good," replied Lelouch grinning underneath his mask. The artificial sacred gears had been a project of Lelouchs ever since the creation of the Knightmare Frame, he got the idea from Jeremiah's Lancelot balance breaker form. The gears would create a suit of armor the size of a knightmare, not only would they have the size and strength but also the speed. If proved successful today the Black Knights would mass produce the new gears and would no longer have to buy up actual Knightmares.

"How are the new gears on power?" asked Lelouch.

"Well sire," replied Lloyd. "We made the new gears much like real knightmares in this sense, as they can store energy themselves and not rely on the user's life energy. Not to say that the user's life force is not a factor, if they don't have the strength using the new gears would be impossible."

"Get to the point Lloyd," said an iretated Jeremiah.

"Well excuuuuse me," replied a scandalized Lloyd who then received an unceremonial slap to the back of the head by his assistant Cecile.

"I'm sorry your highness," said the indigo haired scientist. "The new gears are ready for field testing, the squad hear," she said gesturing to the black clad men around them. "They all will be able to operate the gears and we have also given lord Jeremiah the new power booster that will aid him in keeping his balance breaker up for longer."

"Good," said Lelouch who then turned to Jeremiah and the men standing around. "Gentlemen, your mission is to search and destroy the enemy, take no prisoners and leave none alive. No one is to see your armor we do not want knowledge of our tech to be known to our enemies yet. Now then gentlemen suit up."

At this the light surrounded the men and when it died down there stood suits of armor the size of Sutherlands. The heads were shaped like those of a dragons, and their hands were tipped with claws. The men then moved and picked up halberds, large enough for them to use, from the side of the truck, they were similar to the ones that the infantry would carry.

Following Jeremiah's armor glowed and when the lights died away there stood the intimidating form of Jeremiah's balance breaker. The armor was white gold and green and looked just like his armor before only bigger, and just like the men around him there was no pilots hump on the back of the frame making them all look like a giant armored humanoid. Unlike the others however Jeremiah had two sword handles sticking up over his shoulders, these were his dragon fire vibration swords, these were capable of cutting through almost anything.

"Black Knights," yelled Jeremiah. "Follow me to battle and glory! Justificatum Vindicta!"

"Justificatum Vindicta!" yelled the soldiers. Jeremiah and the soldier's armor's feet then glowed slightly and seemed to lift slightly off the ground, they all then speed off just like real knghtmares.

"Well at least we know now that the new propulsion system works just like land spinners," said Lloyd.

"Are we prepared to mass produce the new gears and weapons?" asked Lelouch

"Yes your majesty," replied Lloyd.

"Good," said Lelouch as he started to walk off. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a battle to run."

* * *

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

"Send in Lazlo's squad," said Bartley.

"Yes sir," came the reply.

"This is barley a battle, what great retched bore," whined Prince Clovis. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard and one of the officers screamed, "We've lost Lazlo's squad!"

"What?" asked and incredulous Bartley. "How?"

"The terrorists," replied one of the officers shakenly. "They seem tttoo ha..have knightmares."

"What!" cried Clovis. "The vermin have our weaponry?"

"No sire they are using an unknown model," said another man.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

A squad of Sutherlands were taking cover behind a concrete wall as tracers flew overhead. The enemy frames had come out of nowhere shooting threw the wall and taking half of the Sutherlands down. The remainder now tried to hold of the enemy as they franticly tried to call for help only to here static come through the radio.

The wall suddenly exploded and a red Glasgow appeared its machine gun roaring and riddling the Sutherlands will bullets. The frames fell unceremoniously to the ground in heaps, the rest of the black frames moved forward Tamaki speaking all the way, "I told you trusting Zero was a good idea."

"Shut up Tamaki," said Ohgi.

"Q-1," came Zero's voice over the radio.

"I'm here," replied Kallen.

"Do you have a map of the area?"

"Yeah but it has no current land marks."

"It'll do," assured Zero. "I have a plan, Jeremiah and his group are clearing there sectors well, but you and your group will take out a large portion of the enemy."

"Understood."

* * *

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

"Enough!" shouted Clovis. "I'm taking command. Break the encirclement and send all troops to this point," he said gesturing to the red dot on the map before him.

"But sire you'll only have Villetta's squad left to protect you," protested Bartley.

"It doesn't matter," replied the prince. "If we break them there, they'll rout all over the ghetto and our victory is assured."

"Yes my lord," said a defeated Bartley.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

Sutherlands burst from around the corner charging into the enemy that was not there.

"Where're the elevens?" asked one of the soldiers. More knightmares and soldiers piled into the area, all looking confused they had been told to attack here; but were was the enemy.

"Contact HQ tell them-" but the man never finished as the ground underneath them cracked and buckled. Screams echoed through the streets as the men and machines plummeted to their demise amid the roar of the collapsing street. When the dust settled Kallen and her group appeared, "I can't believe it worked."

* * *

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

"Wiped out?" asked Clovis staring at the massive amount of 'Lost' signs on the map. The other officers on the bridge mirrored the expression of shock and disbelief on the prince's face.

'Just who the hell am I fighting here,' thought Clovis. 'He's like Tohdo.'

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

A group of Black Knights moved there frames through the abandoned streets of the ghetto, their weapons at the ready. When suddenly a white and blue blur shot out from nowhere and one of the frames exploded, the rest had little time to react as the blur returned and took down the frames one after the other. When the smoke cleared a figure clad in white and blue armor with two blue energy wings on his back stood amid the wreckage.

"Amazing," said a voice, the wings pulsing with every word. "You are no doubt the strongest host I have yet had Suzaku, you achieved a type of balance breaker right off the bat."

"Uh thanks Albion," was the boys reply. He still didn't completely know what was happening, one minute he was dying the next he was being brought back to life as the host of a white dragon.

"This is going to be interesting working with you boy," said the dragon.

"Yes, with your power I can save everyone," said Suzaku.

* * *

 **With Lelouch**

'So you finally awakened,' thought Lelouch as he sat in the command truck.

A black clad knight approached him and knelt down and said, "an unknown enemy is attacking our forces, shall I order Jeremiah and his team to intercept?"

"No," said Lelouch grinning under his mask. "I will deal with him myself."

 **A.N. Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be the conclusion of the battle of Shinjuku and we will see Lelouch vs Suzaku (yes he has Divine Dividing). Who will win the battle? What are Lelouch's plans for Raynare? Who are Lelouch's lost family? Continue reading and find out (and no it's not Raynare).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Shinjuku**

Two Britannian Sutherlands laid on the ground in pieces their pilot hatches open and there occupants staring frightened at the black knightmares above them. The ambush had been perfect the squad Sutherlands had been taken by surprise and decimated and the reports on the radio were horrible; massive causalities and the Britannians were in full retreat. Know the two pilots stared up at their imminent demise both of them thinking, 'how could we have been beaten so easily?'

A blue blur suddenly came out of nowhere and two of the black frames blew up, what remained falling to the ground in heaps. Upon returning the blur sliced the remaining three frightened frames apart, the two pilots then got a good look at their savior, a figure clad in white and blue armor with two bright blue wings and a tail protruding from the figures back.

"An angel," muttered on of the pilots, as they both scrambled from their broken machines and ran to their savior.

"Are you two alright?" asked the white figure.

"Yeah," both the pilots said their tongues seemingly tied as that was the only word they could muster.

"Good," sighed the figure in relief. "You two should probably head back to camp before more enemies arrive."

Both pilots nodded and one started to say, "thank yo-" but never finished as a purple light flashed before their eyes and what looked like a staff of purple light past through the pilots chest. As the one crumpled to the ground another light shot through the second pilot who followed his comrade to the ground, dead. Turning around Suzaku saw a man dressed in black with two massive black dragon wings landing in front of him, the mere sight of him sent a slight shiver up his spine.

'Careful Suzaku,' warned Albion in Suzaku's mind.

"Why did kill those men?!" shouted Suzaku ignoring Albion's warning.

"They could not know of us," replied the man in black.

"What?" said Suzaku.

"The world is not ready for the likes of us Kururugi," said the man. A shocked Suzaku stumble back as if punched he then yelled back, "how do you know me?"

"The aura you emit is unmistakable, your ancestors were great people and some served me, but you tarnish there memory by protecting murderers," sneered the man.

"No..no..I..I just who are you?"

"I am Zero," stated the man.

"NO!" screamed Suzaku. "I will protect everyone!" Leaping towards Zero Suzaku pulled back his arm intending to end this fight with a single punch like he had done with the knightmares. Only instead of hitting the man in front of him he hit only air, as Zero simply side stepped the boy. Then with an aura covered fist Zero punched the white dragon sending him flying across the street and through a concrete wall into the square on the other side.

Getting up slowly and shaking of the dust Suzaku turned to the speaking man who said, "a reckless first move, now let's see what else you can do?"

Throwing out his hands Zero loosed a barrage of energy beams, panicking Suzaku shouted, "ALBION!" From which came a shout of " **DIVIDE, DIVIDE,"** some of the energy beams became weakened and bounced off his armor while he dodged the rest. But upon looking back towards Zero he found the mysterious man right in front of him and two aura covered fist colliding with his head and chest. Once again flying through the air Suzaku landed hard on the ground and upon trying to stand coughed up blood. His armor was cracked and part of his helmet had fallen off revealing one of his eyes and a lock of brown hair. He then jumped to his feet and sprang at Zero and what followed was a series of punches kicks from the white dragon only for Zero to dodge or block with ease.

"I think that's enough," said Zero as he blocked another of Suzakus punches. Then with a Zero brought to bear his own fist, Suzaku crossed his arms to block the punch, but to no avail as he was sent careening into the ground were more of his armor cracked and fell off. He slowly moved to all fours as he tried to stand once again only to hear the mocking voice of Zero

"I expected more I didn't even have to draw my blade, or use more of my power," sad Zero kicking Suzaku's upturned face and knocking unto his back. Suzaku then in a last attempt grabbed Zeros ankle and shouted, "DIVIDE!"

Zero let out a surprised yelp as he felt power draining from him and sneered, "no you don't." He then loosed a stream of purple flames from his hand, the stream slammed into the white armored figure before him like a sledge hammer. Suzaku screamed out in pain as the flames of energy covered him and having no choice let go of Zero's ankle. When the smoke cleared Suzaku laid on the ground unconscious his armor gone and his two white wings splayed across the ground, the blue energy feathers now glowed purple before fading back to blue.

"Zero," spoke Albion. "You let us live."

"Yes Albion," replied Zero. "Circumstances have forced my hand, the _time_ is almost upon us."

"The Requiem," stated Albion, with slight anticipation in his voice.

"Yes," said Zero, "the Requiem."

 **Somewhere in Shinjuku**

Jeremiah pulled his sword from the wreck of a Sutherland, energy shots from the giant halberds of the dragon gears flew through the air. More Sutherlands were scattered across the ground their pilots dead, the rest of the gear frames moved around the battlefield slashing and stabbing with their weapons. Ultimately this was no fight it was mere sport, and above all there were no survivors left by Jeremiah and his men. A purple communications circle appeared next to Jeremiah's ear and the voice of Zero came through saying, "Kururugi is down."

"Excellent news my lord," said Jeremiah.

"Yes, though it was hardly a fight, maybe there will longer proper battles in the future," said Lelouch. "But for now redouble your offensive Jerry, the rest of the troops will do the same, I'm moving in on Clovis. Is your mole in place?"

"Yes sire, she is," replied Jeremiah as he slashed down on another helpless Sutherland.

"Good, everything is going according to plan."

 **With Kallen and her group**

'We're doing it,' Kallen thought. 'We're actually beating them.'

"Q-1," came Zero's voice over the radio. "What's your group's status?"

"We're pushing back the Britannians," she said with gusto.

"Good," replied Zero. "My men are evacuating civilians as we speak, when this is over you and your group will be given instructions on where to go. Meanwhile I and my forces will make the final push on Clovis."

"Understood," said Kallen.

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

A magic circle appeared inside the G-1 Base, and out of stepped Zero he was about to turn to move towards the bridge when he came face to face with a Britannian soldier. Though his visor hid it the soldier's eyes were wide with fear, he raised his gun to shoot the monster that appeared in front of him. But as he aimed his weapon a shooting pain passed through his skull and then the blackness of death overtook him and he fell to the ground.

Zero moved his eyes from the corpse, to the person that stood in its place, the figure was a women with dark skin and silver hair. "Villetta," said Zero.

"Master Zero," replied Jeremiah's mole. "Everything is in place."

"Good," replied Zero. "I won't have to waste my time with guards then, your knightmares have been outfitted with the distinguishers?"

"Yes sire," affirmed Villetta. "Our forces will be able to tell the difference between me and my allies and the Britannians."

"Very well return to your post, the attack is about to begin."

As she turned and walked away Zero turned and began making is way to the bridge. The evidence that the plan was working was all around him, no guards stood in his way. Then he heard the sound of whistling followed by explosions, as he neared the bridge he heard shouting from the other side, "pull us back" and "how do the elevens have artillery."

The door to the bridge opened to reveal absolute chaos, officers were panicking and explosions were pummeling the forces outside as black knightmares advanced. Though to an expert observer one could see that the shells were being directed and that some the Britannian frames were actually shooting other Brittanian frames. Zero then turned back to the bridge and raised his hand, no seemed to notice him, and a magic circle appeared on his palm and from it a barrage of energy shots came as though from a machine gun. The shots tore through the officers their blood spraying everywhere as some limbs were torn off. When Lelouch stopped his attack only a fat, monocle wearing general seemed to have survived, however he was slumped against the map board and was bleeding profusely. Zero simply walked up to him, placed both hands on the fat man's head and twisted breaking his neck.

Lelouch then turned to the horrified form of Clovis who seemed glued to his throne, his face a shade of white only ever seen on a corpse. Zero turned and typed on the computer terminal, and then the G-1 began to move in reverse. Lelouch turned again and walked up to the throne holding a microphone, holding it out to Clovis he said, "order a retreat."

Upon hearing his words looked up at Zero and stuttered out, "b…b..but t…t..that w..wi..will cause the troops to route."

"I know," replied Lelouch shoving the microphone at Clovis. "Order a retreat."

Grabbing he microphone Clovis depressed the talk button and shouted, "all Britannian forces retreat, I repeat as Viceroy of Area Eleven I order all forces to retreat." All across the ghetto knghtmares, tanks, and infantry turned and ran some dropping their weapons as they broke; some never to pick up the rifle again. Black Knight forces also came out of cover and charge the retreating forces cutting down soldiers in bushels.

Dropping the microphone Clovis spoke, "what now?"

Zero then put his hand on Clovis's shoulder and patted it, then drawing back his fist he punch the prince square in the face. Turing Zero opened a magic circle but before stepping in he said in his metallic voice, "the blood of the innocent is on your hands, make peace with your god."

Almost immediately after leaving soldiers burst onto the bridge, they all paused at the carnage before them, some removing their visors and hurling on the floor. As vomit mixed with blood and explosions rained outside two soldiers helped the bruised Prince to his feet, "are you all right my lord?"

Clovis turned to them frantic, "no I'm not all right, a creature barged in hear slaughtered my officers, and threatened me. Where were my guards?"

"I don't know sire, I cou- what is that on your chest my lord?" asked the soldier. Looking down Clovis gaze fell on a glowing purple circle that pulsed, the pulses then got faster.

 **Outside**

Villetta knew the plan and knew it was going well, as she and her allies turned off and retreated from the battlefield shooting unsuspecting Britannian frames in the back. She then looked over toward the G-1 Base as it reversed explosions went off all around it, she then noticed a purple flash on the bridge. The bridge then blew up in a cloud off flame, not a second later the whole base blew up as the magazines for its weapons blew up. She smiled and then spoke to her allies, "the plan has succeeded, fall back."

 **Lelouch's Mansion**

Lelouch stood in front of the operating style table that held Raynare, his mask was off and his purple eyes showed concern. Nunnally stood nearby her face a masked in worry, she then turned and said, "I did everything I could with my 'Midnight Healing' but the damage is extensive."

Lelouch nodded Nunnally then continued, "I even tried using a 'Phoenix Tear' but there seems to be seals and barriers that stopped the tear from doing much."

"Yes," said Lelouch. "I sensed them earlier, they have been experimenting for a while on her."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Nunnally

"I have a plan," replied Lelouch. "But I need her consent." He then moved to Raynare and passed his hand over her forehead, her eyes then flickered open and her gaze came upon Lelouch.

"I know you hurt," said Lelouch, "and I think I can help, but the damage to you is extensive, to help you it will mean that the form you now have will forfeit. Are you willing to sacrifice what you are now to live?" Her eyes held tears the pain radiated from them, she then nodded weakly.

"Very well," said Lelouch as he slowly petted her head comfortingly. He then reached over and removed the cloth from the small table next to the bed, eh revealed what looked like a scale and a vile containing a 'Phoenix Tear". He took the scale and placed it on Raynares chest and poured the tear on the scale, he backed up and stretched out his hands and formed a large magic circle around them. His aura flared and energy swirled through the air and seemingly entered the scale as it glowed purple. Lelouch's eyes glowed purple as he began to speak, "through fire the dragon and phoenix destroy and create life. Let this power come heal and transform the form here, let the old be burned away and the new and pure be remade."

Raynare gasped as the scale then sank into her chest and her body was engulfed in purple flames, though they did not burn her. Sensations she could not explain flooded her sense and the pain she had felt melted away. Through all of this Lelouch continued to speak saying, "come Raynare, you are whole, a creature reborn anew!"

The flames flared one last time and died down, what was revealed was not the mangled corpse like being from before. But instead on the table lay a creature similar to a western dragon the size of a dog, it was covered in black scales and had four black legs that ended in four tows with claws. Her wings were a mix of dark purple feathery fur and scales, the same type of feathery fur made up the crest on her elongated head and the plume on her tail; a strip of the stuff ran down the top of the her body. Her eyes were the same violet they were before only now had the dragon like slit for a pupil, and these eyes filled with wonder and amazement at her new form.

She then tried to stand up, she however stumbled as she was not used to for legs instead of two, but before she could fall she felt two strong hands take hold of her frame. Turning her serpentine neck she saw Lelouch standing there, his eyes filled with kindness. He then helped her stand and gain her balance before saying, "you will eventually learn to control your new powers. To talk again, fly, it will take time but you will learn, and I will help you."

Her eyes brimmed once agin with tears and she moved her head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Nunnally meanwhile observed the whole thing and smiled, she had seen the look in Lelouch's eyes before, it was the look of a loving father. Lelouch then looked up at Nunnally and said, "come on Nunnally come great the newest member of our family."

 **A.N. New chapter! As always reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I am also working on revise some parts of "Britannia Rising" as well. Other chapters will be longer so don't worry, also an the note of "Britannia Rising," I will post all revisions and a interlude chapter at the same time, so as to avoid confusion. Now that business is out of the way on to the story, and as always reviews are welcome.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tokyo Settlement-Government Bureau**

"And in light of this defeat, I vow that until a new viceroy is appointed, I will do everything in my power to improve the way of life here," said Villetta. "I will serve my king, and eliminate the seed that caused the tragedy at Shinjuku. The stupidity and selfishness that caused the deaths of so many shall be destroyed and the guilty shall be punished!" Applause echoed around the room as guests and reporters clapped, she then turned and began to make her way out of the room. After making her way through the great government building she came to her office, she entered, closing the door behind her and flicking on the lights.

"Excellent performance viceroy," said Zero/Lelouch. Sitting in the Villetta's office chair behind her desk, in his true form and his face unmasked, his hair laid across his shoulders. Recovering from her shock Villetta smiled and said, "temporary viceroy, master."

"Nonetheless," said Zero standing and moving around the desk, his coat tails moving behind him. "Your new authority will be of great use, despite its temporary use, are the plans being implemented."

Nodding Villetta, "Yes master, even now the men are placing seals around the bureau." Snickering Villetta continued, "any bug sweep will be looking for conventional bugs, not supernatural bugs."

Grinning Lelouch said, "good, and you are ready to commence your purges and sweeps of the colonial government?"

"Yes master," said Villetta. "We are ready, corrupted officials and other crime lords will be arrested, tried, and imprisoned or executed before they can bride their way out." Laughing slightly Villetta added, "even if they had the time to try and offer brides, it will be our men holding them and their loyalty is impeccable." Smiling Lelouch said, "excellent and what of the Purist faction, we don't need those zealots and radicals running around."

"We are set to destroy them, their accreditation will be destroyed with various criminal charges," said Villetta. "Which I might add many are guilty, and don't have enough status to avoid the courts."

"Very good," said Lelouch. "Their destruction is paramount, as well concentrate on drug lords and smugglers in your sweeps, when these are gone the moral of the Japanese people will go up. This will give us a better standing when we eventually take control of Japan from Britannia."

"I understand master," said Villetta. She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed before she said a word and began to fidget where she stood. This did not go unnoticed by Zero who smiled having read her actions said, "you are afraid that you won't be able to take down some the nobles attached to the crime syndicates."

Villetta's eyes widened slightly for a second before she recomposed herself and said, "yes master."

Laughing quietly Lelouch said, "pass the names of the nobles to me and I will deal with them personally." Nodding Villetta replied, "yes master, but," she stopped mid-sentence and the expression on her face changed to one of worry. "There is one noble that might be a problem, even for you," she said moving to her desk and picking up a file folder and handing it to her master. Looking at the file and the picture within he sneered in disgust and said, "nearly seventeen years, and the hero's still have pieces of their mess left around." Shaking his head Lelouch added, "frankly I'm not surprised that he would wind up wasting the families money, and have involve himself in something illicit to get it back. That's what tends to happen when you place a shifter in someone's place."

Turning back to Villetta, and with a stern expression said, "I will deal with this one personally and will take immense pleasure in his screams for what he has done to me and my family." Zero then opened a magic teleportation circle and stepped into it, the circle disappearing after his departure; this left Villetta shivering in fright at the thought of what her master had in mind for that particular noble.

* * *

 **The Zero Mansion**

Nunnally sat in the mansion rooftop garden admiring the flowers and enjoying the blue sky day. Humming to herself she passed her hand through the flower beds and smelling the sweet fragrances drifting through the air. A slight squeak was heard followed by soft thump signaling the, near crash, of Raynare. Turning Nunnally looked at the dragonite, and giggled to herself, as Raynare stumbled to stand up. Raynare shook off the slight dizziness she had gain from landing so hard and then moved over the Nunnally. Who reached out her hand and stroked Raynare's head earning a purr from the, once dark angel.

"In think you almost have flying down Raynare," encouraged Nunnally. "You just need a little more practice."

"Thank you," said Raynare, suprisingly talking was the first thing Raynare had relearned. "Nunnally?"

"Yes Raynare?" said Nunnally.

"I heard master Zero muttering something about "bloody shifters" or something like that," said Raynare. "In all my time with the Grigori, I've never heard of shifters before, what are they?"

Frowning slightly Nunnally said, "if big brother has found out about shifters from his meating, then it means that one is probably causing problems with his plans." Sighing Nunnally continued, "I feel sorry for the poor sap who's gotten in his way." Confused Raynare was about to speak but was cut off by Nunnally's giggling, "but that was not your question was it? Well a shifter is someone that can, as the name states, shift their appearance into another, not only that but a shifter can also take on the target's personality and mannerisms. Making them near perfect infiltrators, though there are ways of weeding them out."

Nodding her head Raynare asked, "so how do shifters gain their abilities?" Nunnally opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by, "nya they gain their powers from sacred gears or some form of senjutsu, nya."

Turning their heads the pair spotted the black cat that was Kuroka, purple mist surrounded the cat and when is faded away Kuroka stood in her bipedal form. She wore her usual black kimono and her black cat ears and tail swayed side to side.

"Hello Kuroka," said Nunnally. "Big brother gave you some time off?"

"Yeah he did," replied the nekomata. "It was thanks for my part in the raid that freed that green haired weirdo."

"Come now Kuroka," said Nunnally sarcastically. "That's not very nice." Grinning Kuroka waved of the comment and said, "whatever. Anyway as I was saying shifters are usually humans or some other creature that uses senjutsu or a sacred gear to morph their appearance. However over time doing this usually removes their humanity or whatever they were and they become just an androgynous mess of faces and parts."

Making a sound of disgust Raynare said, "so what is the master's problem with them?"

Frowning Nunnally explained, "a group of shifters was used by the Hero Faction to kidnap his family." Raynare's eyes widened at this revelation, her head drooped and she made a saddened noise. Nunnally then brightened and said, "either way big brother knows that their still alive, and he's nearly found them and is almost ready to retrieve them." This lifted the mood among the group and Nunnally then said, "well I've got to go, Lelouch and the Student Council intends to induct a new member today so I have to help prepare the mansion."

* * *

 **Bathroom of the Zero Mansion-Some time later**

Kallen could not believe the day she had had, first she returned to school and been bombarded by questions from her so called "friends." Then she noticed that all day she was being watched by that Lelouch guy, and when he approached her and the group she was eating with, the other girls nearly fainted. The next thing she knew she was being whisked away to the large mansion adjacent to the school, and inducted into the student council. Following this, to add insult to injury, the treasurer Rivalz spilled champagne all over her, now she was in Lelouch's, the ridiculously large, bathroom trying to get the alcohol smell out of her hair. A knock on the door brought her thoughts and Lelouch's voice came from the other side, "I brought some of my clothes, yours are in the wash, though these might be a little big."

"Come in I've drawn the curtains," replied Kallen, the door opened and she could make out the silhouette of Lelouch on the other side. "Thanks, so how did you get a place like this?"

"Oh, well I helped Reuben Ashford get back on his feet after the war," said Lelouch, "so he let me have this property and I built this place on it."

"So you must be rich," said Kallen.

"You could say that," said Lelouch cryptically. "I have several businesses and organizations that help fund me."

"Mmm," hummed Kallen. "Could you hand me that pouch on the table please?"

"Sure," replied Lelouch she watched his silhouette move outside and his hand then appeared through the curtains. Then in a swift motion she grabbed the pouch, opened the hidden knife, and grabbed Lelouch's wrist in an iron grip. "Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she asked.

"Hehehe," chuckled Lelouch, a flash of purple light surprised Kallen and she let go of Lelouch's writ. She then felt her own wrist be grasped and her whole form yanked out of the large shower, the curtain wrapping around her as she came to a stop on the ground. Quickly coming to her sense she looked up to see Lelouch standing above her and her knife in his hand. For some reason she could not understand, she felt shivers of fear running up her spine, and normally thin and lanky form of the boy in front of her now seemed as intimidating as standing up to a knightmare frame unarmed.

"As sharp as you are," said Lelouch. "Your acting stinks just as much, I mean a smart person could see that you're not who you act to be." Kallen's eyes furrowed at the insult, but yet she could not shake the fear that rested deep in her chest. "Yes I was the one at Shinjuku, and I take it that it was my voice that gave my identity away, no?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," muttered Kallen. "Why did you help us?"

"I dispise oppression and murder, what happened there should never have taken place," said Lelouch sternly. "I did what I felt was necessary, hehe, nonetheless this has galvanized me and my plans are already in motion." This sent a fresh wave of shivers up Kallen's spine, gathering her courage once more she said, "what plans and who are you anyway, you just can't be a normal rich student?"

"Well should be obvious that I'm not normal," said Lelouch rolling his eyes. Pulling out a piece of paper showed Kallen he said, "be here at this place at this time and you will now who, and what I am." Setting the paper on the stand he turned to leave, opening the door he stopped, turned and said, "also refrain from telling your friends my identity for now, they will learn in time." He turned to leave but stopped once more and said, "as well, put on some clothes, it's indecent for a young lady to be in the company of a man so ill dressed." With that said he left shutting the door behind him.

"Ehh?" said Kallen before looking down at herself. A bright red blush, almost the shade of her hair spread across her face, she then let a very undignified and loud squeal of embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hiroshima, Warehouse District**

Darkness reigned in the night, and normally the warehouse district would be quite, and uneventful. The only excitement that could be publicly seen was the occasional security guard chasing a stray dog off the premises. But this night was different, gunfire echoed through the knight, muzzle flashes lit up alley ways like lighting during a storm. Sutherland knightmares moved in between buildings looking for vehicles attempting to escape, as well as providing heavy fire support for infantry. The foot soldiers meanwhile were shooting it out with the gangsters, who moments before had been meeting with their benefactors.

One warehouse burned bright and sirens could be heard in the distance, however the wails were undermined by the overwhelming fire of the military and gangster weaponry. Villetta stared through her view screen at the battle waging before her, bursts of gunfire burst from the warehouse in front of her. Even as the criminals fired her infantry blasted back, looking up at her tactical command screen. Blips of her troops on the screen showed that her knightmares had surrounded the district, now no one would escape this trap.

Raising her frame's assault rifle she took aim at the front of the warehouse the gangsters hid in. She unleashed the wrath of her rifle, spraying back and forth across the warehouse, massive chunks of concrete flew from the building in pieces. The fire from the criminals slowed after the fire from Villeta's rifle ceased, but before the gangsters could do anything Villeta fired the second barrel of her rifle. An explosive grenade flew down range, it passed through the front of the building. Any fire that had survived the first salvo from Villeta stopped as an explosion blew shrapnel around the room.

"Infantry advance," ordered Villeta. "Prisoners are preferable, especially higher ups."

Armored infantry moved forward advancing quickly rifles raised and bullet proof riot shields to their front, seconds later they entered the building. Just after entering the building a SUV burst from the side of the building and with a burst of speed shot down the street. But before it could get halfway down the block an explosion seemingly blew the front of the car away, as well as blowing concrete and dust into the air. The SUV flipped into the air and hit the ground again skidding along the surface for a few feet before colliding with another warehouse. The Sutherland with anti-armor sniper rifle at the end of the street then readjusted its sites back to the warehouse. More infantry swarmed the downed vehicle and dragged bodies from inside the vehicle into the street and laid out those that were dead and pulled the ones alive to their knees. Stunned the living gangsters allowed themselves to be forced to kneel, turning attention back to the warehouse and moved her frame towards the shattered and smoking entrance.

Opening the hatch she got out of the cockpit and lowered herself to the ground, Villetta then moved into the building stepping over mangled corpses. Severed limbs and blood were splayed everywhere, where a normal person would have emptied their stomachs, if not their bowels, at the carnage. But Villetta didn't even bat an eyelash at the gore, she moved towards her soldiers who had their rifles leveled at more kneeling forms. One in particular caught her eye, he had light brown hair and wore blue officer's uniform with a red badge signifying him as part of the Purist Faction.

"Kewell Soresi," said Villetta, the leader of the Purist faction lifted his head and gazed up at the silver headed woman.

"Villetta," sneered Kewell. "What's the meaning of this, I filed a report saying this area was clear, and yet here you are intruding on my business." A smirk appeared on Kewell's face and he continued saying, "I'm now ordering you to let me go, if you do I might forget this slight on your part."

Now it was Villetta's turn to smirk, "you don't get do you Kewell?" A frown creased Kewell's face and Villetta continued, "this is the end of your little drug scheme. You and your little band of radicals have plagued this land long enough."

"Why the hell do you care!" yelled Kewell angrily. "They're just elevens, nothing compared to pureblooded Britannians. Know let me go, if you lock me up you'll have the Knight of Ten come down on your shoulders."

"Your sister's connections to the "Vampire of Britannia," mean nothing hear," said a new voice considerably deeper and feral. The group of people turned and looked at the entrance to the warehouse, the prisoners visibly recoiled while the soldiers stiffened slightly.

"Master," said Villetta slightly bowing. Zero stood just inside the entrance, his mask on, the lighting of the room made so only his silhouette could be seen. Surround by corpses and blood he looked like something strait out of Dante's Inferno.

Walking forward in measured steps Zero approached the prisoners. Continuing to speak to Kewell saying, "besides the fact that Luciano Bradley would not even be a challenge, by the time they would arrive your fate will have been sealed. You have no hope Kewell, this is the end of your little career."

"What do you mean," stuttered Kewell, actually scared of the being in front of him. 'Maybe he is O.S.I and they've singled me out to be executed,' he thought.

"It means that once it's out that the Purest Faction is involved with the largest most destructive drug in the empire, your approval ratings will drop," said Zero. "There's also the fact that involvement with Refrain is an automatic prison sentence, you've destroyed the Purest Faction Kewell, you've done me a favor."

Visibly shaking in fear, Kewell stared up the frightening human, thing, in front of him. Suddenly a soldier runs up and says, "sir one the perps was trying to destroy this," he then handed Zero a burned piece of paper. Looking at him no one could know that Zero was smiling under his mask, meanwhile Kewell shrunk at the site of the paper.

"Kewell, good news is you're not going to be locked up," perking up at this, a glimmer of hope crossed his mind. "Bad news is, well I hope you said goodbye to your sister," the meaning was clear enough.

"No! No! No please," begged Kewell as two guards grabbed his shoulders and dragged him outside. Turning to Villetta Zero said, "this paper was signed by Kewell, and his second in command." Gesturing to another corpse wearing the same type of uniform as Kewell, with same red 'Purest' badge. He then continued saying, "this should be enough to discredit the Purists, it should also be enough to warrant an investigation. You should be able to dismantle and destroy them quickly enough, get on it tomorrow."

"Yes master," replied Villetta, then turned to her soldiers and said. "Get them out of here!"

"Our time is coming Villetta," said Zero. "So many centuries of waiting, planning, building up, will finally pay off."

Turning to face Zero Villetta said, "centuries for us and the Black Knights, but several millennia for you Master."

"Hehe, yes Villetta, and you've done great work for me my little Valkyrie," said Zero fondly, causing Villetta to blush; something that didn't go unnoticed by Zero.

"I've been indebted to you for saving my life master. If not for you the Frost Giants would've killed me," said Villetta.

"One way or another you have been one of my most loyal servants," said Zero. "And I promise you will be rewarded, and judging by the way things are going it will be soon.

"Thank you master," said Villetta, joy lacing her tone.

Looking back to the paper Zero sighed and said, "well the little twerp did manage to destroy at least one signature, but the crest on this is enough for me."

"What do you mean master," said the former Valkyrie.

Handing the singed paper to her Zero said, "take a look."

Looking close she could just make out a burned crest, and said, "is this who I think it is?"

"Indeed," replied Zero. "Our shifter friend as found a way to make up the money he lost. Continue with the purges Villetta, as regards to the shifter and Kewell, I will deal with them. Kewell will make an excellent method to announce my existence, or return depending on who you are. Oh, and after you've returned to Tokyo have Yasaka send our edict to the other factions."

"Very well master," said Villetta, "no more shall the other factions carve up this land." Turning around Zero walked out of the warehouse, and moved down an alley where he opened a teleportation circle and transported to his mansion.

 **Tokyo, Old City Industrial Sector- The Next Day**

Kallen and her resistance exited a black vehicle, unbeknownst to the normal person the vehicle was armored. The group looked up at old industrial area of the old city of Tokyo, the whole district was surrounded by walls, checkpoints, and gates. From where they stood the only thing they could see was worn out roof tops, truth be told if you looked at the place from above it was not much different. Worn out streets and buildings, smoke would billow from some the smoke stacks letting people know that some of the factories still worked.

"What the hell are we here for?" said Tamaki. "I thought we were meeting Zero not taking a tour of some worn out factories."

"Shut it Tamaki," reprimanded Ohgi. "We were told by Zero to meet at Tokyo tower, from there to meet with the transport that would bring us to him."

The group looked to the gate in front of them five guards stood there, they wore black body armor and their faces were masked. Assault rifles were cradled in their arms, and the tinted visors stared back at the rebels. The resistance cell approached the guards, and Ohgi said, "we were told this is the spot where we're are to meet our benefactor."

The guards didn't say anything or move, they just stared at the Kozuki group. Annoyed now Tamaki said, "come on these idiots aren't going to tell us were Zero is let's just go." Just as he turned around the gate creaked open and out walked Jeremiah clad in a white, gold, green, and blue uniform.

"Master Zero is expecting you," said Jeremiah.

"Bout time," said Tamaki, he then received slap on the back of the head by Kallen.

"But before you enter here," said Jeremiah. "There is something you must do, what lies beyond this gate is a world you have never known. By entering you give up everything you once knew, if you enter you join the Black Knights. If you do not join and attempt to leave your memories will be wipe or you'll be imprisoned. Enter at your own risk."

This revelation shocked the Kozuki group they were not expecting anything like this. Tamaki then blurted, "I'm willing to enter if it means defeating Britannia!" Murmurs of agreement came from the rest of the group, looking at the group Ohgi and Kallen nodded to each other. "We'll enter," said Kallen.

"Good," said Jeremiah. Gesturing for them to follow, the group followed the Dragon Knight through the gate. Upon entering they saw something that could summed up in the one word that echoed through the group, "impossible." Unlike the dilapidated structures that could be seen from outside, the exact opposite was inside. Clean, and in some places, sparkling new, buildings and technology dotted the area. Figures dressed in Black armor, fashioned like a medieval knight's, marched around the district, knightmare frames, like those used by Jeremiah and his men at Shinjuku, skittered about.

"How?" asked Kallen.

"The master will explain," grinned Jeremiah.

The group continued to walk through the crowds of armored figures, giant metal frames, and what looked like regular civilians. The soon came upon a large building, guards and frames surrounded the building, and two strange gun looking weapons. The weapons looked like they were covered in black metal strips over laying each other. These weapons were also carried by large black armored beings, they were about seven feet tall and their armor also had red highlights. Jeremiah saw the group looking at the larger than life beings and he said, "those are heavy shock troops, their armor increases strength and obviously size. And their weapons fire pure energy that's the equivalent of dragon fire."

Following this explanation the group entered the building and moved the hallways that was obviously a command center. Not long after they entered a room and sitting in a chair behind a desk was none other than Zero with his mask on.

"Welcome," said Zero.

"What the hell Zero!" said Tamaki.

"I take it your confused with the environment outside," said Zero.

"I think that's an understatement," stated Ohgi.

"I think you owe us an explanation," said Kallen. 'What are you Lelouch?' she thought.

Leaning back in his seat Zero motioned for the group to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Once they sat Zero asked, "do you believe in to supernatural?"

 **Underworld**

Sirzechs sat behind his desk just staring at the pile of papers in front of him, 'now I know what hell is,' he thought 'how ironic.' The door to his office opened and in walked the silver headed queen, Grayfia, his wife. He immediately picked up some papers and a pen and pretended to be busy, as his wife approached he noticed she held two more papers.

"More paperwork," sighed Sirzechs.

"No, not this time," said Grayfia. "A message was sent to us and the other factions from the Shinto."

"What's it say?" asked the red headed Maou.

"They say that we and the other factions are no longer allowed to move outside the territory they have allotted us," said Grayfia as she handed Sirzechs the paper. "They also say that if we wish to move outside given territory we must give them prior knowledge and await permission. Failure to do this, the consequences can range from imprisonment of the perpetrators or execution if resistance is met."

"How do they expect us to do our contracts or hunt strays?" asked the Maou.

"My guess is that they don't care as long as it's in our territory," replied the silver headed Queen. "However this new development will greatly reduce ours and the other faction's influence in Japan."

"Mmm, wait what?" said Sirzechs. "Are the Youkai saying the same thing?"

"The exact same," said Grayfia handing him the second paper. Sighing Sirzechs said, "are they serious about this?"

"Completely," replied Grayfia.

Nodding Sizechs said, "notify all devils in Japan, tell them to be careful outside their given territory, tell about the consequences if they aren't careful and abide by the new rules."

"Very well Sirzechs-sama," said Grayfia. As she turned to leave she stopped at the door and without turning around said, "now I suggest you finish your work unless you want to face my consequences." With that she left a completely frightened and hardworking Maou.

 **A.N. A little look into how Villetta came to serve Zero, the Kozuki group enters the world of the Black Knights and Zero, and Zero turns the heat up on the other factions and reveals himself to the world. Now I know that some might be confused as to how Zero is controlling Yasaka and the Shintos, this will be explained next chapter with the origins of the Black Knights. By the way the Heavy Shock Troops and their weapons, think Space Marine with Heavy Bolter and you've got a idea of what they are like. Next in regards for a harem for Lelouch, (yes I changed my mind about the harem) it's going to be small and select, meaning the character has to be fairly old already. This is because Zero already has a daughter and she is not a teenager or a child, this should give a hint of who she is (CG character, and heads up his wife is a Highschool DxD character). Oh and one last thing some characters that I thought I would leave out of this fic, I've decided to include, but they will not be the same, as in sacred gear wise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Black Knight Base**

The Kozuki cell sat in their seats shocked to their very cores, Zero had just told them that every supernatural thing they had ever heard of was real. Zero explained everything from the Great Four way War, to the heroes of the Norse faction and sacred gears. They frankly took it better than most, others would have dropped to their knees screaming or worse. In fact just outside the door was a medical team armed with tranquilizers just in case the Kozuki group tried something rash. It pays to be prepared.

"So it's all real," said Ohgi.

"Indeed it is," replied Zero leaning back in his chair.

"So does that mean even the Shintos are real?" asked Tamaki. Zero's head fell and he sighed sadly and said, "they did."

"What do you mean," asked Kallen.

"Up until seven years ago the Shinto Pantheon ruled," explained Zero. "But when Britannia invaded another force came with them." This got the group's attention and they leaned closer as Zero continued. "Remnants of the Hero faction, which I tried to destroy 10 years prior, came along with a cadre of captured monsters and stray devils attacked the Shinto and Youkai holdings."

"Wait! So cat girls are real to," interrupted Tamaki, who then received a punch in the mouth from Kallen and Naomi.

"Any way," said Zero. "The Heroes and their pets under the leadership of the Hero Siegfried launched a campaign of terror and conquest, using Japanese and Britannian military movements to hide them. They attacked Shinto shrines, Youkai settlements and even drew the Shinto gods into battle, which turns out was their plan all along. It was a trap, by the end of the day the Pantheon was dead."

"Wait," said Kallen. "If they were gods, and the Heroes were, mostly, human, how did the gods die?"

"She's right," agreed Ohgi. "How can beings that powerful be killed by mortal humans?"

Smiling under his mask Zero said, "your observant, that's good. To be frank if it had just been the Heroes going tow to tow with the gods it would have ended in defeat for the Heroes. However the Heroes had trump cards. They had these." Zero then reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled an arrow.

"An arrow?" said Ohgi.

"Not just any arrow," replied Zero. "This arrow is made from the teeth of Fenrir. A Norse monster whose bite has the ability to kill gods, it was with these arrows that the Heroes killed the Shinto faction. And before you ask yes the people who made the arrows were found and executed. Though I suspect that the person who actually got them the teeth is still loose."

"Why's that," asked Sugiyama.

"Because the Norse had no solid proof to convict Loki," replied Zero.

"The Norse god of tricks?"

"Yes," confirmed Zero. "And the only one who can control Fenrir, but after notifying the Norse about the arrows all they could do was deal with some of the couriers of Loki.

"Couldn't you have done something to save the Shintos?" asked Kallen.

Shaking his head Zero said, "no by the time I arrived it was too late, even my power wouldn't have been able to save them."

Hanging their heads the group took all the information in until Kallen raised her head and asked, "what exactly are you Zero?"

Snickering Zero said, "I was wondering when you were going to ask that, simply put I'm a dragon."

"I thought dragons were giant fire breathing lizards," said Tamaki, still holding his aching jaw. Zero then released his two large scaly wings, shocking the group.

"Are these proof enough?" said Zero, grinning at their shocked stares.

"Good enough for me," replied Tamaki numbly.

"To believe," muttered Minami. "A dragon fighting to defeat Britannia."

"Indeed," replied Zero. "I take that you wish to join with us?"

Ohgi turned and looked over his group, who in turn looked at him and nodded. "We'll join you, but only if you reveal your face. We need a reason to trust you," said Ohgi adding the last part himself.

"Hehe, I understand, my face is general knowledge among the Black Knights," said Zero. "So in reality I always intended to show you my face, a betrayal down the line would be an annoyance I do not need. But I first needed to know if you would commit to us." With this his mask glowed purple before vanishing to reveal the pale features of Lelouch.

"You really are Lelouch," said Kallen.

"Wait another Britannian, and you know him Kallen?" said Tamaki angrily.

"Yeah, he's from school," replied Kallen.

"A student," said Ohgi. Zero then began laughing and said, "a Britannian I may be, partly, but my soul is that of a dragon. And for the record the student part of my life is cover so as to blend in better and avoid attention from the other factions."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but Ohgi put up his silencing him, then turning to Zero asked, "are really for defeating Britannia, your homeland?"

Zero's eyes grew cold and he said, "Britannia maybe were this form was born, but it was never my home, and when the Emperor banished me and my sister to Japan as hostages, he sealed his and his countries fate."

"The emperor himself banished you?" said Ohgi. "Just what were you?"

"A prince," said Lelouch flatly, earning yet another shocked silence.

Raising his finure like he had an idea Tamaki said, "wait you name's Lelouch and you were once a prince and was banished here. That means your Lelouch vi Britannia." Every occupant turned and looked at Tamaki dumbfounded at how he figured it out.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Naomi.

"Hey I may be stupid but I have my moments," said Tamaki, then realization of what he just said crossed his face.

Turning back to Zero Ohgi said, "a dragon, a prince, and the leader of a supernatural faction. Heh, your life sounds like a sick cosmic joke."

"Mmm, some would probably say it's more of a miracle," replied Zero.

"Riight, so Zero you've told us about the supernatural," said Ohgi. "But you haven't told us about the Black Knights."

Snickering Zero said, "well I guess you do have the right to know our origins. I came from a place far off at the end of creation, quite different than from where my mate was born. As one of the first dragons in existence I became part of the Dragon Pantheon, and aided the spread of dragon kind. Eventually I and some others took pity on the human race, so the dragons and humans formed a bond between our species. Each of us would protect the other, we would share our wisdom with each other and share in each's troubles."

"That's quite noble," said Kallen.

"Indeed," said Zero. "Dragons are not all evil, and are in fact very loyal and noble beings. It's what happened next that cast such a dark shadow on our kind. Everything that happened has mostly been relegated to legend, having been overshadowed by the Great War between the three factions.

"What happened," asked Minami.

"To put it bluntly," said Zero. "Civil war. Like what tends to happen, some dragons took too much pride in their power and began to see dragon kind as superior to all other life. Ultimately the dragon Falnar, took the lead of these dragons and led them on a campaign to conquer and subjugate all the other races. Those that would not bow to them were exterminated. "Zero hung his head as he said this.

"I take it this is where the Black Knights come into play?" said Ohgi starring at the down trodden Zero.

Lifting his head Zero said, "Yes, many dragons sided with Falnar, but many sided with me and together we created the Black Knights. Humans who would protect humanity and fight alongside us, Knights of the common man whose power would be beacons of hope. And to supplement the ranks I created the Dragon Knights, an example could be Jeremiah, Dragon Knights are what you could say are reincarnated dragons. They have increased strength, speed, and stamina, as well as the magic reserves of a dragon."

The Kozuki group took all this in, human dragons, then Kallen spoke up asking, "is everyone in the Black Knights a reincarnated dragon?"

Shaking his head Zero said, "no. The process of reincarnating someone into a dragon is not so simple. A person already has to have a good amount of physical strength and power, if not a strong will to live. Without either of these things the person might end up dying instead of becoming a Dragon Knight." The group's heads fell at this revelation, this means it was unlikely that all of them could be turned.

"But," spoke up Zero. "This is why we created the Heavy Shock troops and the Knightmare gears, you no doubt saw some on the way in. With this equipment an un-reincarnated person can still have a massive amount of power and not have the threat of death hanging over his head." This perked everyone up and Ohgi asked, "so what happened after you formed the Black Knights?"

"I led them against Falnar," explained Zero. "The war lasted for years, and all the while the dragon population fell. Both sides were devastated, which is why it's taken us till now to rebuild our strength. Eventually I managed to finally confront Falnar, and I slew him sending his soul to the afterlife forever." Zero's eyes hardened as he continued, "but the bastard had one last trick he managed keep his dark power on this side of life."

"What do you mean," asked Kallen.

"What I mean is that Falnar's power became something akin to a sacred gear, though spread about in pieces. When a human gains Falnar's power he starts to crave more power, and slowly becomes corrupted from the soul to the body. Eventually the corruption will morph the person's morals and body into something not even a shadow of what they were. It will erase everything they were and in its place will be a monster pure desire and power." The resistance group shuddered at the thought of facing such a creature, Zero turned to them once more and added. "To answer the unspoken question, yes much of Falnar's power is still around, I've yet to destroy it all."

"Do you know were any of it is?"

Zero then said, "I sensed a great amount of it emanating from Pendragon."

"The Britannian capital!" said Tamaki. "Do you know who it is that has the power?"

"I have my suspicions," said Zero. "And it is also theorized that the Falnar's power was an influence in gaining Fenrir's teeth from Loki." Zero noticed the group confused looks and continued, "no mere human hero would be able to convince Loki to give them his son's teeth. Therefore someone or something was behind them, and that's not all, we have word of dissidents in the supernatural factions are gathering into one body."

"And you believe that the person with Falnar's power is behind it?" asked Ohgi.

Zero nodded his head and said, "which is why me, the Youkai faction under Yasaka, and the remnants of the Shinto faction have joined into one faction. We intend to break back onto the world stage before our enemy does, from there we will draw him out and destroy him."

"WELL I'm double with a Zero," said Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Zero. Then Kallen spoke up, "you said you had a mate, who was she?"

A fond smile spread over Zero's face and he said, "her name was Ophis, the Infinite Oroborous Dragon god."

"Where is she?"

Now Zero frowned, "do you remember how I said that I had previously tried to eliminate the Hero Faction?" Heads shook up and down in confirmation. Zero continued, "what they did to earn my ire is that they kidnapped my mate and daughter. They intended to manipulate us into giving them our power, they trapped my mate in a specially designed prison. Suppressed my daughter's memories and replaced her husband with a fake and have been manipulating her family's money, and at the same time entrusting him with my mate's prison."

"You seem to be a little young to have a wife and daughter," cut in Ohgi. Zero then recounted how his current form came to be, from being born in to Britannian royalty to reawakening his power during the Second Pacific War.

"You know I think miracle does described your life," said Ohgi, getting a snicker out of Zero. "So what was your daughter's name?"

Another smile appeared on Zero's face, and he said, "her name was -," a magic circle appeared next to his ear before he could finish. "My lord we are ready," said the voice from the other side. Lifting his head he said, "Jeremiah," said knight who had been sitting quietly in the corner perked up. "Go double check all our preparations." The knight stood and quickly walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Kallen.

"We are preparing to announce to the world what happened in Shinjuku and send a message to the criminal element in Japan," explained Zero. "Sorry but any more explanations will need to wait, right now I would like you to reaffirm if you intend to join me." Assurances came from every member of the group causing Zero to smile and say, "good, then come with me."

 **A little later**

T.V.s all over suddenly became fussy and the pictures became distorted before clearing and revealing a figure clad in black and wearing a dragon like mask.

"I am Zero," said the figure. "For too long I have watched as the strong have oppressed the weak. For too long have the weak been conquered, slaughtered, and enslaved, while others have spewed forth claims of righteousness; and done nothing!" Zeros hands moved as he spoke making dramatic gestures with every word.

 **Britannian T.V. Center**

"Why can't we cut the feed," sputtered a technician. While another answered, "all broadcast waves are being intercepted, and none of our codes our working. It's all going live!" Meanwhile a blond, long haired man watched the screen ignoring the chaos around him. Taking note of Zero's movements and words Diethard thought, 'this all a show for you isn't Zero?"

 **T.V.**

"Clovis and Britannia spoke their righteousness," said Zero. "But he sought not but to kill murder the residence of Shinjuku, because of own actions. That is why I intervened and defeated him and it was by my will that he perished."

 **Middle East**

The first princess, Cornelia, watched the screen and clenched her fist and muttered under breath, "Zero." Guilford turned and looked at his liege, understanding that they would likely be heading for Area 11 soon.

 **T.V.**

"And therefore like Clovis, this man," said Zero as a light turned on and he gestured to a bound and gagged Kewel. "Kewell Soresi has conspired to spread the drug Refrain in an attempt to lower the Japanese people further. He and his group have committed crimes against the innocent, and have yet to receive punishment. But today he shall receive punishment for those he has killed and harmed."

With this Zero gestured for another man to step forward, he wore black robes and a cloth mask. No feature not even his eyes could be seen, in his hand he held a large silver colored blade with a black handle. The man then grasped the sword with two hands and brought it back with the tip pointed at Kewell's back. Zero then nodded and the executioner shoved the sword forward impaling Kewell through the heart. The tip of the sword burst from his chest covered in blood, Kewell's eyes bulged and he screamed into the gag. His cries of agony continued to be muffled for nearly five agonizing seconds, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward. The sword slid from Kewell's corpse as he fell forward, the blade colored red with blood. The executioner then bent down and took Kewell by the collar and dragged him off screen.

Zero then spread his arms dramatically and lights came on all around him and the camera zoomed out to reveal men and women dressed in black clothes with visors or wore armor. The Kozuki group was dressed similarly and stood right behind Zero. "Those of you without power fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. For we who have been hidden for so long have returned, we are the Black Knights, and no Devil or Angel shall stand in our way. Justificatum Vindicta!"

The call was echoed by the soldiers behind Zero. "Justificatum Vindicta! All Hail Zero! Justificatum Vindicta!"

 **Pendragon**

A being sat in the shadows of Pendragon, his eyes glowed a sickly yellow-orange that emanated hatred, malus, and power. Staring at the image of Zero on the television screen, he then spoke in a growling distorted voice, "I am not going to fall as easily as my predecessors Zero. Once you are gone nothing shall stand between me and the rest of creation."

 **A.N. Bet you all thought I was going to tell who Zero's family was didn't you. Well that would've to big a spoiler. Quick bit of info here though Ophis is mature in this story, mostly because Zero and her are mated and she has a daughter, so motherly instincts and all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Zero's Mansion**

Zero sat within his office his hands folded in his lap, his face was formed into a contemplative pose. He then reached out his hand and two purple magic circles formed, from the right a blue and white orb formed and from the left a red and green orb came.

"Draig, Albion," greeted Zero.

""Zero,"" replied both heavenly dragons.

"It's been a while since we talked like this," said Draig. "It still feels weird being dragged out of my gear like this."

"Cry baby," insulted Albion.

"Pompus, pretty boy," replied Draig.

Before Albion could respond Lelouch said, "enough you two. I've called you so we could talk about important issues not to trade insults."

""Sorry"" replied the dragons.

"What is it you wish," said Albion meanwhile Dariag thought 'suck up.'

"Mostly I've summoned you two about what I expect from you both in the coming months,' said Zero. Both dragons listened as Zero continued, "I expect both of you to stop your petty fight."

Both dragons muttered their surprise at the order they had just been given. Zero then continued, "I have no intention of waiting another generation for both of you to gain new hosts. This is aside the fact that my time table has been accelerated due to current events. I'm going to need both of your hosts if our faction is to survive, this means no killing each other understand?"

""Yes uncle,"" acknowledged both dragons.

"My host would've won anyway," said Draig. Albion guffawed while Zero sighed and said, "by creation Draig."

"Really?" questioned Albion. "Do so enlighten us as to why I would've been beaten, my host achieved Balance Breaker right when he awoke me."

"Ha, I expect my host could do the same," replied Draig.

"What makes you think so?" asked Albion, meanwhile Lelouch shook his head.

"I sense my host has great power and will," explained the red dragon. "As well I sense there is something else different about this host."

"What do you mean?" questioned the white one.

"He means that his current host has caused a mutation in the gear," explained Zero.

"You know?" said Draig.

"Yes I do," acknowledged Zero. "I sensed the change when I met your host Draig. I admit that she will be the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor the world has ever or will ever see."

"Great," said Albion, if he could he would have rolled his eyes. "When I and Suzaku find you." Lelouch then interrupted saying, "NO Albion, you two will not fight, I am done dealing with your petty fight. It has gone on long enough, am I understood."

""Yes uncle,"" came the reply. To which Draig muttered, "father never said to stop." Zero sighed again as he dismissed the circles, and slumped back into his high backed chair.

 **Kuoh**

Kuoh one of the few places in Japan were a Japanese could be a Japanese and not expect horrible reparations. Officially the town was like all other places in Japan, however due to devil influence things tended to work a little differently than normal. The most notable example would have to be Kuoh Academy, another of the few schools that did not make distinctions between ethnicities. Inside one of the dilapidated buildings the Occult Research Club, the most select club in the school, aside from the student counsel, was headquartered. Of course the reason for it being picky about its members was due to that every member was devil in service to the president of the club, Rias Gremory.

"Come now Issei, you should've finished a contract by now," said the red head that was Rias. The brown haired boy that was Issei (and the largest pervert in the school) hung his head at the reprimand.

"Sorry Rias," said Issei in shame.

"It's alright Issei," replied Rias. "You may not be able to finish a contract, but your customers seem to love you." This perked Issei up, who then got a far off look in his eye as his eyes fell upon his master's chest.

"Great job Issei," congratulated Asia the blond haired ex-nun. Snapping put of his trance Issei returned a "thanks" to his friend. All conversation was cut short as a red magic circle, bearing the Gremory sigil on it, appeared in the center of the room. From it a tall man with hair reminiscent of Rias's appeared, as did the silver headed figure of Grayfia.

"Big brother?" said Rias in surprise.

"Rias, everybody," greeted Sirzechs, as everybody, aside from Rias knelt. "Please rise everybody, there's no need on my account."

"What are you doing here big brother?" questioned Rias.

"I came here to give you this personally," said Sirzechs handing Rias a piece of paper, with a strange seal on it.

"What's this?" asked Rias.

"It is your permit to continue making contracts in the surrounding area," said the Maou. Seeing the confused expression on his sister's face he explained. "You see the Youkai and Shinto factions have placed a ban on all factional activities that are not approved by them."

"Why are they doing that?" interrupted Akino, Rias's queen piece, and a former shrine resident.

"We don't know," replied Sirzechs. "The times are starting to change and it seems that the other factions here in Japan have realized this and are taking precautions."

"Do you mean Zero?" asked Issei.

"Possibly," said Sirzechs. "Something about him and the Black Knights harkens back to ancient things."

"What do you mean?" asked Rias, confused at her brother's cryptic response.

Shaking his head he said, "right know it doesn't matter, just be careful from here on Rias."

"We will," acknowledge Rias, everyone else I the room shaking their heads in confirmation. Smiling Sirzechs and Grayfia disappeared through another teleportation circle leaving the ORC alone in the building.

 **Zero's Mansion**

Lelouch concentrated over the map laid out on the desk in front of him. Multi colored dots covered the large paper, some covered cities others covered completely vacant areas. Or so they seemed. Chuckling to himself and smiling as he looked down on his map, he then frowned and folded the map and placed it in one of the drawers of the desk. Standing he patted down the wrinkles in his plain white button up shirt and black pants and proceeded out of his office. His plain black shoes echoed on the floor as he walked down the hall, he approached and entered the elevator pressing the button for the lower floors.

When the elevator doors opened he moved down the blank hall with identical doors. He stopped at one of the doors and reached for the door knob. When he grasped the handle a purple seal appeared on the door and then dissipated. Opening the door the green haired form of C.C., who sat on the bed looked up at Lelouch's form.

"Come ta gloat?" said C.C.

Smirking Lelouch said, "no, just Q and A session."

"What makes you think I'll say anything," replied C.C. snarkly.

"I know you C.C.," said Lelouch. "I've known you longer than anyone else. I know you'll answer me." C.C. bowed her head in defeat, Lelouch then said, "why did you leave?"

"He I was bored the world offered better chances," said C.C. with a smirk.

Sighing Lelouch said, "Ceciniah, I said I've known longer than anyone, I meant it, that also means I know when you're lying."

Ceciniah furrowed her brows in anger and opened her mouth to deny what Lelouch said but before she could speak Lelouch continued. "You were afraid that I would abandon you like _she_ did," said Lelouch venom lacing his voice when spoke of the nun.

C.C. sputtered like a fish at what Lelouch spoke, he then continued, "you never had a good life, you were always ignored never loved. And when someone you thought actually loved you and then betrayed you, you became afraid that I would happen again. So instead of waiting for what you thought was inevitable you took it upon yourself to try and avoid being betrayed."

C.C. stared at Lelouch with wide eyes that started to brim with tears. She then nodded her head and said, "I didn't want to be abandoned again. You should me the same kindness the nun did so I thought you would do the same as she did."

At this point tears started to fall down her cheeks, Lelouch then moved forward and wrapped his arms around her frame. He then said, "I brought you into my world, into my family, I would never have abandoned you."

C.C.'s head raised up to looked into Lelouch's eyes, as though she didn't believe him. Snickering Lelouch said, "don't give me that look, you've known me just as long as I've known you. So you know I'm not lying, I promised you before that you didn't need to worry anymore I meant then and I mean it know."

"Really?" said C.C. To which Lelouch nodded, and said, "so you think you're willing to start anew with me again?"

"I..I don't know," said C.C. dropping her head. Standing up and lifting her head with his finger he and said, "come with me and all your pain will but a memory to go with your new life."

C.C. nodded her head and took hold of Lelouch's hand and stood with him and moved for the door. Before they could exit a black armored figure with a red dragon emblazed on his shoulder stepped in front of them and said, "my lord we've had a situation."

"What is it?' asked Lelouch his brows furrowing.

"A devil trespassed onto our territory," explained the man. "We sustained multiple casualties before the devil escaped, we did manage to figure it was a high-class devil because it appeared along with its peerage."

"Did we identify the devil?" asked Lelouch. "What family it was from?"

"Yes sir," replied the man. "It was a member of the Phenex clan. WE believe it was the current heir, Riser."

Lelouch's eyes furrowed more and he growled, "I think it's time we sent the devil a message, contact our moles in the underworld, find Riser. And contact Sirzechs for me, tell him the details and notify him we are going to hunting our little peacock."

"Yes sir," replied the guard.

Turning to C.C. he said, "now let's get you a better room before things start to get unpleasant again.

 **Britannian Hospital**

Suzaku exited the hospital, his long coat fluttered in the breeze slightly while his sunglasses shined in the light of day. Cuts and bruises covered his face and body, 'why did Zero leave me alive Albion' thought Suzaku to Albion.

'The mind of a being like Zero is not one to be easily understood Suzaku,' lied Albion.

'He beats me up, then leaves me alive and goes and kills the prince. Then proceeds to run off and kill the leader of the Purists,' thought Suzaku. He continued to ponder these things as he walked down the street his eyes not rising to meet the Britannians that passed him. Until was stopped by the sound of "look out below."

Looking up he saw a pink blur falling to him dropping his bag he extended his arms and caught the form. It was revealed to be a girl, who then said, "sorry."

"Don't worry," replied Suzaku. "I just wasn't expecting a girl to fall into my arms. But why did you jump out the window."

Looking down the girl said, "the truth is bad guys are chasing me."

'You know she's lying right?' asked Albion.

'Kinda, but she must be trying to get away from something so.'

"Well then," said Suzaku helping the girl to her feet. "As an Honorary Britannian private it is my duty and my honor to escort you miss?"

"Euphie," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Suzaku Kururugi miss Euphie," he answered.

"Just Euphie is fine Suzaku," giggled the pinket. She then said in an over dramatic voice, "now will you kindly show me around the city?"

Suzaku smiled and said in a similar tone, "it would be my pleasure."

'Oh brother,' thought Albion rolling his imaginary eyes.

Meanwhile hiding in the bushes a black cat watched and thought, 'this is going to get interesting.'

 **A.N. Next chapter Suzaku and Euphie, plus Lelouch confronts the devils, mainly Riser.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Quote on Zero**

"Beware ye dark hearted, for death walks the earth. Rejoice ye strong of heart and weak of arm, for salvation comes on black wings. Where shall you hide ye villains, where shall ye run, when the armies of the great black dragon march to the chant of "Zero, Zero, Zero." The sky shall darken, lightning shall break the sky and blood shall run in rivers.

 _Source Unknown_

 **Tokyo**

Suzaku and Euphie walked through one of Tokyo settlements many squares, in Euphie's arms was a pitch black cat. The hazel eyed feline had come across their path a little while earlier and Euphie practically fell in love with it at first site. Suzaku however didn't have such luck and was bitten by the cat when he attempted to pet the creature. However that bite was not a normal one, for infused with in it was a bit of Senjutsu. Of course being untrained Suzaku did not sense this, Albion on the other hand caught the drift.

'Zero of all the underhanded, you sent a Nekomata to watch us,' thought Albion to himself.

The two teens walked through the city, enjoying themselves, Suzaku telling stories of the great sites of the city. Euphie asking questions about the local atmosphere and about life before the Second Pacific War. Euphie then said, "I know your name Suzaku, your eh son of the last Prime Minister of Japan."

Surprised all Suzaku can speak is, "oh."

"What I want to know Suzaku is why you became a soldier for the nation that killed you father?" asked Euphie. Suzaku had to use most if not all his self-will to keep from wincing at the name of his father or give any sign that might give away the truth.

Suzaku smiling, somewhat sorrowfully answered, "I became a soldier to keep people from dying."

"Huh," replied Euphie confused.

Snickering Suzaku said, "what I mean is that if I can help put down terrorists who put innocents into harms ways. If I can prevent useless loss of life then I'm doing something good."

"But many of your people believe that Britannia oppress them and that's why they fight," said Euphie, playing devil's advocate.

"Hehe," said Suzaku. "Japan lost the war, it died, when the eleven's come to terms with this like I have things will get better. Shinjuku is proof of what happens when my people don't come to terms with what happened. So many innocents died because of those terrorists and there misguided attempt to use poison gas. I intend to change things from the inside of and make things better for my people the elevens."

Surprised at his passion for his cause, but pitying him for his naivety, she said, "I understand that you wish to help people Suzaku. But do you really intend to fight your people and become their enemy?"

"Thanks Euphie," said Suzaku. "And I will fight for what I believe, even if it means making my people hate me." Meanwhile Albion thought, "great beings above! This kid is denser than the scales on Great Red's backside!"

Bowing her head slightly Euphie asked, "Suzaku take me to Shinjuku."

Surprised Suzaku asked, "what, why Euphie?"

"I want to see the reason you fight," replied Euphie with conviction.

Smiling Suzaku said, "it would be my pleasure. " Frowning he continued, "but you must know it won't be a pretty sight.

Within Euphie's arms Kuroka thought, "oh this is getting good, the stupid dragon soldier and the kindhearted princess, ha almost sounds like a T.V. show."

 **Tokyo Government Bureau**

Villetta sat at her desk, the former Valkyrie, may have been a deep cover mole for her master willingly, but at times she wondered why she agreed to it. This was one of those times, she knew that her becoming temporary viceroy was part of the plan, but she had had no idea how much work could be shoved into this position. She had never heard of a normal viceroy having this much work in a national emergency let alone on a daily basis.

"Odin's beard, and perverted eye," thought Villetta. "Damn pretty boy Clovis, he left me this much crap, if he was still alive I'd kill him myself." Her thoughts then strayed to a pair of purple eyes, she stopped writing and saw how the eyes held power and at the same time love and a warmness she could not escape. Her heart fluttered s she remembered the eyes of her master when he found bloodied and bruised with frost giants closing n for the kill. How when he picked her up to carry her away the warmth that spread through at the gentleness of his touch and love in his voice as he spoke to her.

She smiled and continued sorting through the various forms, some of which should have been finished two months earlier. Her door opened and an aide entered handing her a piece of paper and said, "this just came from the intelligence unit mam."

"Yes thank you," said Villetta taking the report, the aide leaving. As she read the paper her face grew more and more serious. She then reached out and pressed a button on her intercom. She then said, "ready the knightmares, we have reports of cell of Purist survivors."

 **Shinjuku**

Euphie and Suzaku stared at homemade memorials hung on the concrete walls and wooden beams that were all that was left of a building. Sadness was written all over their faces, more so on Euphie's face. No words were exchanged as they just stood there surrounded by the destruction of the ghetto. Then Euphie spoke up saying, "so this is why you fight."

"Yeah," said a somber Suzaku. "I don't want for this to happen again."

It was then that they heard excited talking behind them, turning they saw some Britannian students taking pictures of the carnage. Euphie didn't show it much but she had a horrid feeling in her stomach, that these people were taking joy in the suffering of innocent people. As the two watched sorrow etched on their faces, more figures materialized from the shadows. Only the difference between Euphie and Suzaku and these new figures was that these weren't afraid to do something about the dark tourists.

Tamaki and his cohorts approached the students with confident steps, before the students even noticed their presence the Japanese had surrounded the group. Tamaki reached out and took the camera, throwing it down on the ground he then stomped down on it. The camera was smashed into bunches of tiny pieces, the camera ruined the students turned around and saw for the first time the angry Japanese people.

"You know you people make me sick," said Tamaki sticking his figure in the students face the student trying to reply with rebuttals but failing to give a good one. Tamaki's cohorts arms folded or fists clenched stared daggers into the other students. Said students were pale faced and sweating in fear the looks in the eyes of these people made them feel uneasy.

As Tamaki continued to give his threating lecture Suzaku rushed forward. Quickly getting in between the Japanese and the Britannia, he then said, "enough of this, there's no need to fight."

"Wha," said Tamaki confused. "Why are you defending them, you're Japanese aren't you."

"I'm an eleven just like you," said Suzaku. "But I'm also sworn to protect the people of the Empire, and am trained to do so. I don't want to fight my own people so please back down."

"A traitor is what you are," replied Tamaki thoroughly pissed. "You're nothing but a dog barking on que for an abusive master."

Tamaki then got a good look at the Japanese in front of him, he then said, "your Suzaku Kurrurugi, the son of the Prime Minister. You really are a traitor." Tamaki then got into a stance with the intent of duking it out with the honorary Britannian. But before he could start throwing punches one of his cohorts spoke up saying, "don't Tamaki, we aren't supposed to get into any trouble let alone someone like him." He then whispered to Tamaki, "Especially him."

Nodding Tamaki said, "alright, I guess someone like him," motioning to Suzaku. "Isn't worth the energy to fight, not even worth spitting in his direction."

The Japanese turned and left, Suzaku watched them retreat into the shadows of the ghetto. It was then that the students spoke up, "some Honorary Britannian you are, why didn't you intervene earlier? Just look at my camera." The other students voiced their own complaints and Suzaku just stood their taking it all with a straight face.

When the students stopped there tirade, they left and Euphie came forward and put her hand that wasn't holding the cat on Suzaku's shoulder. She then said, "I'm sorry Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled sadly and nodded said, "it's alright, I've since gotten used to this sort of treatment."

The two stood there for nearly a minute and then started walking again deeper into the ghetto. As they walked in silence, the cat making meows and purrs every now and then, they heard noises. The noises and sounds of battle, confused the couple continued walking and as they did the sounds got louder.

It was then that a purple knightmare came from behind a building, stopping the couple in their tracks. The frame stumbled before falling on its front, it cockpit pock marked with small holes. Suzaku ran forward and quickly pulled the emergency release switch, forcing the hatch open. By this time Euphie had caught up and was just in time to see the carnage inside. The pilot was covered in his own blood small holes covered his chest his eyes were focused on Suzaku and Euphie.

Suzaku reached in and undid the safety belts on the pilot and carefully hosted him out and laid him across the ground. Euphie released the cat and placed her hands on the arm of the soldier in a comforting manner. Suzaku then looked the soldier in the eyes and said, "what happened soldier?"

The soldier opened his mouth and said in a hoarse voice, "P..Pu..Purist fugitives. The…the viceroy was trying to stamp them out, but they.."cough"..got the drop on us. I..I "cough" got separated from the "cough cough" the rest last I heard the viceroy was cornered in the stadi"cough"um."

The soldier the erupted in a coughing fit and spat blood up turning his face red. The soldier's eyes fluttered shut and his breathe hitched and he stopped breathing. Suzaku put his fingers to the man's neck feeling for a pulse. Euphie looked at Suzaku the two having a silent conversation, after a few seconds Suzaku shook his head and Euphie's head fell.

Suzaku clenched his fists and said, "Euhpie you stay here." He then removed his long coat and placed it over the dead soldier.

"What are you going to do?" asked Euphie.

As suzaku stood he replied, "I'm going to help the viceroy." He then moved towards the downed knightmare, before he could enter the frame his arm was grabbed. Turning he saw Euphie holding his arm worry on her face she then said, "but you could die."

"Either way," said Suzaku. "It's my duty to go."

Pulling away from the distrait girl Suzaku climbed into the downed frame, closing the hatch behind him Suzaku looked over the controls. Everything seemed mostly intact, most of the damage was just on the walls of the cockpit. Carefully Suzaku turned the frame on and gently brought it to its feet, he then sped back down the alley. As he moved he saw the internal computer's damage scan, many items were damaged. And what wasn't damaged was close to failing due to strain, options ran through Suzaku's head.

"Don't even think of using Balance Breaker kid," said Albion. "You don't want to expose yourself so blatantly again."

"So how am I going to win?" replied Suzaku frustrated. "This thing won't last more than a few hits during a fight.

"Just give me a second kid," said Albion. Suzaku then felt a surge of power, and a bright blue glow emanated from behind him. Blue circuit lines spread across the cockpit, the screens brightened with the influx of new power. The data on the screens also changed, a blue symbol appeared, the symbol of the white dragon emperor. The controls felt different as well it was as if there were none and that every movement, and site of the knightmare was his own.

"What did you do?" asked Suzaku.

"I extended my sacred gear into the knightmare," said Albion with pride. "Though you should now that we can't keep this up for long, this drains the power from the frame and it also drains your own stamina."

"I won't need long," assured Suzaku as he speed towards the stadium.

 **Villetta's Position**

Villetta was cornered, the stadium walls toward above her and enemy frames stood to her front. Her troops had been ambushed on the way into the ghetto, and she had been pushed here. She had to give the fugitives credit, they had brains enough to hide in the spot that was least expected. And now here she was separated from her forces and facing down seven armed Sutherlands. In truth the only thing about this situation she was really worried about was if she would need to use her powers and be exposed if someone saw her and survived.

A Sutherland armed with a lance charged her with a roar, whirl of machinery, Villetta raised her rifle and fired a burst. The slugs tore through the foot of the frame it stumbled and fell forward skidding across the gowned. It finally came to a stop in front of Villetta she then fired a single round square into the middle of the enemy cockpit killing the pilot.

She then smoothly changed her rifle from her frame's right hand to its left and just as smoothly picked up the lance in her right. And just in time, as another Sutherland charged her, she thrusted with the lance parrying the enemy's own thrust. As she did so she fired two rounds into the frame's cockpit, the knightmare fell to the ground its pilot lifeless inside.

Villetta's frame shuddered as one of its feet was shot out from under it, quickly steadying the war machine she twisted it to avoid another lance. Thrusting her own lance she impaled the offending knightmare, looking up she took site of the four remaining enemies.

"Surrender and you will be spared Viceroy," came a voice from the lead knightmare.

"Like hell," replied Villetta. "I won't be used as your bargaining chip!"

"Then you will die," was the reply. The frames made ready to charge and Villetta made ready to abandon her frame and unleash her full power. However a shout of, "stop," wrung out. All turned and looked towards the voice, standing on top of the stadium walls was another Sutherland allow it was obvious that that it had taken damage.

"That voice," thought Villetta. "The White Dragon Emperor? What's he doing here?"

The Sutherland jumped down in between Villetta and the Purists, all stood amazed the Sutherland class was tough but to do something like that while obviously damaged internally and stay together; a miracle. Suzaku then spoke saying, "you're all Britannians there is no need to fight."

"Ha, stupid elven monkey," was the reply and the Purists charge. Suzaku fired his rifle and activated his left stun tophi, causing the Sutherlands to try and dodge. His fire damaged one Sutherland's leg and it stumbled were it found a lance waiting. Villetta impaled the Sutherland causing its core to explode on the lance. The other Sutherlands opened fire with their rifles, Suzaku spun and dodge the rounds, shocking the Purists. They thought, "how can he make that thing move like that." One round did succeed in hitting the frame but bounced of leaving faint blue circuit lines behind.

Suzaku quickly moved in front of Villetta trying to protect her damaged knightmare from the enemy's fire. Ultimately however the both Suzaku and Villetta were still trapped with the walls of the stadium at their backs. The Purists took aim at the two, Albion then said, "kid if they launch any attacks stronger than those guns we're in trouble."

"Right," replied Suzaku. One of the enemy Sutherlands reached behind it and pulled out a cylindrical object. Suzaku's eyes widened and he muttered two words, "chaos mine."

Suzaku quickly covered Villetta's frame, just as the enemy through the chaos mine. The cylinder split in half and the burst charge ignited sending red hot shrapnel was sprayed the area. The shrapnel collided the frame Suzaku used, the color of red and orange covered Suzaku's and Villetta's frame. But blue circuit lines also covered Suzakus frame, the lines appearing with every collision.

Slowly the lines faded and hot shrapnel passed through the steal armor of the Sutherland. Suzaku's Sutherland's left arm exploded, his frontal armor began to be blown off. The side of the frames head was eviscerated, and the power core was breached. Just as fast as it began the shrapnel stopped flying. Just as he wanted Suzaku's frame took most of the "damage," Villetta's frame had taken damage but not as much as Suzaku's.

Suzaku's eyes fluttered, the last attack had drained much of the Sutherlands power as well as his stamina. He was close to passing out but forced himself and the knightmare to rise and attempt a defensive stance. Impressed Villetta rises with him and raises the rifle in her hand, she thinks, "only three left, not bad."

"What?" questioned the enemy. "How are you still alive? You should have been evaporated with that. Damned monkey doesn't know how to die properly, I'll just have to educate you."

The enemy Sutherlands charged, As they did the lead Sutherland was peppered with rounds from Villetta's rifle. In their haste to kill Suzaku they had forgotten about the interim viceroy, the enmy staggered for a few seconds. Taking advantage of their pause Villetta, took her lance in a back hand grip and raised her frame's arm and let the reinforced steal spear fly. The lance pierced a Purist's frontal armor, the frame turned into a flower of flame as it exploded.

Suzaku quickly raised his own rifle and said, "surrender."

"Never," came the reply as the Sutherland charged. Suzaku squeezed off a burst and brought the Sutherland down. As if by some weird or ironic work of fate, more Sutherlands burst into the stadium. However these lacked the markings of the Purists, these were Villetta's reinforcements.

They pointed their weapons at Suzaku and the lead frame cried, "surrender and you'll be spared."

They mistook Suzaku for an enemy, Suzaku was even closure to passing out and tried to speak. He opened his mouth but no words came out, Villetta opened her own mouth to speak and calm her trigger happy troops but was cut off. A pink blur appeared in front of Suzaku's frame, Euphie then said, "I am princess Euphemia li Britannia, I order you not arm this man he saved not only the Viceroy's life but has protected me in this movement of danger."

Surprised everyone looked at the proclaimed princess, Villetta herself knew of the princess's presence in Japan but not here. The offending frames immediately went to one knee and all said, "we're sorry you highness."

Suzaku could only say one word in surprise, "princess," he then passed out.

 **Zero's Mansion**

Lelouch sat at his and stared at Villetta who recounted the events that had transpired in the ghetto. He laughed when she explained what Euphemia had done, he then said, "same old Euphie, always concerned for others."

"I have to say she was nice," piped up Kuroka. Said cat was sitting on a cushion next to Lelouch's feet her head leaned up against Lelouch's knee. Every now and then Lelouch would reach down and pet her head, and she, like a cat, would purr.

"I kind of guessed you would've liked her," said Lelouch. "Anyway I'm glad you've finally destroyed the last of the Purists, and I'm glad you're safe."

Villetta blushed and she replied, "thank you master, I don't deserve your praise."

Frowning at this Lelocuh says, "oh malarkey. You do deserve praise my little Valkyrie." He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing the ex-Valkyrie to turn redder. "You have been one of my most loyal and trusted followers, and on top of that," he knelt down to in front of her eyes. "You have been a great friend."

Villetta tried with all her might not to burst into tears as she stared into her master's eyes.

"Careful Villeta, don't get tear stains of Zero's clothes," teased Kuroka.

Villetta sputtered and Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "ignore her Villetta. You have done great things and mean much to me, now go and rest my dear."

"Yes master," replied Villetta standing and leaving trying but failing (miserably so) to hide the smile on her face.

After she left Lelouch turned and stared at Kuroka and said, "you shouldn't tease her like that."

Smiling Kuroka replied, "ye you know she likes you right."

Sighing Lelouch nodded, and said, "yes, I've realized. And I know where you're going with this kitten, and at the moment my only interest is on Ophis."

Kuroka smiled and nodded, she stood and walked over to Lelouch and said hesitantly, "when you get her back, will you keep your promise to me?"

Smiling fondly himself Lelouch put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Kuroka I've raised you for the past seven years. I know what you mean, when Ophis returns I have little doubt she'll accept you as the daughter I've accepted you as."

Kuroka's mind filled with the memories of being found in the forests of Japan seven years ago. She remembered the large form of Zero and the smaller form that was Nunnally, the two were themselves wondering the countryside. Zero immediately took her under his wing and the lonely frightened eleven year old cat consented. Since then Kuroka had steadily come to love Lelouch as the parental figure she had lost so long ago.

Kuroka eyes teared up and she hugged Lelouch pressing her head into Lelouch's chest. Lelouch hugged her in return, hearing the nekomata purr in satisfaction. He then said, "and don't worry little kitten we'll get your sister back, I promised you that and I'll keep my word."

Kuroka nodded into Lelouch's chest, she then pulled away and said, "okay."

Lelouch then said, "now get going kitten." The cat then turned and left the room, as she did Lelouch's mind filled with his own memories. As he rminised memories of his old family, of two dragons, and later smaller beings. One being of a young Kuroka, then Nunnally, as memories continued to flow, he turned to his room. He moved into his bedroom and opened his closet, he removed a black case and set it on his bed.

Inside lay a black violin and bow, he stared at it and sighed, the last time he played, was when Kuroka had joined his family. He had played to sooth the nightmares she had had after her ordeal with the devils. Just how he had played for his own daughter when she was young, among the dragon community his music had been legendary. He was also one of the catalysts for the saying, "music soothes the beast."

Stealing himself Lelouch took the violin and bow in hand, he then moved out onto his balcony. Staring up at the stars in the night sky, he then thought, "damn memories." He then brought up the instrument and began to pull the bow across the strings. Little did he know of a group on the roof of the dormitory nearby.

Kallen and a group of students were up on the roof using telescopes for an astronomy project. Kallen herself was not exactly happy that she was here, she would've preferred to be at the Black Knight's base, training for the upcoming fight. She was mostly ignoring them as the group starred at the stars, they stopped when they heard music fill the air. Conversation on the roof stopped as the tune filled the air, the notes seemingly filling the very souls of the girls. It was then that the question was asked, "what's that."

Kallen moved her telescope in the direction of the sound, the lens found itself staring towards the mansion next to the campus. She spied a figure on a balcony and a violin in hand, she knew that there was a barrier around the house that distorted what could be scene. But she figured that what she could see was Lelouch.

Meanwhile C.C. in her room looked out her window looking for the sound, she saw Lelouch on the balcony playing the instrument. She knew from the feeling she was getting that each note he played was laced with his very aura. It felt like love and remembrance, she felt contentment flood throughout her. She jumped when a voice from behind her spoke, "I never thought I would here that for a long time."

Turning C.C. saw Nunnally standing in her nightgown, a smile on her face. C.C. then spoke, "it's beautiful, I've few memories of him playing around me."

Shrugging Nunnally took a seat next to C.C. and listened with her as Lelouch played. It was then that Raynare appeared her eyes somewhat dilated as she listened to the music. She stood in her new bipedal form, a few days before she had managed to transform into her new human(ish) form. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were like a dragon's, her hands and feet had claws and tails and wings came from her back they protruded threw the modified nightgown she wore.

"It's beautiful," spoke Raynare, as she felt the kind aura in the music.

Nunnally smiled knowing what she spoke of, she then said, "it's what people tend to forget about Lelouch. They all know of him for his ability for great cruelty and wrath, but people forget that he is capable of some of the greatest love and comparison. I think we all know of this part of him."

She moved next to the other women and watched and listened to the black dragon pour his heart into the music. At some point Kuroka joined them, when Lelouch finally stopped and returned to inside, Raynare and Kuroka had fallen asleep on the couch. The two were curled up like cats gently breathing and snoring quietly. Nunnally and C.C.'s eyes were heavy and before they knew it they were both asleep on the bed. Kallen and the group next door put their stuff away and returned to the dorms there own eyes heavy and the hearts filled with the feelings the music brought forth.

 **Black Knight Base, Zero's Office**

Zero sat across from the Maou Sizechs Lucifer, the two stared at each other their conversation having stopped. Lelouch then said, "so the Rating Game went that badly?"

Aparently Riser and Rias Gremory had just had a Rating Game to decide on the result of the two family's marriage arrangement. According to Sizechs Rias had ultimately lost, and his explanation for not handing him over was decent. Riser had maintained his location in the heart of Phenex territory surrounded by peerage and guards. On top of this the Phenex family hierarchy would make hell with government red tape to keep their son out of Zero's hand. Sirzechs had not wanted to deal with this and so had arranged this meeting to hammer out details for Riser's capture.

"So now your sister as little hope of escaping this marriage," stated Lelouch.

"Correct," replied the devil. "Well I could always try and get her pawn to try and break up the marriage with a duel. But he's been unconscious since the game, on top of that he still hasn't even begun to use the power of his sacred gear."

"Mr. Hyoudou's gear, it's the Dracon's Heart isn't it?" said Leouch.

Sirzechs nodded, "correct, frankly I was surprised my sister found the user, I mean the Dragon's Heart is almost as rare as the Heavenly Dragons gears or the Longinus Spear."

"Very true," said Lelouch in agreement. "And he definitely must be an amateur to have been beaten so easily with such a powerful sacred gear. But I think we can still use him."

Confused Sirzechs asked, "how so?"

"You can provide me a way into the Phenex territory," said Lelouch. "Honestly if I needed to I could completely invade their territory but I prefer to stay out of such military matters with you devils. But what we can use Issei for is a way for devils to accept and get behind Risers arrest and punishment."

Sirzechs listened as Zero continued, "a devil who opposes Riser as much as me and my people, who isn't you, and has no political motivations will make aide in the end result. If anything it will win over the low class devils and middle class devils who are looked down on by the high class."

Nodding Sizechs said, "agreed. I take it that another meaning with what you intend to do is send the message that the high class devils can't go about the human unscathed anymore."

Smiling Lelouch said, "indeed, by treaty once Riser is in my custody I have final say on his punishment. Are we agreed?"

Sirzechs nodded and said, "agreed." The two then shook hands.

 **Hyoudou** **Residence**

Issei slowly awoke, his eyes met with his room, it was dimly lit by moonlight and slowly the memories of the Rating Game came to mind. He shot up strait realizing that they had lost he said the first thing that came to mind, "Rias!"

"Engaged to be married my dear boy," said a voice next to Issie. Said boy jumped at the sound of the voice, turning he came face to face, well mask, with none other than Zero himself. Issei sat there fish faced, staring at the masked being in front of him, to surprised to be scared Issei found himself speechless.

"To answer the question you're trying to ask," said Issei. "I'm here to offer you the power you need to save the one you love, Rias Gremory."

With his attention to gotten Issei replied, "what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I have an interest in seeing Riser Phenex brought low," said Zero. "While you wish to save your master from the clutches of an arrogant peacock of a pig. Right?"

Issei nodded and asked, "but how do you know? And what are you, I thought you were just a human?"

"I know these things because I and Sirzechs have come to an agreement about this marriage," said Zero. "Simply put neither of us want this marriage to take place, you see Riser killed some of my people and therefore I want justice. The Maou wants his sister to be happy and Riser stands in the way. And on a lesser note, Riser caused an inter-faction incident, the kind that can start wars."

Issei's eyes widened at that and Lelouch continued, "so truthfully the three of us have a common interest. So if you want to save your loved one I'd suggest you say it now."

Issei's eyes narrowed and he said, "yes, I'm in."

Lelouch grinned beneath his mask and he said, "good."

 **Phenex Manner, Underworld**

The engagement party was in full swing, high-class devils crisscrossed the floor between the refreshment table and their conversation partners. The Gremory peerage stood alone from the rest of the devils, in Akeno and Kiba each had a drink in their hands, Koneko and Asia nibbled on orderbs. In truth Asia had volunteered to stay with Issei and await him waking up. But strangely upon the Maou's orders the entire peerage minus Issei was supposed to attend.

So here they were at the final party that would be the precursor to having their master sold into virtual slavery; and them along with her. So there they stood watch as their "betters" talked about the great things that this marriage would bring. In truth all the marriage would bring was the furtherment of the suffering of middle and low class devils.

"Don't look so glum kids," said Sirzechs. The peerage turned around surprised at his presence and of his queen behind him, they bowed slightly to the Maou. He then said, "this is a party you should be enjoying yourselves."

Smiling soberly Akeno spoke, "I don't think there's much to celebrate my lord."

"One might say that we loose our freedom today my lord," said Kiba.

"We failed," said Koneko. Asia didn't say anything but tears brimmed in her eyes nonetheless.

"Oh well you never know," said Sirzechs. "Something might happen." He then walked away, Grayfia following behind him, when they were out of earshot Grayfia said, "you're really bad at keeping secrets when it comes to your Sister."

Sirzechs shrugged, and said, "heh it's one of my quirks, my dear."

The party continued till Riser appeared in a burst of flames, his outfit showing off the muscles he had beneath his suit. He then said, "greetings friends, today is a momentous occasions for all devils. Today will be the joining of two great dynasties, House Phenex and House Gremory. Behold my friends my bride Rias Gremory."

A red magic circle appeared and from it appeared Rias wearing a white wedding dress. As the circle died away the occupants of the room were amazed at the beauty of the devil. So intent were they upon the Gremory heiress that they were surprised beyond belief when the doors of the room were blown clear off their hinges. Much of the doors splintered as the hit the ground guards lay strewn across the floor.

Standing above them was Issei in his school uniform, over his heart was a dark crimson metal plate. A gold gem was in the center, the plate moved up over his shoulder and under his arm, power pulsed in the gem with each beat of Issei's heart. Standing beside him was the tall black clad form of Zero stood. Zero's tall presence alone was enough to send shivers down the spines of those present. Because while in his current form Lelouch was a foot taller than in his regular human form, making him 6'10''. Another part that sent shivers down the devils spines besides Zero's intimidating presence and aura were the black clad Black Knights behind them.

The halberds of the knights stood at the ready, however only one knight wasn't wearing a full helmet. One wore only a black metal eye mask, her spikey red air contrasted with the black armor she wore. Next to her was a small dog sized dragon, its teeth bard and its stance made it look like it was going to pounce.

"Issei," said Rias in surprise.

Zero then stepped forward and said, "sorry ladies and gentleman, we seem to be running a little late."

"Wha's the meaning of this?" piped up Riser. "Guards!"

Phenex Guards moved to cut off the intruders, before they could get close a blast of purple energy sent them flying back. Zero lowered his hands and said, "simple dear peacock. I'm here for you."

Riser's peerage quickly moved to stand by their master, Sizechs took a large gulp of his drink and grinned like a kid in a candy store. Rias and her peerage stared at the two groups, the air became tense with killing intent.

 **A.N. Next chapter the battle between Zero and Riser. Also as for the tune that Lelouch played** **think along the lines of "A Tale as Old as Time" from Beauty and the Beast. I do not own that song.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Earlier-Hyoudou Residence**

"What do I have to do?" asked Issei.

"Crash a party, save the girl, drink champagne, go home and give her a kiss," said Zero matter of factly.

"Really?" asked Issei.

"Well there's also the fact that you'll have a boat load of devils all intent on stopping you," said Zero. "And of course most of them will have great regenerating ability dew to lineage and some from a large amount of Phenex Tears."

"Oh," Issei muttered.

"Eh don't worry kiddo I'll take on Riser myself," said Zero. "And don't worry once he's out of the way it'll all be over, I have confirmation that it will."

"What kind of confirmation?"

"The super-devil kind," said Zero.

Smiling and standing while pumping his fist in the air, Issei said, "okay how to I get more power?"

Standing and walking in front of Issei, Zero said, "well Issei to be honest you actually have the power already." Tapping his finger over Issei's heart he continued saying, "your sacred gear, it's power gives you strength and speed, and all the abilities of a dragon. In time you'll come to be a powerful being, powerful enough that you might even reach super-devil strength."

"But we don't have time," said Issei panic lacing his voice.

Nodding Zero said, "true, which is why I'm going to give you a kind of jump start."

"So I'll have the power to save Rias?" asked Issei, hope replacing panic.

Nodding again Zero grew serious and replied, "yes but by doing what I intend, means that I'm going to need a sacrifice from you."

Nervousness made itself known on Issei's face, and he asked, "what kind of sacrifice?"

Laughing Zero reassured Issei saying, "don't worry kid I'm not taking anything from you. What I mean in this instance is that what is going to happen is that you'll need to sacrifice your heart entirely. Your sacred gear will take its place, in simpler terms, you'll have a dragon's heart."

Smiling Isei said, "really?"

Zero nodded and then without so much as a warning he placed his hand over Issei's heart and a purple light illuminated the room. Issei gasped as power pulsed through him, followed by a pinching cramping sensation from his heart. The pain increased quickly and the pain felt like it went on forever to Issei. AS the pain and the light faded away Issei fell back onto his bed, gasping for air and clutching at his heart.

As he grasped Issei felt something like metal over his heart, however unlike metal it wasn't cold it was warm like skin. Quickly he took off his shirt ignoring his company and gazed at his chest, there on his chest was the Dragon's Heart Sacred Gear, the gold gem in the center pulsed with each beat of his heart. He also felt power course through him, he felt like his muscles were on burned like gentle embers. But he felt as though these same muscles could burst into a blazing firing of power that could tear the head off a stray devil.

"I take it you feel the changes?" asked Zero already knowing the answer.

Nodding Issei replied, "yeah this is awesome!"

"Then I take it that your feeling up to fighting the Phenexs?" asked Zero smiling beneath his mask.

Nodding Issei grinned and replied, "let's go save Rias's oppai, from that fried chicken!"

"Right," replied Zero ignoring the perverted comment. As he turned to leave he stopped and said, "by the way if I heard right you ecame a devil after being killed by a fallen angel correct?"

"Issei nodded and Zero asked, "did you get a good look at the one who did it?"

Issei shook his head and said, "no, I was walking through the park and he appeared out of nowhere. Stabbed me, and that was when Rias showed up, before I passed out I saw Rias turn the fallen into dust."

"Mhmm," hummed Zero, "Well I hope you don't bear to many grudges against the race, a person who you'll be fighting with was once one of them."

Confused Issei said, "okay."

 **Present-Phenex Manor**

"You dare intrude on this momentous occasion," wined Riser.

"Your one to talk about intrusions you overstuffed peacock," retorted Zero.

"What?" replied Riser, the other devils in the room muttering what was happening and what was said.

Zero pointed at Riser and spoke, "you intruded on Japanese territory, you violated the treaties between the devils and those factions in Japan. And on top of all that you murdered my people."

Zero's last statement really got the devils in the room talking, a member of the Phenex clan had murdered people in the human realm. Riser then spoke laughing he said, "hahaha the treaties are with the Shinto and Youkai factions, not some masked clown."

Giggling Zero said, "the treaties are written to accommodate changes in the government of the factions." Zero then dropped the bomb the supernatural world had not known for seven years (allow many leaders suspected it). "The Shinto pantheon is dead, and the governing body of the Youkai's is in shambles, the two factions have agreed to change governments and join together under my own authority. Together we have formed the new Dragon Faction. And due to the way they have been joined all treaties are still viable and hold sway. Meaning you are still in violation of the treaties. Am I not correct SIrzechs?"

The red headed devil noded and said, "indeed you are correct and in the right."

"Oni-san?" said Rias.

"My lord?" said Riser.

The entire room fell silent, some were in shock at the mention that the Shinto's were dead (this included Akeno, whose lineage was heavily involved with the Shinto's). Zero's voice then cut through the silence like a knife, "Riser under the authority of the treaty I ask for your immediate surrender. Note that you were asked this once already, this is the last time you'll be asked."

"I'm a high class devil," cried Riser. "I do not need to listen or care, what you say. You and all your kind are beneath me, my blood line is far more pure and that gives me strength, my immortality. You cannot harm me!"

Zero fell silent, while the other Black Knights bristled, Riser grinned believing he had won. However the silence was broken when Zero started laughing, his laugh sent shivers down the spines of all present. It was full bodied, and his head was tilted back for the force of his laughter, Riser frowned, and said in anger, "you laugh at your betters?"

Laughing Zero said, "with your refusal I will just have to kill you then, since you won't come without a fight." Motioning to the Knights he said, "make sure no one interferes, Issei, Kallen, Raynare with me."

The four made walked forward, the devils separating making a pathway, Zero the spoke saying, "Riser I've great patience and compassion but you have denied them. Because of you, your kind nearly went to war because of you, so it's either your head or those of your people."

"My lord Sirzechs, are you going to stand for this," whined Riser.

Sirzechs frowned, a face he rarely had, he said, "Riser you've become an embarrassment to the devils, Zero is not the only one calling for your head. Other factions have heard what you've done, and simply put if you're not punished it means war with more enemies than we can handle."

Surprised Riser balked at the knowledge that the Maou wouldn't back him and actually was wanting this. Riser turned and looked at the approaching figures, then to his peerage who actually seemed a little shaken. Riser gritted his teeth and said, "I will not be denied what is my right!"

He formed a fire ball and launched it at Zero, said being simply batted away the attack. Zero then motioned to his accomplices and said, "you three, occupy his peerage there innocent of this man's crimes, don't kill them." The three nodded, Kallen's hands tightened around the halberd, its handle was shrunk down to two and a half feet for single handed use. Issei's fists tightened as he eyed his target, Riser's queen and rooks, Raynare's teeth bard and she felt her magic power begin to grow. Zero then said, "the peacock is mine."

"Peacock?!" cried Riser in rage. "Lowly worm I'll burn you!" Riser fired balls of fire at Lelouch in his rage, Lelouch raised his hand and a purple barrier appeared. The phoenix energy was absorbed by the barrier, the energy of the shield rippled upon contact.

Issei roared and launched himself at Yubelluna, energy massed in his fists. Yubelluna was surprised at the power that she sensed from the pawn, she thought, "he wasn't this powerful before." Her wings flared out and she jumped out of the way, just as Issei's fist collided with the pole behind her, the pillar disintegrated into dust. Riser's two rooks took the opportunity of Issei's distraction to pounce, so Isabela and Xuelan each sent their fists at Issei's head.

The gem on Issei's chest pulsed with light and his eyes flashed with it, and with it, much to the two rook's surprise, the pawn of Rias moved out of the way far faster than could be believed. The two rooks stopped and they felt a gust of wind from behind, turning they saw Issei's fist covered in crimson aura.

Issei's gear flashed again with power and his aura flared as his fists collided with the rooks, both were sent flying into the wall. Xuelan's eyes began to flutter and Isabela groaned out, "how did you get this powerful?"

"I got a little help," said Issei as his gear flashed purple for an instant and a magic circle appeared in the center. Xuelan then fell into unconsciousness and Isabela's head fell as she tried to get rid of her dizziness. Issei quickly twisted his body as a blast from Riser's queen shot past him, turning he glared at the queen. He then said, "two can play at that game."

Issei reached out her hand and a powerful beam of crimson energy shot at the queen, the purple head quickly razed a barrier. When the two magic energy's conected and large explosion blasted out, the barrier fell and Yubelluna fell to the ground.

Kallen's halberd came up and blocked the blows from Risers knight's flaming blades. The knight's teeth were bared in frustrated as there attacks were unable to beat the red head. Smirking Kallen shoved her weapon forward knocking back the knights, and quickly followed up by a set of slashes at the knights, who in turn parried them.

Karlamine spoke breathing heavily, "you're a grand opponent. But I can't allow you to interfere any further."

"Indeed," agreed Siris. She got into a stance raising her zweihander, as did Karlamine and her sword. Both blade's flames flared again, the two swung there blades unleashing waves of flames at Kallen. Flipping into the air Kallen twisted her body dodging the flames, she felt the heat and the wind caused by the flames as they went by. The flames sped towards the audience but before they collided a silver barrier appeared and stopped the attack.

"Excellent job Grayfia," complimented Sirzechs to his queen, who held up the barrier. Similar barriers surrounded the rest of the crowd protecting the attendants, Sirzechs adding his own energy when needed.

Kallen then said, "my turn!"

Her halberd began glowing with destructive energy she aimed at the knights, she unleashed the power. The knights of Riser barely managed to dodge as the energy blast hit were they had stood. Before they can get their bearings two more blasts from Kallen caught them by surprise forcing the knights to separate.

Kaallen then heard two voices saying, "cut her cut, her up, cut her up!"

Turning the red head say a set of twins with light green hair, wielding revving chainsaws. The twins jumped at Kallen, the chainsaws burst into flame Kallen stood her ground as the two came closer. Just before the flaming moving blades could hit her she quickly twisted out of the way. She grasped her halberd in two hands and swung, the axe head crackled with energy.

The blade connected with the enchanted motor of one of the saws cutting into it, the saw was cut in two. The eyes of Ile widened and she barely saw the fist of Kalen connecting with her head, sending her colliding with her sister Nel. Together the twins skidded along the floor, Ile unconscious while Nel was dazed.

"Ile, Nel!" came the cry from Mira. Turning Kallen felt the contact of the wooden staff the pawn wielded hit her stomach. Keeping her balance as she slid back, Kallen quickly brought up her halberd and blocked the overhead strike by Mira. Using the spike on the back of her weapon, Kallen hooked the staff and pulled it away from the pawn. Kallen then sent an upper cut under Mira's head which sent the red clad pawn backwards and onto the ground unconscious.

Raynare's maw opened and from came a beam of dragon/holy light at the bishop Mihae. The magic wielder razed a magic barrier hoping to stop the attack, the two energies collided and the air pressure in the air became heavy. Dust flew into the air, and once it cleared Riser's other pawns Ni and Li who had taken cover behind Mihae jumped out and charge the dragon. Raynare pushed herself up onto two legs, aura wisps swirled around her and her form transformed into her bi-pedal from.

She looked much like her old form, however she wore black leotard looking armor that exposed a large amount of her cleavage. She also wore armored boots that went up and over her knee and exposed her clawed toes. Thigh armor covered the rest of her legs. Armored grieves covered her forearms, and her upper arms were covered in armored sleeves, her black clawed hands remained un-covered. Her wings had no armor and were folded behind her back and her tail swung back and forth behind her.

She had two horns on her forehead and her ears were pointed, her dragon eyes held passion and the fire of loyalty for her master. These things halted the twin cat girls in their tracks, the intimidating figure of Raynare got into a stance and took advantage of her opponent's hesitance. She formed two pink/purple light spears shaped like swords, Raynare flapped her wings launching herself forward.

"Huh?!" cried the cat girls surprised at the speed of their opponent. They covered their fists and arms in flames and crossed their arms in a defensive posture. Rayanre's slashed and her swords connected with the twins crossed arms, the twins skidded back as Raynare pressed her attack.

The three traded blows blocking parrying and reattacking, Raynare spun around and swiped the twins with her tail. The twins jumped to avoid the tail and as they landed they barely had time to bring up their defenses as Raynare's twin light blades came upon them in a twin slash. As the twins struggled in a lock with Raynare, who managed to force them slightly apart. Li then cried, "now Mihae!"

Raynare looked up from the twins and saw the bishop preparing an attack, Raynare's mind raced and she then smirked. She said, 'oh no you don't."

Raynare then opened her mouth and from it a beam of pink/purple dragon energy shot out and towards the bishop. The bishop was too surprised and slow to raise a proper shield. So when Raynare's attack hit the improvised barrier the resulting energy blast shattered the shield. Mihae screamed in pain as she was burned and sent flying into the wall, cracking it. The bishop slid to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

""Huh!?"" cried the twin cat girls. "Impossible!"

"Hehe, quite possible," replied Raynare. She ten flapped her wings, propelling herself backwards, she then took her swords into a backhand hold. The swords lengthened into spears, she then threw them at Ni and Li. The pawns jumped away, the ground where they had stood exploded as the spears hit the ground.

As the dust cleared the pawns looked around, a black blur shot threw the hanging dust clouds. Raynare quickly head-butted Ni, the cat girl cried out in pain and fell down, she then stabbed the girl in the shoulder with a light sword. The girl passed into unconsciousness as the pain became too much.

"Sister!" cried Li. The cat girl lost herself in her anger and blindly charged the dragon hybrid. Raynare swung her arm fling a light spear at her opponent, before Li could stop herself she felt the searing pain of the light/dragon magic in her shoulder. As the cat girl fell to her knees, Raynare closed the distance and delivered a clear and hard punch to her opponent knocking her down into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Kallen continued her duel with the two knights, the three slashed and paired, and stabbed. Kallen slashed in the air and sent a wave of dragon energy at the knights, said knights sent their own waves of devil fire at Kallen. The three attacks collided and a mighty explosion which kicked up dust and smoke, and caused the barriers surrounding them to ripple.

Letting out war cries, the two knights jumped through the haze and swung their swords at were the opponent was. However the red head wasn't there, the two knights quickly took in their surroundings. Theirs eyes saw the crowd watching them, but their eyes were gazing behind the two knights.

Siris then screamed as a searing pain came from her knees, Karlamine turned in time to see Kallen finishing her slash at her counterpart's knees. Kallen then sent the butt of her halberd across Siri's head, the knight slumped to the ground dazed and unable to move.

"NO! Siris!" screamed Karlamine. She jumped forward, rage written across her face, her flaming sword held over her head. As the knight descended upon the red head, she swung her blade down. Kallen then ducked beneath the blade and sent the butt of her weapon into the knight's stomach. Said knight doubled over, Kallen then hit the knight's head with the flat of her weapons blade causing her to fall over defeated.

Issei was sent flying by an explosion, and collided with the barrier protecting the audience. Issei groaned and sat up and heard a laughing Yubelluna say, "you've gotten strong true, but you still can't beat me."

The queen landed as she spoke and her wings dissipated, she raised her staff and prepared to attack the down pawn. However before she could attack a distinct male voice said, "true but that's why he has us."

The queen turned to see the other members of the Gremory peerage, and more importantly she saw the knight plunge his sword into the ground. Blades broke up through the floor heading straight for her in at a fast pace. Yubelluna's eyes widened and she barely manage to dodge out of the way of the blades.

"Marion! Burent! Sharira!" cried Yubelluna to the remaining pawns. Said Pawns jumped into the fray between the queen and the other devils.

"Don't even think about it," came the voice of Koneko. The rook appeared with a large section of a pillar, heaving she threw the pillar. The pillar shattered upon impact with the ground, large pieces of stone and the shock wave sent the three pawns flying and too dazed to fight.

Nayghty, naughty," chided the giggling Akeno. Yubelluna quickly raised a barrier to counter the crackling bolt of lightning sent her way by the Gremory queen.

"Issei!" cried Asia as she ran and knelt by the pawn. A green glow emanated from her hands as she healed the wounds of Issei.

Issei's eyes widened and said, "Asia, everyone."

"You didn't think we'd stay out of this fight dida?" said Kiba.

"Come on pervert, lets beat this chick," said Koneko in her flat voice.

Issei grinned and jumped up and said, "right."

The gear on his chest pulsed and Issei felt the dragonic power course threw his veins, Akeno giggling said, "oh I'm starting to get hot." Once again she sent a blast of lightening at the phenex queen, said queen's barrier held but she was forced to descend to the ground.

"Sword Birth!" cried Kiba once again plunging his sword into the floor. Where in devil blades shot up threw the ground heading in a line towards Yubelluna. The queen quickly flared her wings again and jumped out of the way, she then heard the war cry of Koneko. Yubelluna quickly raised a barrier to stop the incoming punches of the rook. The Gremory quickly gave a series of punches cracking the barrier before she jumped away. The rook then said, "now Issei!"

"Right," confirmed the perverted pawn. His gear flashed and he concentrated his power in his hand, where a ball of energy formed.

"Ahhh," cried Issei as he sent his attack at the purple haired queen. The dragon/devil energy hit the barrier, the explosion shattered the barrier. Yubelluna cried out and clenched her eyes at the light of the explosion, as she opened them she saw the approaching aura covered hand of Issei. Yubelluna raised her staff to block the attack, when hand and staff connected the staff exploded sending the queen into the ground covered in scratches and bruises.

"Ohh," groaned Yubelluna. She attempted to get up but felt the cold metal of Kiba's blade against her throat, looking up at the knight Kiba spoke saying, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Riser roared in anger his flames flared and wind began blowing, Zeros coat tails fluttered as he raised his hand and a purple barrier appeared. Riser flung attack after attack at Zero, the barrier rippled with each hit but showed no sign of giving way or weakening.

"Is that all you've got!? Phenex," cried Zero. "Is really the devil that has never lost a Rating Game?"

"RAWWW! You are nothing to the great Riser," roared the enraged devil. Raising both hands Riser charged a powerful attack and then launched the massive fireball. The flames ballooned out upon impact, when the fire and smoke died down Zero was no longer standing there. "HAHAHAHA! No one can stand against Riser! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh really?" came Zero's voice. Looking up Zero floated in the air, his large black wings spread wide. "I think otherwise."

Zero then pushed his hands forward and two blasts of purple energy shot forth, Riser flared his own wings and jumped out of the way. In a black blur Zero's fist hit Riser and sent him flying into the wall. Riser quickly pulled himself upright his healing flames sizzling away his injuries, he then shot a glare and Zero then launched himself at the dragon. His fists covered fire Riser launched a barrage of punches at Zero, while Zero's arms and hands blurred as he block all of Risers attacks.

Riser punched with his right hand, Zero's hand came up and knocked Risers hand away. Zero then covered his other hand in aura and punched Riser in the chest. The crunch of bones was audible to all and Riser was launched back, Riser coughed and spit up blood.

"GRR!" growled Riser. "You think you can beat, me I'm immortal!"

Zero smirked under his mask and said, "hardly."

Zero then unleashed a large blast of purple energy, the blast it Riser square. The devil screamed in agony as the energy seemed to become purple flames, and cling to him. The flames died out almost immediately but Riser's upper clothes were burned away and his right shoulder were burned. Riesr continued screaming and clutched his shoulder, he said, "wha, why? Why am I not healing?"

"Drago fire is more powerful than phoenix fire," said Zero. "Especially my fire specifically."

"Oni-sama!" cried Ravel. She attempted to get to her brother, however Kallen's halberd blocked the way, and Raynare's hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Riser won't be defeated by you!" cried Riser launching his attack. Zero dodged around the shots and sent his own towards Riser. Said devil succeeded in dodging as well, Zero flapped his wings and shot towards the devil. Riser flared his wings and shot towards his opponent intending to intercept him, however Zero stopped and launched another set of energy blasts. Surprised Riser was unable to stop himself in time as he flew straight into the attacks of Zero. The devil hit the ground hard and screamed out.

Riser groaned and slowly worked himself up, burns and scratches covered him and split skin leaked blood. His white pants were stained red, his face had several bruises that were accented by Risers sneer. Riser picked himself up and clutched his bleeding side and then said, "what are you?"

Snickering Zero said, "I'm a dragon, the dragon, I'm justice and vengeance, I'm Zero."

"You're a dragon?" wined Riser. "So why are you doing this for mere humans?"

Frowning beneath his mask Zero said, "you murdered those men, my people. People under my protection, you left their families mourning." Zero clenched his fists and said through clenched teeth, "you took loved ones from loved ones, and that his something I cannot permit."

"What are you talking about?" said Riser. "Humans are nothing the most they can do for the supernatural is provide fodder for our ranks and an outlet for our pleasures. That's all there kind are good for, them are nothing but reincarnated devils waiting to happen."

Gasps went through he crowd, while true many in the crowd held to their beliefs of pure bloods they still didn't dare go so far. The peerages of Gremory and even Riser's own peerage looked on with wide eyes and mixed emotions. The Gremory devils looked on I anger and hate, while Riser's peerage looked on with hurt eyes filled with betrayal. Even Ravel's eyes were wide and filled with tears, she had come to love the other girls as sisters and to hear what her own brother really thought of them was like a knife to her heart.

And it was also this statement that finally broke the damn on Zero's wrath, stretching out his hand a magic circle appeared in the air. From the circle a black handle with jewel at the end appeared, Zero took hold of the handle and began pulling the object out. A cross guard appeared, the guard was shaped a pair of black dragon winds. At the center of the guard was a dragon head that had glowing purple eyes, from the mouth of the head came a black blade. The double edged blade pulse with purple aura, and sent shivers down the spine of Riser.

"Behold," said Zero, his voice was held a tone of hate and wrath. "The dragon Excalibur, "Requies" the Requiem Blade."

Riser's breathing quickened as fear from an unknown source took over his mind from nowhere. He turned around to run, Zero flapped his wings once and launched himself forward. The black dragon slashed his sword, the blade cut through the devil skin and the devil screamed out in utter agony. Riser fell to the ground and writhed in pain, his wounds steamed as his healing flames tried in vain to heal the devil.

"You've insulted dragons," said Zero as he stamped his foot down on Risers left leg. The devil scream as Zero continued, "you've insulted, humanity." He then slashed Risers lower back and then stepped on his back. Zero then said the final conviction, "and you've betrayed those that loved you, you're nothing in my eyes anymore."

"Somebody help me," cried Riser, tears streaming down his face. His peerage didn't move tears of betrayal streaming down their faces, even his sister made no move, not even trying to get to him, she simply looked away. Those in the crowd just stood there, some in fear, others in anger against the unstart Phenex. Riser cried, "PLEASE!"

Zero raised his sword, Riser struggled to get free, crying all the while, Zero than said, "your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent. Now pay the price."

Zero's flashed purple as it swung down, and a barely a second later Riser cries ceased, and the only sound his body made was a quiet thump as his severed head it the ground. No blood pooled, the steam from his wounds stopped as the devils fire went out, and his heart stopped.

Zero stepped over the body and faced the crowd and spoke, "this is your one and only warning. Humanity is no longer your play things, the Black Knights and the Dragon Faction are the protectors of the humanity. Cross us and you'll pay. I'm Zero and this is my pledge and my promise! Justificatum Vindicta!"

 **A.N. Okay quick update on things with this story, in regards to Zeros daughter, I've decided to combine two characters from both the highschool dxd and code geass universes into one. Has anyone managed to guess who Zero's daughter is yet? (And for the record even if you guess right I won't tell if your right till theat chapter comes out.) Till the next chapter. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I know this isn't one of my longer chapters but my schedule has been kinda goofy lately. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kuoh Occult Research Club**

Several figures stood in the room one being the black clad figure of Zero, two black dragon knights standing on either side of the door halberds shouldered; Kallen standing quietly just behind Zero. Two of the figures were Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou, the rest of the peerage standing at the back of the room. The last two figures in the room were the forms of the red headed Maou Sirzechs and his queen Grayfia.

"I must say the show was good if a bit grizzly," said Sirzechs somewhat darkly.

"Maybe," replied Zero's masked face. "But it had to be done, it was either him or the rest of devil kind."

"True," said the super devil. "One way or another has this not sealed our future cooperation?"

Snickering Zero said, "as long as you do not betray the principles that you've embodied since you took your office, than yes future cooperation is assured. Also I know your personality Sirzechs, you allowed me to do what I did so your sister could escape this marriage, even if you hadn't allowed me you would've found another way."

Sirzechs snickered as well, and nodded, which earned a cry from Rias, "oni-sama!"

"I respect you for your decision Sirzechs," said Zero. Turning to Issei he also said, "you too Mr. Hyoudou, you both are willing to do anything to keep your loved ones safe, I whole heartedly respect that."

"Hehehe, thanks I guess," said Issei rubbing the back of his head. Issei then spoke up quickly asking, "um quick question, um what will happen to Riser's peerage?"

Sirzechs then spoke saying, "they will be retained by the Phenex family until Ravel Phenex is allowed to claim them." Accepting this answer Issei nodded and became silent.

"On another important point Sizechs," said Zero growing serious. "I hope this incident has provoked a larger notion to sue for peace. Because it is incidents like this that can break the fragile truce with the other two major factions. I think you know what would happen if the war started again."

Growing serious himself the red headed Maou replied, "yes, and this incident has increased my awareness of my people's fragile state of affairs."

"Good," said Zero. "I don't have time to try and deal with another war between you and the other factions. I have enough on my plate as it is, I have no desire to begin destroying large swathes of the different worlds in an attempt to stop the war, to many casualties. I highly suggest you begin opening talks about a more permanent peace with your counterparts."

"I think I might just have to do that," said Sirzechs smiling.

"Very good indeed," said Zero. Turning to Kallen and his guards he said, "Q-1, it's time we were off." Looking at Sirzechs he inclined his head and said, "Sirzechs, Grayfia." Turning to Rias, Issei, and the rest of the peerage he said, "Ms. Gremory, Mr. Hyoudou, and company, I bid you all farewell and I hope to see all of you again."

"Wait," said Issei. "Aren't you gonna leave us with some sage wisdom or some crap like that?"

Issei then felt the back of his head spike in pain as Rias slapped the back of his head while the rest of the peerage shook their heads. Zero laughed and then said, "well, today I guess I can do that."

Moving forward Zero first to stand in front of Kiba, said knight looked up at Zero's imposing masked face. The dragon then spoke saying, "Kiba, you've got passion don't let that passion turn into hate. Hate will only lead to your own destruction, even if it is for the best of reasons, for friends or fulfilling a promise. Once you allow yourself to lose your battle with it, you will destroy yourself and hurt those that are closest to you."

The knight being somewhat speechless at that moment nodded and muttered out, "h…hai."

Next Zero moved to Asia, gently he lowered himself to her height, the blond became somewhat nervous as the dragon in front of her looked her square in the face. Despite the mask's expressionless face, somehow everyone new that Zero meant no harm. He then spoke saying, "Asia you've been blessed with an astounding gift, and you've used it wisely. You've got friends that will protect you not out of selfish desire for the power you hold, but for the mere fact that they love you. My advice to you is this, have courage you've been pushed around and you have shown little resistance. Don't be afraid to stand up for what you believe young one."

Standing to his full height he moved on to his next target, Akeno leaving behind another speechless devil. Moving in front of the queen, stared at her, Akeno the said, "ara…ara, and what advice do you have for me?"

Chuckling himself Zero said, "You reject a part of yourself out of the fear you have of facing your own demons. Do not let this fear and hate control you, if you reject yourself then you fail in honoring those who loved and love you. Overcome this and embrace what makes you the person you are."

The queen's eyes widened slightly and her mouth fell open, she wondered why it sounded like this man new about her secret. But at the same time Zero's words rang a cord inside her soul. Turning to his next target Zero once again lowered himself down to face the small white haired rook. He then said, "much like Akeno you reject yourself, believing yourself to be unfit to exist. Stop, you are who you are, and has that stopped others from loving you? No. Blood does not make a person who they are, that choice belongs with the person."

Turning for the last time Zero left the shocked devils of the peerage turning to face the King and the Pawn. Standing in front of them he looked at Rias and said, "Rias, you've allowed your emotions to guide you through much of what has happened. But do not let your emotions cloud your vision, when you do that you fail to see how your decision will affect those around you. Be it family, friends, or your own peerage. Be wary of how you conduct yourself."

Looking at Issei Zero said, "Issei, you're a pervert." Issei's head dropped at Zero's voice, his words feeling like a massive weighted weapon striking his soul. Strange when others had said that it did not have the same sting as it did when this dragon had said it. Zero then continued, "but an honest one. In truth what I see in you is not someone searching for a mate just for the sake of mating. Despite all of dribble you spout, you lie to yourself, find the truth that you try and hide. And I think you somewhat know what I mean, so know this to, losing the ones you care and love for is a fate that none should now. So protect those you care for."

With that the dragon turned and began leaving, leaving behind a peerage of fish faced devils. Once outside the door, Kallen said, "from the way you spoke back there it sounded like you knew all about them. Have you met them before?"

Shaking his head Zero said, "no, but I did make it a point to study up on the Gremory peerage, and I must say that Ms. Gremory certainly found some interesting characters." With this a magic circle formed and the small group teleported away.

 **Government Bureau, Tokyo**

Suffice to say that the entire complex was in a stir would be an understatement. Ever since the arrival of Princess Cornelia, the entire government bureau were in a mad rush to get all their work up to date. The time of the laid back Prince Clovis was over, the militaristic regime of the li Britannia sisters was in full effect. And of course no one wanted to end up like the poor colonial government official who greeted Cornelia. Having a gun pointed at their head and threatened with death if things didn't turn around.

But the one bright side of all this, if there truly was one, was that Villetta Nu had been retained by the new Viceroy as an assistant. Not to be confused with the sub-Viceroy, that job was allocated for the younger li Britannia, Princess Euphemia. If her position had a name, Villetta would probably be something of an assistant Viceroy. All in all her job wasn't to dissimilar to what she had been doing as interim-Viceroy. Filling out forms while the actual Viceroy was off God knows where doing Gods knows what.

But at the moment the Viceroy was actually returning from an excursion fighting terrorists somewhere in the mountains. Cornelia herself strode with militaristic grace and purpose, her head held high while her eyes shown with victory. Her knights behind her held much the same expression, if not a little more reserved.

"Hail the conquering heroes," muttered Villetta under her breath as the group approached. Straitening herself and adopting a more appropriate expression she said, "welcome back Viceroy. I hope your operation went as planned."

Smiling like predator the purple headed warrior princess replied, "indeed it did. The Blood of the Samurai network is no more, unfortunately no sign of Zero was discovered."

"Unfortunate," said Villetta. "But now that you've returned there are some things that need your attention."

"Of course," said Cornelia, but one could hear the slight annoyance in her voice. She truly was the epitemy of a military front line officer. Loving the thrill of close in fighting, leading from the front and absolutely abhorring anything political or otherwise. Villetta thought, "one would think she was an Amazon or Valkyrie rather than a human princess."

Upon entering the Viceroy's office Cornelia swung of her cape and sent it flying, the elaborate piece of cloth landed on the couch nearby. The princess moved around her desk and sat in chair sinking into the material. Her knight Guilford moving to stand next to her, while the extremely soldiery type Darlton took seat in another chair.

"So what's happened since I've been out?" asked Cornelia.

Villetta then presented her with a small folder, she said, "this is a summation of rumored and confirmed Black Knight attacks. So far nothing of extreme importance has been targeted, only small convoys and a couple of railroad bombings. No casualties on our end, there targets have not caused any civilian losses despite some of the targets were civilian owned facilities. All private security in the areas targeted have no footage of the attack taking place and the guards all claim to having been knock unconscious before the attack. Medical examination shows that they indeed were struck over the heads hard enough to render unconsciousness. "

"Is there a count of Black Knight losses?" asked Cornelia as she flipped through the pages.

"Nothing that can be confirmed," said Villetta faining disappointment. Her acting skills having been improved over the course of her years as a spy. "If they did have any fatal casualties they take their dead with them. Several soldiers claim to have hit some Black Knights however it is unknown if they Knights were wounded killed or anything else."

"Hmm, seems Zero really doesn't care for civilian casualties," commented Darlton.

"Indeed," said Guilford. "At the same time it could easily be chalked up to him not having the forces to mount any serious attacks."

Villetta listened keeping her mouth shut, just barely. Cornelia then spoke saying, "I agree Guilford. Zero has only appeared recently and could not have a large following just yet, and his apparent abhorring of civilian losses will be his downfall. Villetta what forces can be mustered at the moment?"

"Um," said Villetta. "At the moment the only units that could possibly be fielded at this moment are your shock troops. All their units have fully arrived here and they are rested and supplied."

"Mhhmm, very well," said Cornelia. "I believe I have a plan to draw out our little problem."

 **Shinjuku Base**

Kallen bounced around the training course unleashing blasts from her halberd taking out targets that pooped up from nowhere. Her agility and speed were almost superhuman, in fact they were super human. Every now and again she would unleash a pair of red dragon wings to match her hair. The moment when she had been given the power of the dragons.

She and her group had gone through the required examinations for new recruits to the Black Knights and Dragon Faction. Medical examinations to determine health and scans to see the amount of magic potential they had. And a large number of other tests, she was surprised to find that she had the ability to become a dragon knight. On the urging and encouragement of the rest of her group she accepted, she was even more surprised to find Zero being the one to perform the ceremony.

The black dragon had presented her with a black dragon scale, upon touching the scale a purple magic circle appeared. A smile appeared on Lelouch's unmasked face and Kallen gasped as the scale sank into her hand with a purple glow. She felt immense power flow through her, with a flap a pair of red wings appeared on her back. While her eyes changed to the slitted eyes of a dragon, followed by a flash that only Lelouch saw.

Now she continued to train her power increasing with every day, even the other dragon knights found her progress astounding. As she came to a stop on the other side of the course she turned to see the rest of her group clapping. Next to them laid on the ground were what looked like normal rifles, the only difference was that these weapons fired dragon energy bullets; the weapons were just like the light weapons used by the Church Exorcists. Or more accurately they were down scaled versions of the weapons used by the Heavy Shock Troops.

The enchanted halberd used by Kallen and those used by the Dragon Knights, were not capable for the majority of the Black Knights due to the lack of a large amount of magic potential. As well the training needed to control the power levels of the halberds required training that could not be given to the entire organization. Only certain humans had the full capability to use the halberds, mostly wizards and sorceresses which were formed into special units.

"Way ta go Kallen!" cried Tamaki. Kallen smiled and waved back, the drill instructor standing behind the group than spoke up saying in his harsh voice, "alright worms! Ready your weapons, you're next get ready the course is being reset!"

The former resistance group scramble around for their weapons and trying to get into position. Kallen couldn't help but giggle as she watched, a new voice spoke behind her, "Ms. Kozuki."

Jumping the red head turned around and stared at the armored figure, the knight then said, "Zero requests your presence, please follow me."

"Yes sir," replied Kallen. The two then left the training area and began to traverse the large base. They passed formations of troops and civilians going about doing various works. Eventually they entered the command building, the messenger than stopped and allowed Kallen to continue to Zero's office/quarters. As she moved down the halls the guards let her pass, their purple dragon emblems on their shoulder guards stood out on their black armor.

She then came upon the double doors to Zero's office, raising her hand Kallen knocked on the door. From the other side, came the voice, "enter."

Opening the door Kallen entered, Zero sat unmasked behind his desk, he looked up and said, "ah Kallen, I'm glad you're here. I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Take a seat," said Zero motioning for her to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. Kallen sat down in the chair and stared at the black dragon. Zero then continued, "I wanted to congradgulate your progress."

"Thank you Zero," said Kallen grinning.

Zero smiled as well, and said, "your scores in training and the prowess you showed at the Phenex Estate I've come to an important decision your future here."

Kallen became slightly nervous at what Zero was saying, she couldn't help but have a bit of fear. Zero then said, "I've decided to promote you to the "Dragon Guard" effective immediately." Kallen's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide, "wha wha wha what?!"

Zero laughed and said, "your progress has exceeded nearly all previous candidates and you certainly have more than enough qualities."

"I..I..I don't know what to say," said Kallen still surprised at the opportunity presented to her.

Still smiling Zero continued saying, "I think I might know a concern of yours over this. You're afraid that if you become part of the Dragon Guard that you won't see much combat if at all. But you would be mistaken The dragon Guard are much more than mere body guards they are in fact the most elite soldiers in the faction." Kallen continued her silence listening apply to Zero, as he continued, "the Guard hold a great ranking among the faction. And if you work hard enough there is another promotion awaiting you in the future."

With the added incentive Kallen smiled herself and said, "I think I'll take the promotion."

"Excellent Kallen," said Zero. "But remember just because you're part of the Dragon Guard and have a slight over ranking on much of the rest of the faction you still are low rankning within the Guard."

"Right," said Kallen adopting a serious expression and tone.

Zero than said, "Jeremiah is the ultimate Commander of the Guard of the moment, as well as my second in command. You will report to him and he will give you a schedule on your new duties and an updated training schedule."

"Yes sir," said Kallen standing and placing his fist over her heart and giving a slight bow, the salute of the Faction.

"Dismissed Guardsmen," said Zero, Kallen then turned and left the room.

As she left the room a magic circle appeared next to Zero's face and from it came a Villetta's saying, "my lord, something's come up, Cornelia's is moving for you."

 **A.N. Okay next chapter should be the battle of Saitama Ghetto. (Should be) Next update I think might be Britannia Rising. We'll see how much I can get done I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter for it but I don't know how much my schedule will allow me to write. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Alright Y'all heres my Christmas gift to all my readers, quite possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Well maybe the longest, a long chapter anyway. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Shinjuku**

"In two days Cornelia will move into the Saitama Ghetto, and attempt to stage a trap for me," said Zero. He and the other leaders of the Black Knights were in a conference room discussing the information being sent to them by Villetta.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ohgi. This was his first meeting with the other leaders of the Black Knights, and spoke hoping to get an answer he would understand.

Zero replied, "we're going to spring the trap."

This earned a snicker from the other officers in the room, their leaders sense of dry humor had not gone away. Seeing Ohgi's distress Zero said, "simply put Ohgi we are going to go to Saitama. Spring Cornelia's so called trap and then dish her, her first defeat."

Accepting the answer Ohgi relaxed, another voice spoke saying, "how does Cornelia intend to "lure" you in?"

Frowning Zero replied, "she intends to recreate the Shinjuku incident."

"WHAT!?" came the uproar of the room.

Gesturing with his hand to calm the room down again, he continued, "since it's to late to stop you all from jumping to conclusions I'll just put them at ease. Cornelia doesn't intend to massacre the Japanese civilians."

A general sigh of relief passed through the room as all those present lost a fraction of their built up tension.

"Considering the economic situation that our friends the Ashfords have so kindly helped start," said Zero. In truth the information about the Ashfords had surprised Kallen, the fact that the owner of the school she went to was a supporter of Zero was a shock. Zero had explained that he had "converted" Reuben Ashford to his side years prior. It also helped that he was a former supporter of his "mother." Former being the key word. Of course Milly had no idea about his at all, Zero saying that she was not yet ready for the responsibility such knowledge incurred. He also hinted at the fact that he didn't want a Milly who knew about the supernatural running around planning parties just yet. Kallen at that point was certain that Zero had just told what damnation in the afterlife looked like.

"Cornelia will not be massacring the civilians," Zero continued. "Because she needs these same civilians in order to rebalance the economic status of the area. She therefore plans to use smoke and mirror tactics, as well as a few terrorist executions and phony communications to "trick" us into believing there is a massacre underway."

"At which point you would swoop in, she feigns defeat then counters with her own knightmare and guard destroying our forces and capturing you. Correct?" asked Ohgi.

Smiling Zero commented, "very good Ohgi, that's more or less what her plan is."

"So how are we going to counter this, we surely aren't going to sit back and watch are we?"

This time grinning Zero said, "no, as I said we are going to deal the "Goddess of Victory," a resounding defeat and one that she won't be able to hide."

The rest of the room started grinning as well, then someone spoke up asking, "what kind of troops is she going to be fielding?"

Zero then replied, "she will be fielding her main shock troops, which coincidently are also the units full of the most loyal and fanatical Britannian Darwinists in her army."

Ohgi started getting nervous at this revelation, he asked, "so how does this play in Zero?"

"Simple as this," said Zero. "Most Britannian shock troop units are specifically made up of fanatical soldiers because of their tenacity in battle. If we wipe out these units before the rest of Cornelia's army arrives in Japan, they will be missing some of their best fighters and pseudo commissars preaching their Darwinist views. We then have a better chance of winning supporters within their ranks."

This statement not only calmed Ohgi partly but got the entire room grinning like Cheshire cats.

 **Zero's Mansion, Master Bedroom**

"Will that be all master?" asked Sayoko smiling after pouring the tea into Lelouch's cup. Sprouting from her head were two cat ears, and from her back three cat tails sprouted which gently swayed in happiness.

Smiling back at the rare Nekomata Lelouch said, "yes thank you Sayoko, please have the rest of the night for yourself. I'll see to Nunnally."

"Thank you master," replied Sayoko grinning and leaving the room after placing the tea pot down on the side table.

Taking a sip of tea Lelouch raised up the book he held in his hand, looking upon the hand written ink and ornately drawn pictures. The old manuscript depicted ancient tales and lore long forgotten by both the human and much of the supernatural realms. With every turn of the page he smiled, enjoying the time he so rarely got, when nothing required his immediate attention, and tonight he would spend it in his room. Lelouch reclined his six foot ten frame filling his chair, the gentle crackling of the fire in the fireplace accompanied the sound of the pages turning.

The creaking of the door got his attention and standing on the threshold Nunnally stood, she was dressed in her pajamas and her hair was slightly damp from the bath she took. She looked at Lelouch and said, "big brother?"

Closing the book and setting it and the tea cup on the table, he motioned for the girl to come to him. The purple eyed girl crossed the room where upon Lelouch picked up the girl in a hug setting her down on his lap. He asked, "what's the matter Nunna?"

"You're going to fight Cornelia aren't you," stated Nunnlly.

Guessing where the conversation was going said, "yes, very soon."

"Are you going to kill her like you did Clovis?" asked Nunnally.

"No, not if it can be avoided," said Lelouch looking down at Nunnally. "She and Eupie were the only siblings I actually loved back in Pendragon. And I have plans for them, I won't kill them."

Satisfied with the answer Nunnally reached up wrapping her arms around Lelouch hugging him. Lelouch reciprocated the gesture wrapping his own arms around the small frame of his sister. Almost as if by his touch Nunnally's eyes began to close as sleep crept upon her consciousness. As she yawned Lelouch smiled and stood holding Nunnally in his arms. With his sister in his arms he walked out of his chambers and made his way to hers. Entering her room, the place covered with stuffed animals, drawings from when she was younger. Moving Nunnally into his left arm, he reached with his right he pulled back the covers on her bed. Gentle he laid her down in the bed being careful not to wake her, with just as much care he pulled the covers back over her body. She smiled at the appearance of the new warmth, she snuggled into the pillows and covers. Lelouch leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and lovingly saying, "good night Nunna."

Quietly he left the room closing the door and making his way back to his own chambers. Upon entering his room he was greeted by the site of C.C. laying on the couch he had in the room. She wore a simple white pajama top and pants, she laid across the couch sipping a cup of tea and flipping through the pages of the book he had been reading. She looked up at Lelouch and said, "finished putting little Nunnally to bed?"

Nodding Lelouch replied, "indeed, but what I would like to know what are you doing in my room?"

"You've been so busy lately I was wondering when you were gonna tell your plans for little ole me," teased C.C.

Smirking Lelouch saw the look in C.C.'s eyes knowing there was more to her visit than a simple conversation on such matters. But humoring her Lelouch replied, "of course I've got plans for you Ceciniah my dear. From what I've seen of your memories, you'd make a decent field commander and surprisingly you've got considerable skill in knightmare piloting."

"All true," gloated Ceciniah.

Ignoring her statement Lelouch said, "so therefore that's exactly what you'll be, a special commander I put in command when I need important tasks done."

"Really?" asked C.C. "Just like that?"

Lelouch nodded and replied, "just like that. Despite what you've done in the past is of little consequence to me, I've forgiven you and given you a second chance. I know that you and I know you won't betray me, it also helps that you know what I can do to you if you do betray me."

An almost unnoticed drop of sweat ran down the side of Ceciniah's face, she then muttered, "right."

Smirking once more Lelouch reassured, "but we both now that it will never come to that."

Smiling herself C.C. nodded, even as they talked Lelouch could see the look hidden behind C.C.'s eyes' the real reason why she was here. But all the while he kept smiling ignoring the look and allowing C.C. to say her piece. Lelouch's smile turned to a frown in a moment, he sense _her_ coming down the hall, she wasn't bothering to hide her distressed aura. Standing from his chair, surprising C.C. he turned to the door his face morphing into one of pity.

Both Lelouch and C.C. watched as the door slowly opened as if the person opening it was afraid to see what was in the room. A second later the door opened fully and there stood Kuroka, but to C.C. she was starkly different from before. Instead of a proud Nekomata that standing tall teasing everyone to no end, there stood a Kuroka that looked like a scared and defenseless child. Kuroka's cat ears trembled as they drooped, her tails did much the same dropping from behind her and shaking slightly. The nightgown she wore was ruffled as though she had been tossing and turning in it for hours. Her eyes flowed with tears that formed rivers upon her face, she sniffled just loud enough for both Lelouch and C.C. to hear. C.C. was shocked into silence and could not help but stare at the scene before her, in silence she watched Lelouch's response to the entrance of the distraught Nekomata.

Lelouch slowly opened his arms, a warm smile growing on his face. He then spoke with a warm tone C.C. had heard him use when he had comforted her in the past. He said, "it's okay kitten come here."

Kuroka then began walking to Lelouch her pace betraying the fact she was trying not to run in an attempt to preserve some form of her dignity. But with each of her steps her pace quickened till she was nearly speed walking by the time she reached Lelouch. Said dragon promptly closed his arms around her as the neko buried her head in his chest and once again began to silently sob, her tails wrapping themselves around Lelouch's waist and the wrist of the arm around her. Gently Lelouch began rocking himself in a comforting motion, his hand gently petting the top of Kuroka's head. As he did so he whispered, "shhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay. No one is gonna hurt you anymore kitten, I'm here, I'm right here. It's okay."

As the twos stood there C.C. watched, and as she did so she sensed Lelouch doing something else besides physically comforting Kuroka. Carefully he was releasing a comforting aura, the comforting warmth of his aura spread over Kuroka and spread all the way to C.C. who gasped at its presence. Time seemed to disappear as C.C. stared at the pair, as time did pass Lelouch began taking on more and more of Kuroka's weight as the Neko began to fall asleep. She had slowly stopped sobbing and crying as consciousness began to ebb from her mind and body.

Carefully Lelouch picked up the dozing Neko and walked to the coach and sat down next to Ceciniah who had moved over to accommodate him. Siting carefully he laid Kuroka out onto the coach so she lay with her head still buried in his warm chest. Turning his head he looked at C.C. and said, "when I first found her she was on the run because she had tried to kill her devil master. He was intending to use her sister as a means to increase his own power, and he did things to Kuroka that should never be spoken of. So she took matters into her own hands to protect her sister, and attempted to kill him. In response her sister was taken from her, and him, she was branded a stray devil and was forced to flee."

"She wound up in Japan where I found her in a state much like this," Lelouch said indicating the slumbering nekomata. "I adopted her afterwards, and once I heard her story I hunted that devil down and made him pay for what he did."

Looking back at Kuroka Lelouch said, "and every now and then she will relapse having nightmares and the like of what happened to her. On nights like these she comes to me for comfort, and blood or not she is my daughter so I'll never turn her away." Looking back at C.C. he continued, "sound familiar?"

C.C. nodded looking away from the piercing eyes of Lelouch who asked, "how long have you been having nightmares Ceciniah?"

Her head sinking lower C.C. responded, "ever since you came back into my life. For the longest time I had thought I buried all ability to dream away like I had everything else. But since I came here they have started coming back, at first they were nothing but for the last week I've had trouble even getting to sleep let alone staying asleep."

Gathering strength of will, Ceciniah looked up into Lelouch's eyes, within them she saw the same emotions she saw when Kuroka arrived. Opening his free arm light purple energy tendrils came forth and gently pulled Ceciniah to Lelouch who wrapped said arm around Ceciniah's waist. He then said, "if you had a problem like this you should have come to me. You did so all those years ago when you were first trying to overcome the betrayal of the _nun_ you should've known you could've come to me again."

She lowered her head to his shoulder and said, "I wasn't thinking I guess."

Knowing that this wasn't the full or possibly real answer, Lelouch nonetheless accepted it and hugged her closer. He realized more of the comforting aura he emitted, Ceciniah sighing in comfort, consciousness ebbing from her. Soon she was asleep like Kuroka propped against Lelouch, with a wave of his hand a magic circle appeared and the fire died down. Stretching his other hand purple tendrils pulled back the covers of the large bed in the room. Using his great strength he lifted the sleeping pair and moved into the bed. The girls then snuggled closure, Lelouch's adopted daughter on his right and Ceciniah on his left.

 **Student Council Room**

"Well I'm sorry Milly but that's just how it's gonna be," said Lelouch. "I'm gonna be gone the rest of today and probably another day or two."

"Well just make sure you're careful," replied the blond student council president. "And when you get back I need you to rebalance the budget again."

Sighing Lelouch said, "very well, but only if you cut back on your spending on these parties of yours."

"Mhmm, maybe," smirked Milly. Lelouch was about to smirk back when he heard shirly cry out, "oh I wish you would quit gambling Lulu!"

"Gambling?" questioned Suzaku. The Japanese boy had enrolled in the Academy upon the suggestion, more like order, of Princess Euphemia. The Princess had taken it upon herself to look after Suaku after his actions in the skirmish against the remaining Purists. She even got Cornelia to sanction a promotion for Suzaku to Warrant Officer. Euphemia promptly also used her authority to get Suzaku as a private/secret aide for herself, this had caused no little consternation for those who knew. It also caused some issues when he arrived at Ashford, of course Lelouch had been notified by Rueben upon the order coming through. Lelouch had sanctioned the enrolment smiling at the same time because he had been easily granted the perfect access to the White Dragon Emperor on a regular bases.

"Yes, gambling I have a little hobby of fleecing corrupt nobles out of their money," said Lelouch non-chelauntly. "It's made a great way to gain income for me and Nunnally."

"Oh," replied the Honorary Britannian with mixed feelings about this evident in his tone.

"But this is not a gambling trip," comforted, and lied, Lelouch. "I'm actually going to be meeting with some business men in an attempt to procure a few investment deals. This will hopefully be able to provide a better source of income for me and Nunna."

Visibly relieved Shirley said, "oh, well if it at least stops your gambling."

Nodding Lelouch waved and turned out of the room, into the hallway closing the door behind himself. As the door clicked shut Lelouch felt something bump into him and promptly fall to the ground. The figure let a surprised, "eek!"

Looking down at the fallen form of Nina Lelouch said, "oh I'm sorry Nina."

"It's alright Lelouch," said Nina in her timid voice.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Lelouch, helping Nina up. He then knelt down to help her pick up the books and papers she had dropped.

"Well um, eeehhh um, you see um," said Nina.

Lelouch cut her off saying, "Suzaku is in there and you're nervous about going in there aren't you.

Nina looked away embarrassment evident on her face, sighing Lelouch said, "you know Suzaku is really a nice person and won't try and hurt you. Just give him a chance."

Nina bit her bottom lip and nodded, "okay." She and Nunnally were friends if not sisters, her timidness had drawn Nunnally's youthful outgoingness had drawn them to each other. And she understood why Nunnally bragged having Lelouch as a brother. He could make people like her, who were afraid or nervous feel exceptionally brave, just by him standing in their presence. She understood why some of the younger students of the middle school grades had given him the nickname, "Big Brother of Ashford Academy." Nina looked up into Lelouch's eyes and said, "okay, I'll try Lelouch."

Smiling Lelouch said, "that's good, very good."

As Nina left Lelouch turned and continued walking, sighing out, "I think my age has started to show recently."

 **Saitama Ghetto**

Trucks rolled into the ghetto constantly, their cargo, weapons of death, soldiers, and more. Meanwhile below ground black clad soldiers scoured the sewers, searching for important exits, searching for any trace of Britannian surveillance below ground. One truck came to a stop, the ramp on its trailer opening with a clang as it hit the ground. Black armored figures with red dragons emblazed on their shoulders spilled out. Walking behind them Zero, face covered by his mask, proceeded to enter the building they had stopped in front of. This building compared to the others was in far better shape, though it still couldn't be compared to the architecture of the Britannian residential areas.

Inside the building, a large open area stood in the center of the building, crowded in the center were the members of the local resistance group knelt, the Yamato Alliance. Surrounding them were Black Knights their Dragon Rifles aimed at them, two Heavy Shock troopers stood nearby as well, their weapons trained at the kneeling figures as well.

"Zero!" cried a member of the Alliance as Zero entered the room. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Snarling underneath his mask/helmet Zero replied, "the meaning of this is to ensure the safety of the residents of this ghetto, and you have been labeled a detriment to that safety. Therefore you shall be removed."

"What?!" cried the apparent spokesman/leader of the alliance. "We protect this ghetto! We're backed by Kyoto! What the hell do you mean we're a detriment!?"

Moving quickly forward Zero wrapped his hand around the man's neck, squeezed and lifted him off the ground. The other members of the alliance jumped in surprise at the action while the man quickly grabbed at Zero's wrist trying to break the dragon's hold on him. A feral growl grumbled from Zero's mask as he said, "you "protect" this ghetto? My ass. You provide the same type of protection as the mafia. You threaten the residents forcing them to give you a portion of their meager earnings. And, if they don't pay you in money, you force them to pay in other ways." Zero's grip tightened, the man letting out a joked gasp as he tried to breath. Zero then continued saying, "and as for Kyoto, you are a perfect example of their desperation. They fund common criminals and thugs to fight for _THEIR_ cause, how despicable."

Zero then dropped the man who gasped for air as he hit the ground, looking back up at Zero he tried to say something but the sourness in his neck stifled any attempt at speech. Zero then pointed at the whole group and said, "you will all be held accountable for what has transpired here in the ghetto, any other members of this cell will be hunted down. You will then be tried, if found guilty, you will either die or be sentenced to labor. If however you are not found guilty you will be offered to either fight for us, or be released back into civilian life. But make no mistake, if you are arrested by us again and found guilty of criminal charges we won't be so forgiving, this is you're only chance." Turning to the guards he said, "finish securing them and take them away."

Turning once more Zero began walking till he entered a nearby room, in the center of it a large table stood, strew with maps of the ghetto. Markings littered the map, showing possible defense lines and firing positions for artillery, etc. Around the table stood officers and commanders of the Black Knights, including Jeremiah, Ohgi, and even Loyd stood nearby. As did Kallen who stood at the back of the room, halberd leaning against the wall. The room went quite as Zero entered, removing his mask and setting on the table he said, "gentlemen and ladies, report."

Jeremiah stepped forward saying, "my lord, we have begun deploying in secret as per you orders. We have begun deploying our artillery at the optimal firing positions, and fortifying the surrounding areas and disguiisign these works again as you ordered."

"Excellent," said Zero. "And the civilian evacuation?"

Ohgi spoke up saying, "we just finished clearing the sewers and maintenance tunnels Zero." He smirked saying, "much to Tamaki's displeasure." This earned a snicker from several people before Ohgi continued, "we will begin evacuating the populace within the hour. But we could be delayed should any of our incoming traffic get in the way."  
Nodding Zero replied, "good, make sure to coordinate with the other commanders to avoid those problems." He then spoke to the entire room, "as the civilians leave begin rigging our traps and fortifying your positions. As the remainder our troops come in they will be doing the same. Understood?"

The occupants of the room nodded, Zero then said, "very well. Return to your units and await further orders."

As the room emptied Zero said to Ohgi, "this will be your groups first real battle, remember your orders. Protect the evacuation sites at all cost, then take a rear guard action at the exit, keep it open in case we need to retreat."

Ohgi nodded but before he could speak again Zero continued, "reassure your companions, this is an important assignment, this is not a slight against you. If anything this is one of the most important part of this plan, it doesn't truly matter if we win the battle. If we deprive Cornelia of her true victory and cost her supplies and men, then it's a victory."

Ohgi nodded once more and left the room, turning to Kallen he said, "as for you, you shall remain with me, and act as a mobile reserve incase Ohgi's unit or any other cannot hold."

Kallen nodded picking up her halberd as and followed Zero as he left the room as well.

 **Government Bureau**

Villetta stood watching the screen in front of her as Cornelia's forces left on their march to the Saitama Ghetto. Two brigades of Cornelia's elite Shock Troops, another brigade from the remnants of the Tokyo garrison. Totaling an entire Division of 10,000 soldiers including 230 knightmare frames (excluding the princess's royal guard of fifty frames) 100 hundred self-propelled coil artillery guns and tanks; and almost an equal amount of APCs. For the operation the Goddess of Victory intended this amount of fire power in laymen's terms would be "overkill."

But when compared to her master's forces and his mind, these forces were nothing. Her feeding her master information on every aspect of Cornelia's operation she had access to, gave Zero almost every edge. Not to mention Zero was also deploying a battalion of Dragon Knights alongside the division of Black Knight soldiers. And on top of this the Black Knights were using the new artificial sacred gear frames instead of true knightmares. This alone gave them an advantage due to the superior maneuverability of the SCs over the knightmares.

Opening a magic communication circle she said, "Conrelia is on the move master."

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

Cornelia sat in the ornate thrown that had once hosted her brother's opulent behind, not something she relished. She stared out at the crumbling visage of the Saitama Ghetto, with a frown plastered on her face she ordered, "commence the operation."

Outside soldiers, vehicles, and knightmares began moving into the ghetto, both over the land and over the bridge spanning the nearby river. Icons on the digital tactical map should the progress of the Britannian units as they advanced. Infantry disembarked from APCs and charged into buildings, searching for the residents inside. Reports flooded the air waves all having a similar message, "no one is here."

"What is going on?" asked Cornelia in a calm voice, annoyance ebbing at the edges of her tone.

"My Lady," reported one of her officers. "It appears that every building our troops have checked is abandoned. There are signs of the occupants leaving in a hurry, as if they knew something was coming."

"Impossible how could the locals known we were coming when we only announced our movements against the Yamato Alliance hours ago?" replied Cornelia her annoyance gaining momentum.

"A security leak?" suggested another officer.

This earned a scoffing reply from another saying, "who among our command structure would side with the Elevens?"

Cornelia began tapping her fingers as more reports from her forward units came in saying that they were barely encountering pests let alone residents. Growling silently she said, "order our aerial units to fly over the ghetto, find out where everyone went!"

"Yes my lady."

Overhead VTOLs began flying into the ghetto, as they flew they reported the same as the ground troops, no one. Cornelia then ordered, "obliterate the known headquarters of the Alliance. That should bring out someone."

 **In the Sky**

A flight of VTOLs altered their course and began arming their missile pods and guns. As the headquarters of the resistance cell came into view the VTOLs opened fire. Missiles smashed into the building, exploding and sending concrete and building materials flying. Fire burst from the windows as the inside caught fire, the VTOLs moved into a hovering position and loosed a second volley of missiles. They also opened fire with their main coil guns, the large slugs tore through the walls of the building ripping the insides of the building apart. Minutes later the hail of bullets and missiles stopped the building belched smoke and fire the pilot reported, "destruction complete, I think we got em."

Before a reply could be made two of the VTOLs exploded in bright flare, arcs of crimson energy arc from the building behind them. The VTOLs almost as one shouted out, "we're under attack, mayday, mayday we're goin down!" Barely a minute passed before the flight of aircraft were smoldering piles of scrap in the street. The Black Knights in the building lowered their weapons and proceeded to vacate the building they had occupied.

"What happened?!" shouted Cornelia her patience beginning to ebb.

"We d..d..dont know milady," stuttered one of the officers. "Echo flight just disappeared, one moment they said their mission was a success. The next moment their screaming their under attack, then we lost their ID signals."

"Grr, the Yamato Alliance shouldn't have known this was coming," muttered Cornelia. "Nor should they be well armed enough to take down a flight of VTOLs, at least not this early in the game." Standing up Cornelia said, "very well we'll play the Alliance's game for a while. Order the remaining VTOLs to begin search and destroy patterns, starting with where the Alliance's headquarters were. All ground units will increase their speed, and divert a unit or two to the headquarters area as well."

The officers grinned and nodded saying, "yes my lady!"

 **In the Sky**

The sound of VTOL engines echoed through the sky as the aircraft zoomed across the ghetto. Suddenly flashes of light lit the sky followed by a great shock wave in the air that tore nearby aircraft apart. On the ground newly uncovered guns belonging to the Black Knights fired magically charged shells. More flashes soon followed the first and VTOLs began dropping in droves, their sophisticated defenses against missile attacks being useless against the simple ammunition.

The Britannian aircraft began swerving attempting to dodge the fire from the ground only to be met with smarter rocket attacks from the ground. As the attack craft pilots swirled their craft they added to the flood of messages entering the Princesses command center. Only to be met with orders to report where the enemy guns were and to attempt to eliminate them. The braver pilots actually attempted to set up attack runs only to be met with crippling fire from the ground as the craft descended. None dare to hover and some abandoned all attempts to continue the operation and fled in fear.

 **Zero's Command Center**

Zero watched on screens depicting the plight of the enemy aircraft, as the VTOLs spun out of the sky or fled a smile spread across his face. This was turning out to be a perfect testing ground for both new weapons and a younger generation of his warriors. Human warriors to be precise, not his Dragon Knights as many of them were far older than they looked. Jeremiah and Villetta were actually two of the older members of his faction each being several hundred years old. Villetta he found wounded after a battle with Frost Giants, and he had found Jeremiah's family during one of the countless wars that marked European history.

One of the screens showed a VTOL spinning out of control the canopy of the cockpit blasting open as the pilot ejected. Zero then spoke up saying, "order the artillery to begin firing on enemy ground positions. Infantry are to begin their attacks."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

As the hidden command center sprawled with the activity of the master dragon's orders Zero thought, "this is better than I hoped. Oh how foolish you supernatural factions are, you all believe humans weak and pathetic. Hehehe, I will show you differently, and you all shall pay the price for your ignorance." A smirk spread across the dragons face and his eyes began glowing.

 **On the Ground**

It wasn't long before the same type of shell that had been fired at the VTOLs began falling on the exposed Britannian units in the street. As the shells fell from the air, the burst into a blast/ball of energy and blasted vehicles and burst bodies and killed in general. Towards the rear of the advancing Britannians rockets armed with similar warheads to the artillery shells streaked from the sky. Men screamed and were echoed by the tearing screams of metal from their war machines. Those lucky enough managed to take cover in nearby buildings, but such cover was short lived. Moe salvos followed and numbers of these shells blew out the fronts of buildings, the same ones being use for cover. Dust filled the street in great clouds that mimicked fog as the building parts crumbled to the ground covering vehicle and person alike.

But just as fast as the fire started it stopped, as the remaining soldiers ventured from their shattered cover they looked around. Weapons fire suddenly struck up like an orchestra, and tracer like blasts of crimson energy shot through the muddled lines of Britannian soldiers. Infantry was literally torn apart as the energy blasts, for the lack of a better term, detonated a moment after impact. Limbs were torn from the torsos of infantry just as great holes opened their chests to the dust filled air. Those that screamed were the unlucky ones as their wounds were not severe enough to be killed outright. They then had to endure the agonizing feeling of a slow death.

A few remaining APCs in the forward units succeed in returning fire into the dust clouds that obscured the enemy. Their large caliber guns leaving holes in the dust clouds, what screams could be heard were indistinguishable from those of Britannian screams. But metal ricochets could be heard every once in a while if one listened carefully. These were followed the shrieking of shoulder fired rockets, the weapons disabling the APCs their fire fizzling into nothing as they were either destroyed or they ran out of ammo. A similar fate befell the remaining knightmares of the forward Britannian units, those that weren't buried by the debris or destroyed by the artillery fire were targeted by the hidden enemy. Well placed rocket shots and an overwhelming amount of crimson shots tore metal plates asunder. The mighty frames seemingly invincible began falling their guns firing wildly at their unknown and unseen assailants.

Slowly out of the dust shadowy figures appeared, some were far larger than others, while the majority were the size of a man. The figures advanced even as the fire from the Britannians increased, as teams of infantry that had been deep inside buildings, clearing them, emerged. Shots obviously bounced of the larger figures who appeared to be carrying some sort of large weapon. The figures fired as they walked creating an image of 19th century armies advancing muskets bayonets affixed. But that image soon disappeared almost the moment it appeared as the smaller figures dropped behind cover every few steps before advancing again. Meanwhile the giants advanced with nary a care never stopping, never faltering, their firing continuous. The frightening weapons they carried spit crimson death just one shot turning a man to mush, and disintegrating concrete and metal. It became obvious that these weapons were instrumental in the destruction of the knightmare frames as stray shots hit the piles of scrap that were the frames, and ripped yet more metal apart.

As the dust cleared and the figures emerged entirely, the Britannians got their first look at the enemy unobstructed. The giants were plated in great suits of armor that made them look like mini-knightmares. The smaller figures were themselves clad in black armor, but much smaller and lighter than their counterparts, but all had one thing in common the silver sigil of the Black Knights was etched in their armor. Fear, on mass, began to spread among the Britannian forces, as their small arms fire from the Britannians bounced of the Heavy Shock Troopers armor and barely managed to penetrate the armor of the smaller figures. This forcing many soldiers, those who could still think relatively strait, to increase the charge on their coil machine guns. But as they did so the amount of spare power clips decreased rapidly. The shock troops of Cornelia's army, unaccustomed to being in such a situation where they were not the strongest sent shockwaves through the troops. And the fear that had started to spread like a disease began manifesting itself as several units began pulling back. This was followed by the rest of the Britannian front as the weakened line could not stand up against the wait of the advancing enemy.

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

Icons on the map began pulling back from where they started as the advance units began pulling back, some icons disappearing signaling the unit's destruction. The rumble of artillery came from outside as the enemy shells and rockets made contact with the ground some distance away. Cornelia's grip on her thrown tightened, and if not for her pristine white gloves, the other occupants of the room would see her knuckles whitening with her hard grip. Her teeth gnashed together and their salvation came when she spoke out saying, "why is my air cover retreating, and why are my soldiers pulling back?"

"P…P..Princess Cornelia, w…w..we're getting reports now that the advance troops have encountered, what they call armored monsters," stuttered an officer pale faced. "They also report that the enemy bears the symbol of the Black Knights."

"Zero," growled Cornelia.

"Y…yes, my lady," said the same officer. "They also report that the enemy are using weapons of an unknown power, casualties are rising and the enemy appears to be using armor that is difficult for our weapons to penetrate. We have reports that our soldiers are being forced to increase the power settings on their weapons to even have a hope of downing an enemy. This in itself has had some success but the enemy is pressing our lines back."

Cornelia growled once more, a look of worry overcame e the face of her knight Guilford who faithfully stood at her side. Cornelia then said, "our original plan to draw Zero out as met with some success so far. But we need to press him and force him to make a personal appearance or force him to try and come here." The faces of the officers become worried once again, as Cornelia stood and approached the map table, "have our troops consolidate here," she pointed at a spot on the map. "They will consolidate their and hold that position or die, there is no retreat from their unless your dead or wounded and can't carry a rifle."

Pulling her figure back but keeping her eyes on the map she said, "order the knightmares to form up and prepare to counter the enemies attack."

"Yes, my lady," said the officers deflated.

 **Zero's Command Center**

"Spotters report the enemy is reforming on line Delta 2, and enemy frames are gathering behind the Delta 2," came the report.

Zero nodded and replied, "order our forces to continue the attack, but be ready to enter Phase 2 of the plan."

"Yes sir, all SG Frame units take up positions."

"Strong point defense blocks ready for attack."

"Artillery prepare for retargeting."

"Dragon Knights will remain on standby."

"Oh ho I can't wait to see my babies do their work," giggled Lloyd who stood near the viewing screens watching as the Sacred Gear Knightmare frame units took up their assigned positions.

 **Delta 2 Line**

Improvised barracades of rumble were formed by the Britannians as soon as the orders came over the coms. What vehicles could be moved were shoved into the street and working APCs took up firing positions behind parts of the barricade to form fields of fire. Granted there were holes in the line as a proper barricade would've taken more time than they had to create. Britannian infantry took cover behind their positions, quite conversations picked up as the minutes tick by in agonizing slowness.

Most of the talk sounded like, "I'm running low on ammo and charge packs, you got any extra?"

"No, you'll have to go ask someone else."

More voices picked up louder than the rest, these being the voices of the most radical soldiers of the shock troops. Ergo the officers. "You will stand your ground! You will not run, you will either die where you stand by the enemy or by my own pistol. Today you will either win glory for yourselves and the Empire or die in shame! Now show these monkeys how slaughter should go!"

Weak cheers came from some of the lightly entrench soldiers, but such cheers were drowned out as a new sound filled the air. The clanging of armored feet on ground echoed in the streets, the regimented marching of the enemy sent shivers down a large number of spines. Added to the sound of marching feet, the rumble of engines accompanied the sound of the oncoming enemy. Then they appeared the armored giants and their faster smaller cousins, and with them armored vehicles. As one the Black Knights fired, the vehicle weapons and the dragon weapons of the foot soldiers. The volley collided with the Britannian positions with resounding chaos. Dust, gore, and shrapnel flew everywhere, screams accompanied the first volley which the Britannians returned in kind; or at least tried. The magnetically fired bullets bounced of the carapaces of the heavy shock troopers and vehicles of the Black Knights. Only the heavy caliber shots of the APCs seemly took down the large lumbering armored figures.

The smaller caliber guns of the infantry fired on full auto as the shock troops attempted to hit their targets with as much metal as possible. Grenades and other explosives flew through the air to and from both sides. Figures on either side fell to the ground dead or wounded, screams and war filled the air, but the Black Knight advanced did not stop.

Cries from the Britannian line came up yelling, "they just keep coming how long are they gonna keep coming."

"I'm out of ammo!"

"Medic!"

"We need reinforcements!"

 **G-1**

"My lady," cried one of the officers. "The garrison troops are breaking, the enemy is begin to penetrate our lines."

This time Guilford spoke saying, "if this is the kind of soldier that his highness Clovis commanded then it is no wonder that he lost at Shinjuku."

Smirking Cornelia replied, "forget not my knight, that our own troops are starting to feel the pressure as well." Cornelia enjoyed the battle prowess of her elite Shock Troopers but they were not as loyal to her as the rest of her army was. These soldiers were loyal to the Empire and would go to any length to fight for it. This is not to say that this is the first time that Britannian shock troops broke or fled. But this was rare since few armies left in the world had units that could compare to them.

Turning back to the officers Cornelia and was about to give her orders when a resounding boom came from outside. The noise was accompanied by a slight shaking of the ground, this noise was considerably larger than the explosions of the artillery. Cornelia cried out, "report, what was that?"

The officers on the bridge were practically screaming into their coms searching for answers, as chaos resounded outside. This continued until one of the officers looked up saying, "my princess, the bridge leading into the ghetto has been destroyed. Explosions have rippled throughout the area surrounding the bridge, causalities are numerous."

"Get me a visual," said Guilford taking a step forward. The large forward screen flickered and the image of the smoking ruins of a bridge and surrounding appeared.

"Shit," came whisper from an unknown source. And in the back of Cornelia's mind her soldier's sense told her that Zero was sitting in his command center laughing at the plight her forces were in.

"Commence counter attack," commanded Cornelia her anger beginning to boil at the debacle this simple task had turned into. "Seek and destroy the enemy entire!"

 **Front Line**

Britannian Sutherlands charged forward through the streets, their weapons blazing sending massive slugs ahead of them. Black Knight soldiers ahead of them began melting into back alleys, splitting up but not before sending devastating shots at their enemy. Crimsons shots tore chunks of armor from the metal juggernauts, while rockets decapitated them. The Black Knight vehicles retreated at breakneck pace disappearing through turns in the road as if they knew the streets by heart.

This forced the Britannian frames to begin splitting up to give chase and destroy the enemy. As the squads of frames zig zagged threw the streets begin attack often by bands of Black Knight infantry. The attacks taking a frame or two with each successful jump, the Britannian infantry fared no better being reduced in number even more. But what was unknown to the frames were the figures standing atop the buildings they passed under. As they passed Zero's plan fell into action, the figures jumped from their perches and plummeted to the ground.

Flashes of light surrounded the figures fading to reveal the large forms of Black Knight artificial sacred gear knightmare frames. The metal giants hit the ground with a resounding boom sending surrounding objects like vehicles and bits of concrete flying. The Britannian frames turned to see the noise in time to be impaled by blades, or shot with great crimson blasts from weapons similar to those of the infantry. Once again the air waves were filled with the cries of anguish and agony and fear of the Britannian soldiers, replacing the cries of exhilaration and victory that they had cried before upon their attack.

 **Zero's Command Center**

Zero sat his figure laced together as he watched the battle unfold in front of him, a smile was plastered across his face as the Britannians fell. As the carnage unfolded he whispered, "Cornelia, show me what you can really do dear sister. Let's see you dance.

 **A.N. A little cliffhanger to bring you back next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **G-1**

 **"** All units are advancing my lady," said an officer smiling.

Smirking Cornelia replied, "excellent, have our remaining artillery set themselves up in range of the destroyed bridge to cover the area in case the enemy tries to flank."

"Very good, my lady." The bridge of the G-1 turned into a calmer place than it had been before, Cornelia smirked as she watched the icons on the map begin moving through the ghetto. Her happiness was short lived as icons began turning into "lost" signs. Frowning she watched as more and more began turning, General Darlton then asked, "what is happening out there?"

"My lord," said an officer obviously distressed. "It appears the enemy has deployed his knightmares."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well my lord," replied the man. "The enemy frames are literally appearing from no where, and they are of a type we have never seen before."

"European?" asked Cornelia.

The officer shook his head and said, "no my lady, they are like nothing any nation as ever fielded. Their weapons and armor are ripping our units apart."

Cornelia's anger finally overflowed the damn and she stood quickly practically charging the map table. She said, "order all units to attack forward the infantry are to stay behind the forward frames and clear enemy infantry." Turning to another officer she said, "prepare my knightmare. Guilford prepare my guard and Darlton take command here."

"Yes my lady!" replied the group. Cornelia then stormed off the bridge, a disturbed Guilford following her every step.

 **Outside**

On the top of a building, a figure sat hunched and though she was unseen by any of the people beneath her. Her black tails and cat ears stuck out and a smirk was spread across Kuroka's face as she watched the Britannian forces. Movement around the G-1 Mobile Base caught her eye, a group of purple Gloucesters launched from the great command machine. They were armed with great lances and machine guns, and great capes fluttered behind them as they speed into the ghetto.

Her smirk growing she opened a magic circle and said into it, "hey daddy, aunty Cornelia is on he way."

She could hear the smirk in Zero's voice as he replied, "well done Kuroka, maintain your position. And be careful kitten."

"I will," she replied closing the circle.

 **Zero's Command Center**

Zero watched the battle being played out on his screen and he smiled, he saw Britannian knightmares brought low by his SC-Frames. The enemy infantry's blood was the pavement of the street, and his troops were exactly where he wanted them. With the information provided by Kuroka one of the screens showed the progress of Cornelia. Turning to Jeremiah who stood in nearby he said, "Jerry, Nelly is coming to play let's indulge her shall we?"

Jeremiah grinned and said, "yes my master." Together the two stood and left the room, but before he left Zero ordered, "ready the Dragon Knights and my Guard."

 **Cornelia's Position**

Cornelia rampaged through the streets of Saitama her sensors scanning everywhere for a target, her anger boiling over. Her thoughts kept repeating, "Zero, Zero where are you Zero, get out here and face me!"

Growling she pressed her advance her Guard and Knight, Guilford, hard pressed to keep pace with her. A group of enemy infantry made itself known, as explosions ripple through the Guards. Several frames fell and crimson energy blasts shot from behind cover, rubble and burnt vehicles provided the cover. Cornelia's Gloucester ground to a halt she turned 360 degrees practically yanking her frames firearm from its position on her waist. She depressed the firing button and sent a fusillade of bullets through the air. Dust and debris shot up from where the bullets hit, the bullets ripped through some of the thin cover. The Black Knight soldiers screamed as death assaulted them, explosive shells from the knightmares obliterated the tougher targets. Soon the firing stopped and Cornelia resumed her speedy advance through the streets.

"My lady," said Guilford through the com link. "Please slow down, you're endangering yourself."

Cornelia quickly replied, "right know we need to find Zero and end this. He is the key to winning this battle and avenging my brother."

A large black figure appeared before Cornelia, as it appeared Cornelia got her first image of what the enemy frames looked like. The great frame looked like a dragonized form of medieval armor, in its arms it held a rifle crossed with a bladed weapon. With a roar Cornelia leveled her lance with the enemy and floored her frame. The distance between the two closed, the Black Knight surprised at the action quickly fired his weapon. Crimson blast shot past Cornelia tearing buildings, the street, and other objects apart with each hit. But the poor aim of the burst missed Cornelia whose lance drew every closure, forcing the knight to attempt a dodge. Before the knight could dodge fully the point of the Cornelia's lance passed the man's weapon and connected with the knight's armor. Small sparks from the connect area signified the lance skidding across the metal plates. On instinct Cornelia separated the prongs on her lance, one of the extra points manage to penetrate the shield and armor the force of the blow buckling several plates.

Both Knight and princess separated and went careening apart, the prong that had punctured the knight's armor sheared from the lance. The knight rolled before righting itself and losing a burst of fire at the approach Royal Guard. A pair of frames exploded while another fell to the ground its ejection system sending the cockpit flying through the air and into the distance. The guards and Guilford pulled their weapons and returned fire, the knight piloting his frame into a dodging pattern. But many of the shots hit the armor of the knight, ricochets rang in the air yet cracks formed in the armor with the hits. An explosion tore into the back of the knight, sending it to the ground. Cornelia's underslung grenade launcher smoked, as she pulled her frame up. The Royale guard swarmed around the fallen enemy but their movement ceased when Cornelia called, "leave it for later, it's dead and we have a bigger catch to kill. Move out!"

 **Ohgi's Position**

Ohgi and his unit sat in cover their SC-Frames deactivated, lookouts sat in elevated position within buildings. And over it all he they sat listening to Tamaki's whining, "I just don't get, for one why are we sitting here guarding something that is of no value to the enemy. Second, if Zero is so powerful why doesn't he just blast the Britannians to hell?"

Growling Ohgi said, "enough Tamaki. Firstly we're guarding this place so that the Britannians can't pursue the civilians, Zero said that he would call us into action at the right time. Secondly Zero has said that he doesn't "just blow the Britannians to hell," because he doesn't want innocents to be killed unnecessarily. And if you think about it, Zero isn't the only Deity in the world and therefore he is also trying to keep a peace."

This shut up the red headed hot head as he muttered, "oh, yeah."

The communication lines came alive as a message was broadcasted, "commander Ohgi, mobilize your unit and prepare to move out."

Surprised Ohgi replied, "uh right, yes sir."

 **Cornelia's Position**

With each block Cornelia's anger grew and grew, her frustration adding to the flames. No enemy was anywhere in site, yet all her forces still claimed contact with the enemy and reported ever increasing casualties and stiffening resistance. It was as if her forces were running into walls of fire from the enemy that formed corridors of death on the streets. Screeching to a halt in a small square Cornelia gave voice to her anger, "grrrraa! Where is he, where is Zero."

As her twenty guards caught up Guilford said, "my lady it is likely that he doesn't intend to gain a victory here and wants just to wear our forces down. Our casualties are mounting against a line of enemy resistance, there are no civilians here so they aren't restricted by fire discipline."

Cornelia intended to reply but a sound that stood out against the explosion and sounds of battle. A steady pounding of peds against the hard ground, swinging her frame towards the sound, she deployed her Fact Spheres. What appeared on her screen would've struck fear in a line soldier. Coming down the street was Knightmare frame that Cornelia had never seen.

It stood almost two meters taller than her frame and its head resembled the masked face of Zero, a great dragon's head with glowing purple eyes. Clawed hands dangled at its sides one of which carried a great sword that seemingly glowed purple, while clawed feet dug into the ground sending vibrations through the ground with each step. Purple like jewels covered the frame, one on each shoulder, another larger one in the center of the chest. A pointed tail swung behind the great frame, while no visible cockpit could be seen. It was like no other frame Cornelia had ever seen.

Accompanying the terrifying frame were two other frames that appeared to be medieval knights. Save the dragon heads as well, with red dragon symbols emblazoned on their shoulders. One carried a halberd that Cornelia and her guard could swear glowed. The other frame stood out as well, a great white, green, and orange frame that was armed with two swords slung behind its back. While no other weapon could be seen the Britannians somehow new that the frame was still dangerous at distance.

"Princess," the great black frame said, its voice was unmistakably that of Zero's. "I'm glad that you could make it."

"Zero," growled Cornelia. "I will avenge my brother today." She leveled her damaged lance at the taller frame of Zero. Guilford couldn't help but feel as though he stood before a great predator, and he couldn't help feel that Zero was smiling inside his massive frame.

"Your brother? Clovis?" scoffed Zero. "If there ever was a more despicable cause for a person to undertake. Especially someone of your caliber."

With a roar of rage Cornelia charged her anger coming to a head, her damaged lance ahead of her. Guilford floored his own frame charging after his princess, he himself was followed by the remainder of the guard that had accompanied them. Zero inside his frame smirked at how easily Cornelia was provoked into anger, he thought, "poor predictable Cornelia. Your uncontrolled emotions are your weakness."

Brining Requies to bare he blocked the blow, his tail swung in from behind him slamming into the chest of Cornelia's frame. The Gloucester was sent skidding back across the pavement, Guilford cried, "Princess!"

The distressed knight attempted to push his frame in front of his liege's but before he could he was intercepted by the white frame. The swords of his opponent blocked his lance in a cross, the deadlock sent sparks flying through the air. The other smaller frame shot past the two and engage the other guards by impaling the first through the chest. With a mighty wrench Kallen shoved the axe head out of the frame, using the butt of the halberd to knock away the dead frame. Loosing a blast of energy another frame disappeared in an explosion. She whirled around and used the haft of her weapon to block a strike from a guard's lance. Back pedaling away from her opponent Kallen began the dance of battle she had been taught and honed in practice.

With a mighty shove Jeremiah shoved Guilford back and bore his swords saying, "you are the mighty Guilford? Good, then this should be a worthy battle."

Baring his lance Guilford replied, "you know my name but I do not know yours."

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, knight and servant of my Master, Lord Zero."

Narrowing his eyes Guilford replied, "then Jeremiah Gottwald prepare to die." With this Guilford charged the white frame, his lance barred, prongs deployed. Jeremiah swatted the point away with one sword and slashed with the other. Like Kallen had done, Guilford used the haft of his weapon to block the slash and knock his opponent away. Quickly he drew his sidearm and fired a burst at his enemy, only to his opponent flip through the air dodging his fire. Surprised by the act of agility that had only been seen by highly talented knights, he said, "what?!"

Quickly Guilford reversed his frame dodging the downward strikes of Jeremiah, reversing his hold on his lance he let it fly with a throw. Bringing up his swords Jeremiah knocked away the projectile which gave Guilford his chance, he quickly fired yet another burst of fire. But the shots that would've destroyed a Sutherland, harmlessly bounced of the armored plates of Jeremiahs frame. Smiling Jeremiah said, "a wonderful attempt my enemy. Under other circumstances that would've likely killed me but at the moment I'm afraid that such attacks mean nothing."

"Then I shall give you more," said Guilford reaching under his cape. He then drew a silver blade, small when considered knightmare close in combat. He then said, "come on."

The two then charged each other, Guilford firing his gun, Jeremiah dodged just as many shots as those that bounced off him. Their blades met in a flurry of steel, enchanted and industrial made, with each contact a chip was taken out of Guilford sword. To someone who knew of the supernatural it was obvious that Jeremiah was not using the full power of the swords he wielded. Like a true predator he was playing with his prey, like his master was doing the whole battle.

As Cornelia steadied herself, she stood and watched as the hulking form of Zero's frame approached her. Zero walked forward his sword not bared on could easily tell that the man was smiling. The fact that he did not find Cornelia, one of the greatest warriors in the Britannian ranks, a threat enough to put up a good defense infuriated the princes even more. With another roar of anger she charged the frame once more, Zero again blocked the thrust with ease. Grabbing Cornelia's frame in the other he through the war machine into a nearby building.

"Is that it?!" taunted Zero as Cornelia dug herself out of the building, "Is that all the mighty Britannian Goddess of Victory can give. If you're the best measure of warrior in the army than I truly wonder how Britannia made it this far."

Gritting her teeth she stood her frame up drawing her side arm, and saying, "you'll find I'm good enough."

She charge again firing her weapon the shots bouncing off the carapace of the great frame. Steering into a circling pattern Cornelia swerved around Zero peppering his frame with lead, aiming for the head and center chest. Zero's free hand shot to his face as a bullet bounced off one of his eyes, he back peddled a pair of steps. One of the downsides of Zero's Artificial Sacred Gear type Knightmare was that it acted just like a suit of armor so impacts could be felt by the wearer.

The movement of Zero gave Cornelia a glimmer of hope in the back of her mind, turning sharply she charged Zero for a third time. As soon as Zero removed his hand he took a large step forward and brought forth his sword. Cornelia expected this and thrust her lance and caught the sword in one of the extended prongs. As the two stood in deadlock Cornelia brought up her sidearm, and switched to its secondary firing type, aiming square into Zero's chest.

Catching site of this Zero chuckled saying, "oh clever girl."

Cornelia fired the explosive shell, the explosion sent Zero stumbling back smoke trailing him. Suddenly his tail shot out and stabbed into the ground and his feet found purchase bringing him balance once again. As the smoke cleared a large smoky and burnt patch of bent and buckled metal plates stood out next to the purple jewel on Zero's chest. Cornelia's eyes widened, she thought, "point blank and he survived."

Zero chuckled, "now I'm starting to see where all the hype comes from Cornelia. Excellent job princess let's see if you can do better." He then began advancing on her again his sword clutched in his fist and in a proper fighting pose. Cornelia fired her weapon again, but instead of hitting her target, Zero in leapt right. The explosive detonated harmlessly in one of the buildings behind him, with another leap Zero closed the distance between them. Cornelia back peddled dodging the slash from Zero, the tip of the sword cutting a small gash in her frame's chest. Zero twirled his tail coming in for a strike, Cornelia brought her lance up blocking the strike but without her other arm to offer support she was sent skidding across the ground once more.

As she came to a stop Cornelia brought up lance again as Zero's sword came at her once more. Unknowing how Zero appeared in front of so quickly she instinctively put her defenses up, but the sword cut through the haft of her lance. As the lance fell away the sword fell upon the arm that held it, the blade sank into the metal and bore through it. The severed arm fell to the side of the lance, Cornelia still acting on instinct retreated once more to avoid another strike.

Quickly turning and retreating she called out to Guilford saying, "Guilford we must regroup!"

"Yes my lady," replied Guilford as he fought the lock he held with Jeremiah. His firearm was locked onto his belt and he held his blade in two hands trying to hold back the twin blades of his enemy. Shoving his opponent back he pulled his side arm and fired his secondary barrel like his liege had done. The shell exploded in front of Jeremiah sending him reeling back. Cornelia likewise did similar firing an explosive shell, which detonated under Zero, the ground gave way and Zero fell into the sewer below.

"Form a rear guard!" cried Guilford. The remaining members of the guard disengaged from their fight with Kallen. Said red head buried the axe head of her weapon in the cockpit of one of the retreating guards. She then ducked behind a crumbling building as a salvo of explosive shells flew past her; her own armor not being on par with that of her superiors. The royals began retreating up the street, Jeremiah rushed to the hole that his liege had fallen into.

"My lord," said Jeremiah. "Are you okay?" A large mass shot up out of the hole, the metal giant slammed down on the ground. The square shook as Zero righted himself, he then said, "yes Jeremiah I fine, I thought you would've realized that by now."

"Of course my lord," replied Jeremiah. "But I will nonetheless continue to worry for you, as my loyalty and honor demands."

Zero chuckled and turned to look up the deserted street that the royals had run. He turned to a group of more frames approaching, large black frames like that piloted by Kallen arrived in the streets. Purple dragons were emblazed on their shoulders, Kallen joined the group and faced Zero who then spoke saying, "I've had my fun with Cornelia today. Go after them, destroy the guards, save Guilford, and finish driving Cornelia out of the ghetto!"

"Yes sir!" cried the group.

Kallen then cried, "with me!"

The group charged up the street save Jeremiah who stayed by Zero upon his request, Jeremiah said, "my lord, I understand not wanting to dirty your hands more than you wish. But why do you wish Cornelia to escape today, it would be easy to capture her now."

Zero's armor disappeared in a flash as he returned to the more "human" sized form he had. Jeremiah followed suit dispensing his armor and taking to a knee in front of his liege. Zero said, "oh stand up Jeremiah, and yes it would be easy to capture her now. But I have other plans for her." A smile appeared on his face as he spoke. As Zero turned and began leaving the square Jeremiah followed and heard his master speak into a communication circle saying, "begin the next phase of the plan."

 **G-1**

Darlton watched the map and worried about the welfare of his princess, he had been horrified by the reports his lieges encounter with Zero. And now things were getting worse, every now and then the map would fizzle with interference. The only explanation, the enemy was using electronic warfare, and to top it all off the G-1's anti electronic warfare tech had malfunctioned several months prior and Clovis had not deigned to fix the problem.

"My lord," said an officer.

"What now?" said Darlton.

"Reports are indicating that the enemy has started a counter attack," said the officer. The map fizzled once more, this time the icons on the map showed that Britannian forces had begun moving backwards. They were pursued by icons of crimson, in fact a large number of crimson icons.

"Shit," said Darlton. "Reform the knightmares and armored vehicles, put up a defense."

"Bbbuut, my lord," replied the officer. "We don't have enough of either to do so, we've suffered nearly fifty percent of what we brought. Our infantry casualties are just as bad if not worse."

"Damm!" said Darlton slamming his fist against the map table. "Then-."

Before he could finish the G-1 base shook as explosion ripple outside, slowly the explosions ceased. Standing he said, "what's happened?!"

A second round of explosions shook the base causing the lights to flicker, this brought the realization that the enemy artillery had the area zeroed in. A flash shatter the throne at the back of the bridge, the screens went black and Darlton fell to the ground forming a pool of blood.

 **Cornelia's Position**

The princess of Britannia who had been known for never losing a battle, and for her almost fanatical bravery in battle, was running. Her frame shot down the street of the abandoned ghetto, her guards following behind their weapons at the ready. Her mind raced with thoughts of how she could've lost to Zero, her weapons had barely scratched his armor, his frame was stronger than hers, not to mention far bigger. And her entire retinue of experienced guards had been held off by only three enemy frames. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her radio crackled, she then realized that the only transmission she had been hearing were those of the units directly near her. A single thought went through her mind, "they were jamming us this whole time."

"Lady Cornelia! Do you read?" called a voice.

"Report soldier," replied the princess.

"My lady," said the officer obviously terrified and winded. "The G-1 has been hit, and General Darlton has been wounded, and we've had to abandon our position, the command structure has been shattered!"

"What!?" said Cornelia, her mind suddenly filled with fear at the news of her friend and general. Then she realized what Zero had really done, he had drawn her away from her command base, and then jammed her communications. He distracted her from this fact by engaging her personally, then he had his forces attack her G-1 cutting the command structure she had left. The rest of her soldiers were now without any commanders. She thought, "oh God, what has happened?"

"What's happening?" asked Cornelia.

"My lady," came the reply. "Our forces have been halted and are currently holding position, but the enemy has begun a counter attack on the flanks. Our units in the area are reporting that they are close to breaking, and our knightmares have been forced to pull behind the lines. All units are running low on ammo, fuel, and power packs, and medical supplies. The wounded and dead are starting to pile up, our medical staff are having trouble keeping up with the amount. And on top of all this we aren't sure how much of this is up to date the enemy jamming as caused crippling delays in our communications."

"Damn!" swore Cornelia. "Can we get reinforcements from Villetta?"

"We will all likely be corpses by the time they arrive," said the officer, his fear overridindg his sense about talking to a princess, and superior officer, in such a way.

Cornelia was about to reply till Guilford interrupted her saying, "princess take cover!"

Guilford knocked his liege out of the street and into an alley just as a volley of crimson blasts hit the ground where she had been. Cornelia barely registered what had happened as she hit her head against a panel knocking her into a daze.

"How the hell did we miss?" complained Tamaki from inside his frame. They had been moving towards their assigned positions when they had accidently encountered the retreating princess. As soon as they had encountered each other Ohgi and his group had fired first. Their first volley had missed the princess but had taken three guard frames down reducing the number of frames to ten. They had taken cover themselves as the Guard returned fire, bullets and explosive shells blowing holes out of the buildings and street.

"Princess you must escape," said Guilford. Another two frames exploded, turning to the rear he saw the approaching frames of Kallen and the Dragon Guard. Swearing he looked back up at Ohgi's positions he formulated a plan of escape, not liking his options he realized that his plan was the only way for his liege to escape this fiasco.

"Guards!" called Guilford. "Attack forward, break a hole for the Princess. Fight to the last, hold the enemy for her majesty's escape. For the Princess! For the Empire! Attack!"

The Guards broke their cover and charged, Guilford pulled up Cornelia's frame and began haling the knightmare forward. Cornelia her daze starting to break, began piloting her frame herself, following the lead Guilford set. The fir from the enemy slackened surprised by the Guard charge. The guards monopolized on this lull and fired a volley of explosive shells, several frames fell in explosions forcing the others to take cover on instinct. Realizing their mistake Ohgi's unit poked back out and readied to fire on the enemy. However it was too late, the enemy was already on them the points of the enemy lances penetrated three frames of Ohgi's unit. Another two were felled by explosive shells, on instinct once again the remaining ten frames pulled backwards to avoid the oncoming enemy.

Ohgi cried, "regroup concentrate fire."

The black frames pulled back, creating an opening in the street promptly Guilford and Cornelia raced past the group. Before Ohgi could redirect fire onto the princess the guards were between them their weapons blazing. However the fire was not aimed, the goal of the guards was to confuse Ohgi's group and keep them from Cornelia. And it worked, Ohgi's "green" unit became confused, another two frames falling to the fire. One of the frames, Ohgi realized, belonged to Yoshida, he made no scream his body disintegrating in the blast. The other pilot was more lucky he was ejected in an orb like jewel of energy and landed in the distance. Both frames laid sprawled on the ground as the guards closed in their lances, many of which were bent or damaged in some way, closed in again.

Kallen and the Dragon Guard saw all this, Kallen's eyes widened as she saw both Yoshida die and her remaining friends come under attack again. Lances glanced of armor Ohgi and the remainder of his unit began hand to hand combat, with their weapons. Kallen increased her speed, the Dragon Guards did as well, and she called out, "hold fire."

Cornelia's guards were using a good tactic, she and her comrades couldn't fire without risking hit Ohgi's unit. Fear began growing in Kallen's mind as she watched the fight, time seemed to slow as she watched. She kept thinking, "no they can't die, they can't die."

Just as her fear grew, her anger grew turning into fury, raw, feral fury. She whispered, "they can't die, I won't let them die!"

Suddenly she saw the final straw, Ohgi's frame fell to the ground a guard above it lance raised high for the final blow. Her fury and fear broke and she roared a roar that no human throat cold utter. The fight paused at the sound, accompanying the roar, a bright red flash and a loud voice yelled out, "BOOST!"

The Guard that stood above Ohgi died before he knew what had happened, a claw penetrated his cockpit. Yanking it out Kallen's frame came into full view of the group, it stood over four meters tall. The armor had changed from black to crimson, with gold and green outlines, the head resembled a dragon with piercing green eyes. Green jewels littered the frame the largest was in the center of the chest, the right gauntlet having another large jewel while the left had none. A pointed tail came from the back of the frame swinging from side to side in rage, clawed feet dug into the ground while a growl emanated from the bestial frame.

With another roar Kallen jumped forward her right gauntlet curled into a fist, which she then brought down into the chest of another Guard frame. The fist crumpled the enemy armor and quite literally punched through into the cockpit and core of the fame. The entire frame left the ground with the force of the hit, sending it into the nearby building. Kallen then quickly turned opening her fist the tips of her fingers lengthened into large claws. She swept them across the chest of the frame, then using her shoulder sent it reeling backward, where it fell upon the tips of Dragon Guard halberds. The Dragon Guards without losing step entered combat killing the stunned Royal Guards. The fight ended in a matter of minutes. As the fight ended Kallen stopped moving, the same deep male voice that had accompanied her roar called again, "RESET!"

Kallen's frame disapeered in a red flash leaving her standing on the ground dazed and confused. Barely a second later she fell to the ground unconscious, Ohgi dismissed his own frame crying out, "Kallen!"

Picking up the girl he said, "what the hell was that?"

A dragon Guard responded, "commander, take her and your unit to the rear, immediately."

Still stunned replied, "yes sir."

He and the rest of his unit began withdrawing, without complaint.

 **Zero's Command Center**

Zero was close to bursting out into uncontrolled laughter, the day had turned out far better than he could've imagined. He had sense the explosive awakening of the legendary Boosted Gear, and he had given the Britannians a defeat that was long overdue. The screens and maps of his command center showed the Britannians hard pressed to hold their positions. What radio traffic they intercepted was filled with cries for aid. They called for supplies of ammo, medical supplies and wounded evacuation.

Jeremiah stood at his master's side and sensed the glee of his liege and he himself had a sense of happiness at the enemy's situation. Zero turned to Jeremiah and said, "Jerry today is day the Black Knights have been waiting for, a victory."

"Yes master," agreed Jeremiah, the skirmish at Shinjuku had done little the victory lust the army felt. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes begin transmission," said Zero a grin on his face. Technicians began running around and images of the battle began transmitting out of the ghetto. Zero then stood spreading his arms saying, "let's end this battle, my orders to all units. Attack. Drive the enemy from the ghetto, Dragon Knights to the front, all soldiers forward! In the words of Shakespeare "Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war!"

 **Britannian News Network**

Diethard stood in the control room looking over a computer screen, he had rushed here when he had been called that a priority transmission had come in. The whole thing bore the security and authorization codes of the Colonial Government, the message said to broadcast what was being sent. Unable to argue with the message and authorization codes Diethard gave the go ahead.

The images showed the worst fears of Britannian civilians, Britannian soldiers were running, not retreating running. Britannian soldiers were abandoning their weapons and running back from where they had come. Over voices of the images spoke of how the Britannians had attacked the ghetto and that the Black Knights were beating them back. Black Knight soldiers then came into view advancing behind the Britannians. Like earlier in the day the Heavy Shock Troops and the massive weapons marched up the street with their smaller brothers next to them. The images flicked from source to source all of them showed the retreating forms of Cornelia's forces. Images of a smoking G-1 backing up away from exploding artillery and even image of Cornelia's damaged frame being pulled back by a disarmed Guilford his weapons having been abandoned streets back.

In Diethard's mind he thought, "this isn't Britannian this is a news report from the Black Knights. Zero how did you get the codes of those political bastards." Even as he thought a smile spread on his face and excitement filled him. He then stopped one of the technicians from stopping the broadcast saying, "don't didn't do you see who sent this you wanna get arrested?"

 **Saitama Ghetto**

Smoke rose into the sky as fires smoldered, abandoned vehicles littered the streets and the surrounding area. Black Knights escorted ranks of Britannian prisoners, while others gathered wounded and dead, and even others gathered enemy weapons and vehicles. Zero stood with Ohgi near a sleeping Kallen, he said, "don't worry she'll be fine, she just spent more energy than she had."

"So she'll wake up soon?" asked Ohgi.

Zero nodded and replied, "indeed. And when she does I will train her in her so this doesn't happen again." Ohgi nodded Zero then continued saying, "go reassure your friends Kallen will be fine."

"Yes sir," said Ohgi leaving the room.

Zero turned and looked at Kallen saying, "Draig."

A green glow emanated from the read head's right hand, a deep voice said, "Zero, man it feels good to be awake again."

Smiling Zero said, "indeed, well now that your awakened I will say that Kallen is important so remember what I told you and Albion."

"Yes Zero, no killing each other," said Draig rolling his none eyes.

"I mean it Draig," said Zero. "Now while she is asleep I want you to explain to her about your Sacred Gear. Explain what happened today so she doesn't panic when she wakes up."

"Very well Zero, I take it she is in for some hard training in the future?"

Zero nodded saying, "yes with this defeat, the real enemy will send his agents into the Britannian ranks. As well as sending more his more hardened supernatural forces to attack us, I need Kallen at her best when they get here."

Snickering Draig replied, "I'm already looking forward to the fight."

 **Government Bureau**

Cornelia sat at her desk, a bandage wrapped around her head, her head lay in her hands elbows supported on the desk. Guilford sat on the other side of the desk looking at her, they had been sitting in silence for nearly an hour. The hours before Cornelia had spent being checked for injuries, mostly notably for any concussions, and trying to pry Euphemia of her. Now they sat in the office while the sun set outside.

Finally moving Cornelia said, "he beat us."

Guilford did not speak and only nodded, Cornelia continued, "this wasn't just a defeat, this was a catastrophe. One hundred twenty knightmares destroyed or damaged, five thousand three hundred twenty infantry casualties, another thousand more captured, and even more laid low by shell shock. The number of other vehicles lost is still being counted, and Darlton is out of action."

Darlton had survived the hit the G-1 had taken, but he had to be hospitalized due to the severity of his injuries. Half the other officers on the bridge had been killed, and the G-1 would be out of commission till it was repaired. Cornelia then said, "have the Knight Police step up their patrols. Until the rest of the army arrives we don't have enough men to patrol the Settlement. And order the other Settlements to increase their security."

"Yes my lady," said Guilford standing. He then asked, "what will you tell the Emperor?"

Shaking her head Cornelia said, "I don't know. I don't know."

 **Pendragon**

Two hooded figures stood in a vacant room of the imperial palace, the only distinguishing characteristics of either was one had piercing, glowing yellow eyes and stood taller than the other. The other figure wore a robe with a single eye on the back. He spoke first saying, "sire, we may have a problem."

A pause ensued before the other figure replied, "speak."

"It is Kokabiel your majesty, he has abandoned his post, a number of his followers have left with him."

The taller figure chuckled saying, "the impatient fool."

"Shall we send out agents to retrieve him?"

"No," said the tall figure. "His plan to start a war will be a good distraction for our enemies."

"My lord?"

"While our enemies attempt to stop Kokabiel, we shall root out any within our own ranks who still do not believe in our cause. And if by some chance of luck the war monger's plan works, we will have a grand stage to step onto."

"Yes my lord," the smaller figure said bowing his head unwilling to meet his master gaze. The yellow eyes shown with glee and a disturbing laugh echoed in the hall as the tall man laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Okay people think of this chapter as more of an interlude chapter. There aren't any major plot points in this chapter (maybe a few) but this was a chapter I had to turn out and get done. Not my favorite chapter or Code Geass moment really. Anyway the next chapter should be a bit better. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Black Knight Base**

Zero, Ohgi, Kallen, and Jeremiah all stood around a large screen, on it a breaking news story played revolving around the hijacking of Kawaguchi Lake convention Centre Hotel. The building was playing host to a Sakuridite conference, and as of a few hours previous host to a radical unit of the JLF. Josui Kusakabe lead the radical terrorists in the hijacking, his demands were for negotiations and accompanied with the typical threat of killing the hostages within. A camera panned over the captives and more importantly four very important figures that were recognized by several members of the Black Knights.

"The Student Council?!" said Kallen as she spied Milly, Shirley, and Nina.

"They're not the only ones," said Jeremiah pointing at two other disguised figures.

"Princess Euphemia," said Lelouch is tone evident of his disappointment. "sigh, it seems that she has yet to be recognized, otherwise this whole situation would be far worse."

"It also explains why Cornelia hasn't stormed the Hotel yet," said Jeremiah.

Kallen turned to the Dragon god and asked, "Zero what are we going to do? Our friends are in danger!"

Lelouch's head jerked to stare into her eyes, the slitted pupils of the dragon's eyes stared directly into the red head's eyes. The emotions within the violet orbs made Kallen jerk back upon seeing them. Lelouch's voice followed his stare, "I know that Kallen, never think that I would ever let someone I care about come to harm without fighting on my part."

Kallen lowered her head in a nod and replied, "yes Zero."

Lelouch smiled gently, "don't worry we'll get them back."

Ohgi chose this time to enter the conversation, "how Zero?"

Turning Lelouch replied, "form a strike team including your team Ohgi." Looking at Jeremiah, "find the blueprints for that hotel, and contact Villeta have her try and stall Cornelia as long as possible."

Jeremiah nodded and left, Ohgi followed still not knowing how they were going to rescue the hostages. Zero then turned to Kallen, "you will come with, your skill will little doubt be needed."

 **Lake Kawaguchi Hotel**

Cornelia was fuming things were going from bad to worse, a hostage had just been executed and she still hadn't found a way to rescue the other hostages. The fact she was still Viceroy of Area 11 was also a miracle, the Emperor hadn't been roused by the defeat of her forces in Saitama and it was only the intervention of Schneizel amongst the nobles that kept her in power. The fact she had also in the time between her defeat and the current situation the rest of her army had arrived and they had made quick work of several small resistance cells in Kyushu and Southern Japan.

But now she was in a difficult position, her sister was a hostage of unknowing terrorists, thus keeping her from using her normal plans for situations like this. Her attempts to gain the lower levels of the hotel had failed as the tunnel to them was guarded by a new JLF heavy weapons system. The weapon had decimated every attempt to destroy it. Attempts to attack via the waterside had also failed as heavy machine guns kept the access points guarded. In all frankness Kusakabe had succeeded in backing himself into a near perfect corner, a suicidal corner, but that seemed to be the final idea. So now Cornelia sat in her Gloucester fuming about what to do, she listened to reports given to her by her subordinates but refused to answer. Through the visual monitors of her frame Cornelia saw the passing frame of Suzaku Kururugi. Her sister's aid held a worried look on his face, his orange warrant officers orange uniform was slightly wrinkled. She still wondered at her sister's wisdom at choosing an eleven as an aide, but then again the eleven had proven himself loyal, and somewhat of a capable soldier. In fact she now questioned whether she should have sent him with Euphie instead of the simple guard she had.

As she sat one signal caught her attention, "Princess Cornelia! Zero just appeared!"

Shooting forward in her seat she cried, "what!?"

She then saw a dark truck making its way up the road, and standing atop the vehicle his coat tails flapping in the wind giving the impression of wings, was Zero. Gritting her teeth she muttered,  
"of all the times he had to pick now."

"Shall we fire upon him my lady?" asked Guilford the knight ever present at his liege's side.

"No," replied the warrior princess. "Let him through let's see what he wants, at the least let himself become surrounded." Concentrating on her thoughts she added, "I want heavy weapons locked on him at all times."

"Yes my lady," came the reply.

Activating the remaining systems on her frame Cornelia pushed her frame to the bridge that connected the hotel to the mainland. As she stopped Cornelia opened the hatch of her Gloucester and raised herself up. The truck upon which Zero stood came to a halt, and the dark figure turned to Cornelia, the princess then cried, "Zero! You certainly have gall to show up here so under armed!"

"Under armed? Hardly! Just because no weapon can be seen does not mean one is not present. And I come bearing the greatest weapon against you there is!" replied Zero grinning beneath his mask his eyes pulsing in gleeful power.

The purple haired princess pulled her long sword pistol and aimed at the black haired man. As she aimed Britannian soldiers took aim large caliber sniper rifles set with the crosshairs over the heart of the man. Cornelia then spoke with a smirk of her own, "oh really? Well what's to stop me from blowing your head off right now?"

"Would you really prefer to kill me and let Euphemia die? Or give her a chance to live?" asked the black clothed man.

Thrown off guard by the response Cornelia did the only thing that her troubled mind could think of, "what do you mean?"

Dropping his voice so only Cornelia could hear and the microphones of the nearby press couldn't, "I can save Euphemia but only if you do nothing here and let me through."

Biting the inside of her cheek Cornelia hardened her gaze, "how can I trust you?"

"I do not intentionally harm an innocent soul."

Nodding her head in consent at the description of Euphie Cornelia called to her troops, "stand down, let them through."

Whispers circulated around the assembled crowd as Zero drove through the Britannian lines and across the bridge. The black clothed dragon jumped from the top of the truck as two JLF troopers appeared in the door and approached. One of whom spoke saying, "colonel Kusakabe has been notified of your arrival and wishes to speak to you."

Ignoring the snobbish air of self-importance that the soldier and the message had about them Zero began walking into the hotel shouldering past the troopers. The two Japanese filed in behind him not noticing the pair of black clad soldiers exit the truck from the side door. The two silent figures pulled long blades from the sheaths and closed the distance. With their free hands the figures clamped them over the JLF troopers' mouths. Before the troopers could do anything, even let out muffled shouts, the figures shoved the blades up beneath the ribcages of the troopers. The troopers' eyes widened with pain as they felt the cold metal pass through their vitals. As the JLF men went limp the Kallen and Tamaki lowered them to the ground.

More darkened figures emerged from the van all wearing the armor of the Black Knights. Wordlessly Zero motioned with his hand and the group split up Kallen being one of the group making for the lower levels and the JLF heavy weapon. Zero himself began walking making his way to wear he sensed the most life forms.

 **Lower Levels**

The Raiko was supposed to be an advanced weapons system that could outgun anything that Britannia sent its way. If the Britannians had Lloyd Asplund or Rakshata Chawala then they would likely be in trouble but with the Britannians current level of tech they stood no chance. The JLF troopers manning the weapon sat in their cockpits confident that nothing that came before them could defeat them. Thus, like their two compatriots at the main entrance, they did not notice the black clad figures dropping down behind them. One of the figures however was not clad in black armor, but red draconic armor.

Running forward Kallen jumped high into the air the gauntlet on her right hand flashing green, the voice that would usually accompany a "Boost" silent. However Kalllen's voice was not and she roared a war cry as her clenched fist plunged down into the Raiko's separate power supply. Electricity arced from the supply and a power surge shot through the power cables and into the giant weapon system. The control inside the cockpits flickered and sparked with the power surge, the pilots shouted in surprise as their panels went dead. Before they could think their seats were riddled as energy bolts passed through the armor of their frames. Kallen jumped up on to the Raiko, halberd in hand the blade pulsing with a red aura, with her left hand she tore the lid of one of the forward cockpit off. Reaching in she hoisted the wounded trooper out throwing him to the other Black Knights below.

Slinging his Black Knight rifle over his back Tamaki reached down to trooper covering the holes in the man's body with bandages from his first aid kit. As he administered the aid he said, "what I don't get is why we didn't just have Zero teleport us in."

Ohig himself fielded the question and said, "because if we did everyone would believe that we were already here and were in a JLF plot."

Looking up Tamaki asked, "that simple huh?"

"Pretty much," said Kallen jumping from the mechanical weapon. The halberd in her hand shattering into pieces upon her hitting the ground the weapon not being able to handle the amount of power Kallen used. As she approached the small group other Black Knights scrambled over the Raiko placing explosives.

"Anyhow," said Ohgi. "Get this one back to the escape route, the intelligence guys will want to ask him some questions. Everyone else back upstairs and place your explosives."

 **Storage Closet**

The hostages of the hotel huddled together on the floor, close to the back of the closet wall the disguised pinkette princess sat, her bodyguard next to her the woman's eyes darting back and forth at the JLF guards in the room. Many hostages shivered in fear while many others cried silently; one spectacled person in particular. As a JLF trooper came closer her mind raced and her fear came to the surface and slipped through the cracks in her mind. With a quivering lip she muttered, "e..e..e..eleven."

The trooper rounded in snapping motion asking in anger, "what did you call me?!" But before even a whispered answer could be uttered by the girl the trooper spoke again "I'm Japanese dammit! Not an Eleven!"

Milly took this moment to step in and try to save her friend from potential harm, "she's sorry. It was an accident she won't do it again."

Yet the trooper did not take this answer well and the man's tempter still simmered with the underlying fear (and assurance) that he would die soon. "Make sure she doesn't!"

"What's going on!?" came another cry as the form of Kusakabe entered the room. His eyes held annoyance and pent up anger evidenced by his constant handling of the hilt of his officer's katana. The trooper immediately snapped to attention though his own eyes still held fury, "this one," he motioned to Nina. "called us Elevens instead of the proper name for us."

Kusakabe sneered and replied, "stupid child it is your people who are the true evil here. It is your people who unjustly enslaved the Japanese people. This is justice for your actions child!"

As Kusakabe orated his fury grew and the grip on his sword tightening Zero moved closure. Avoiding teleporting directly into the hostage's mists so as to avoid panic, Zero teleported into a nearby room and passed into the halls. Several unfortunate patrolling JLF troopers met their fates at the clawed hands of the angry dragon, their screams being muffled by their own blood in their throats. Another sound then reached Zero's ears, the unsheathing of a sword. Narrowing his eyes Zero shot forward in a blur of motion Zero appeared in the door frame of the hostage's makeshift cell.

Standing inside the room Kusakabe stood above the cowering forms of Nina and the Student Council his katana unsheathed and razed above his head. In Zero's eyes the angle of the sword would cause the spectacled girl a fatal wound that would kill her over a space of time in an extremely painful fashion. Zero reached out his hand on instinct surprisingly the blade passed through the clawed hand of the dragon. As his flesh came in contact with the metal Zero felt the power within, he realized that the blade was no mere officer's weapon, but a family heirloom. Looking closure at the blade Zero saw the markings that set out the blade as a weapon designed by ancient blade smiths to fight monster and supernatural creatures.

With a twist of his wrist Zero broke the sacred blade in two, Kusakabe in this time had twisted his head to see who would dare to stop his actions. His enraged eyes changed to those of surprise and then fear as his family sword was broken with little effort. Not stopping himself Zero used his left hand to grasp Kusakabe's shoulder and pulled him away from Nina. With the broken blade still run through his hand Zero slapped the broken blade into Kusakabe. Withdrawing both hands Kusakabe fell to the ground crying in pain as the other half of the sword clattered to the ground.

Zero then grasped the blade shared in his left hand and in a blur of motion pulled the blade free of his hand and through it into the eye socket of a nearby JLF trooper. The troopers had started moving upon Zero's arrival but had not been fast enough to prevent the wounding of their commander. Abandoning all thought for the hostages around them the troopers removed the safeties on their weapons and drew aim on the dark figure before them.

Snarling Zero leapt forward to the nearest JLF trooper with one hand Zero grasped the weapon of the soldier. Closing his hand into a fist the weapon's metal screamed in pain as the weapon was crushed under the grand strength of the dragon. With his other hand Zero brought it up into the surprised and frightened trooper's face. The man's head flew backward with a sickening crunch as the spinal cord broke and the Japanese trooper died. Letting go of the now dead man Zero leapt again and twirled in the air landing in front of another trooper sending him into a similar fate as his comrade.

As Zero blurred around the room killing the JLF troopers in his anger the bodyguard of Euphemia took this moment to take action. Having tensed herself the entire time of the being held the bodyguard had watched for any moment to spring and get her charge out. But by doing this when she sprang into action all thought for her surroundings vanished. Yanking a hidden knife from its sheath the bodyguard grasped the princess shouting, "run, your highness!"

With a mighty shove she pushed the princess up as she stood with her both moving forward. But what she did not notice was the JLF trooper trying to take aim at Zero and abandoning fire discipline let loose a burst from his rifle. As the bullets flew in the air the bodyguard and the royal appeared in their path. Several slugs passed into the bodyguard destroying the heart and lungs while another passed through the brain. Euphemia not having gained any sense of balance in the rush to stand she began falling. As she fell a slug broke from the body of her guard and tumbled into hers. With a cry of pain she fell to the ground her guard's dead (semi-decapitated) body fell next to her blood drenching the princesses clothes.

Before the "thud" of the females' bodies finished sounding an animalistic roar came from Zero's throat followed by a flash of light. The body of the JLF trooper that had feld the bodyguard and princess was flung against the wall a great bloody hole in his chest and his weapon having glowing red streak of melted material along its side. Not a few seconds later the last trooper in the room joined the others on the ground.

Zero then stepped over the bodies of the dead men raising his hands he said, "no one move you will all be set free in a few moments."

The hostages seemingly calmed by his words stopped whimpering and their nervous movement. Zero himself knelt next to the only whimpering form in the room, the bleed form of Princess Euphemia. The other hostages despite having been calmed moved away from the pair, leaving only the dead for the two's company. When their movement stopped all were behind Zero's back and watched as the two interacted.

Zero reached down a hand to the trembling girl, Euphemia herself tried to shirk away from the touch but failed when spasm of pain kept her still. The warm hand of Zero gently came upon the bloody form of the princess. Covertly Zero took stock of the princess, he sense that the damage inside her was worse than it seemed. The slug had torn out a hole in her digestive system and acid fluid had spilled into the girl's blood stream. Infection was an assurance at this point, especially considering the slug had passed through one body beforehand, If this was not treated soon (if not immediately) than her death would be slow, drawn out, and painful. Looking down his eyes took on a kind and gentle warmth, "your dying your highness."

Euphemia winced in pain, both physical and emotional, but the warmth of Zero's eyes did not leave as he continued, "you act if this is the end." The pink haired girl looked up at the black clad figure, "I can save you."

Fighting through her pain Euphemia replied, "how, you said yourself that I'm dying, this isn't a hospital. What are going to do kidnap and try and use me against my sister, or just kill me like you did my brother Clovis?"

Zero sighed, "Clovis died in battle and for the crimes he committed. He murdered innocents, just like you."

Euphemia winced again this time in true emotional pain tears falling from her eyes, Zero reached down a comforting hand and said, "Euphie I need you to trust me."

The princess's eyes widen at the use of her nickname that only her closest siblings used. She looked up to the figure above her and watched as the mask dissolved into blue energy revealing the smiling and warm gaze of her long lost brother Lelouch. Her tear filled eyes widened and she reached up a trembling hand to touch Lelouch's face. Gently clasping her hand to his cheek Lelouch smiled, "yes it's me Euphie."

"B..but, we thought you were dead," said Euphie.

Still smiling Lelouch replied, "few things are as they seem dear sister." Leaning forward he continued, "I will explain everything at a later time Euphie. But it's true you dying, and it's true I can save you, but you can't say anything about we just said or what you saw. Understand?"

Euhpie nodded, Lelouch placed a hand on her form and a purple energy flowed into the bloody form of the princess. The royal gasped as a numbness passed over her and her insides slowly fixed themselves. Though Lelouch stopped before the wounds could be completely healed the wound now looked like nothing more than a graze, a flesh wound. Lelouch looked up at the princess smiled and said, "remember Euphie don't speak a word of this. This is more than just for my sake but also to protect both you and Cornelia, alright?"

Euphemia nodded as her eyes started to droop as tiredness begins to come over her injured body. At that moment Black Knights appeared in the door and began moving the hostages away checking them for wounds. Lelouch had bandages to him and bound the Euphemia's wounds, before handing her off to a newly arrived Kallen.

 **Outside**

If Cornelia hadn't been sitting in her Gloucester's cockpit she would be pacing. She bit her lip in frustration, and opened a transmission to Guilford, "have we heard anything from inside?"

"No my lady," replied Guilford. "We haven't heard anything, nor have our spotters seen anything behind the hotel windows."

Cornelia Growled, "what taking so l-," she never finished as the lower areas of the hotel vanished in smoke and fire. A thundering explosion drowned out Cornelia anguished cry of "EUHPHIE!"

Similar cries of anguish came up from the crowd nearby while others stood in shocked silence as the hotel began crumbling into the lake. Cornelia sat staring in silence tears coming close to breaking over her eyelids, before a sob could be uttered a transmission came over the radio, "something is in the water."

Zooming in her knightmares visuals she saw small lifeboats floating out of the smoke and dust alongside a larger vessel. Flood lights ignited onboard on the small yacht, the lifeboats were illuminated to the joy of those spectators. Standing on the deck of the boat, illuminated by the lights, was Zero and a cadre of his Black Knights. Raising his arms to the lifeboats Zero called out, "do not fear Britannians the hostages are all alive and are being returned to you. Cornelia! I have kept my word, though we our shared enemy attempted a blow against you!"

Quickly tearing her gaze to the lifeboats Cornelia scanned for her sister, and found her. Laying in a lifeboat was a bandaged Euphie the bandages having light red stain. Cornelia felt a pang of guilt as she hadn't been able to protect her sister and then anger at the men who did this. Her gaze was once again brought to Zero as he spoke again, "Britannians! I fought this day for your people while none of you would fight for the Japanese people. Know this that I fight for all innocents, not just the Japanese people, I once again call for those who have no power to rally to our banner. We are the Black Knights, Justificatum Vindicta!"

 **JLF Headquarters**

"This is a disaster!" cried one of the JLF officers. "Kusakabe has lost us one of our greatest weapons in the Raiko. Not only that but he lost a valuable opportunity to strike a blow against the Britannian royal family! This is unforgivable!"

As other officers began crying out in anger, and agreement, Kyoshiro Tohdoh sat with his arms crossed. He said nothing and a deep frown creased his face, he kept silent as his anger was close to exploding. He hated many of the actions taken by Kusakabe and his men, as well he suspected that something wasn't right within the JLF. Kusakabe's actions smelled to much like an ordered move rather than a freedom fighter going rogue.

"We must call for Kyoto to make us another!"

Raising his hand General Katase quieted the arguing officers, "we shall do so, Todo, when you go to Kyoto to retrieve your custom Burais you will deliver the request and lobby heavily for a new weapon."

Still saying nothing Todo bowed his head in assent before standing and leaving the room. AS he left the room Chiba fell in behind him, the only female member of the holy sword's stayed as quiet as her commander (and secret crush). As soon as they were outside of ear shot of the meeting room, Todo asked, "what have we become Chiba?"

"Sir?"

"Hijacking public buildings to hold hostages and kill innocents, acting like terrorists!"

Chiba wide eyed in surprise said, "sir while I don't agree with much of what's happened. But we are in desperate times, we do what we must."

Todo sneered, "at what cost? Our cause, our souls?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Black Knight Base, Research Division**

Zero stood, unmasked, amongst the group of white clothed researchers, his black clothing sticking out amongst the others present. Jeremiah stood with him explaining the findings of the researchers, "it Is as you suspected my lord." Jeremiah then holds up a bottle of liquid, the dangerous drug Refrain. "Basic illusion magic and enchanted materials, highly potent and highly addictive, both psychologically and physically."

Zero nodded and responded, "and we have narrowed down the manufacturing plants in this area?"

Jeremiah nodded, "yes my master, Villetta's purges of the crime element have removed the small distributors and manufacturers. We now have the locations of the remaining manufactories in Japan."

"Good, begin planning raids on them and the remaining distributors, and now that we know the details of the drug begin finding an anti-dote for it," said Lelouch as he turned to leave.

"Yes my lord."

Lelouch walked down the halls two of his guards following him in lockstep, he then entered a room with an observation window overlooking an arena. In the arena a red figure bounced around the enclosed area, a group of Zero's guards fought the red armored humanoid dragon. He watched as Kallen in Balance Breaker form, fought with her fists and claws. Zero's guards were knocked down only to get up again and rejoin the fight. On a regular bases the right hand gauntlet on Kallen's armor would cry "BOOST!" Her attacks would then become greater and a number of guards were pulled out the arena to treat their injuries.

Turning his head Lelouch looked at the yellow haired form of Rakshata Chawala, a myriad of screens stood in front of her. Across them data scrolled and a model of Kallen's form with power level measurements next to them. Her pipe was clamped firmly between her smirking lips as she watched the data on the screens. Her free hand typed on a small keyboard nearby likely taking notes on different aspects of the data she was interested in. Removing the pipe she said, "truly she is a magnificent being, I am excited to create one of my babies for her lord Zero."

Lelouch nodded, "she is truly is unique amongst the ranks of the Red Dragon Emperors. Of all of her predecessors her will is the strongest of them, her potential is beyond great, she has the ability to become the greatest Red Dragon Emperor ever."

Still smirking Rakshata replied, "I sense a "but" coming up."

"Indeed, but her problem is that she has erected emotional barriers in her mind, and these are holding her back."

"What a pity," said Rakshata her eyes never leaving the screens in front of her. "Oh, I just see Pudding's annoyed face at me getting such an honor as this."

Rolling his eyes Zero gestured for his Guards to stay put, he then turned and left through a side door. Seconds later Zero reappeared outside in the arena, his wings spread wide in flight as he descended to the floor. Rakshata's smile widened and muttered, "oh this is gonna be good."

 **In the arena**

Kallen smiled beneath the dragon head helmet of her Balance Breaker, as her armored fist connected with a Guards head she thought, "this is far better than any knightmare!"

"Hahaha," laughed Draig in her mind. "of course you're the host of the Red Heavenly Dragon. You are the incarnation of dominance, with enough will obstacles will crumble beneath you."

A shadow then covered the group the Guards still standing stopped what they were doing and bowed low. Looking up she saw the descending form of Zero he landed with a light thump his knees bending as he landed. Motioning with his hand Zero said, "leave us."

The Guards silently moved away taking their unconsciousness comrades with them. Zero then turned to Kallen and spoke, "you have improved, your skills are exceedingly commendable."

Kallen grinned, "thank you Zero, I've never felt better or more powerful."

Nodding Zero replied, "good. But you hold yourself back Kallen."

Her eyes widened at her commanders comment and backed, "what?"

"You allow your emotions to cloud your judgement, your allowing something in your personal life to hold you back."

Kallen felt anger rising in her heart, and she burst out, "what you mean I'm holding myself back? There's nothing that's holding me back!"

Nodding Zero replied, "really? Then come at me."

"What?" the red head's eyes widened as Zero took a battle stance. But before she could utter anything else Zero sprung forward the flat of his palm connecting with her armored chest. Kallen's feet left the ground as she flew through the air landing feet away gasping trying to fill her depleted lungs.

Zero bent over Kallen's prown form, "this is a training arena Kallen. Besides if there is nothing holding you back then you should have no problem going up against me my dear."

Growling Kallen shot up and sent a curled fist aim at Zero, smiling Zero sidestepped and the most the red armored fist did was make a breeze. Sticking out his foot Zero easily tripped the enraged half-Japanese. Once again Kallen found herself on the ground listening to Zero speak, "you hate something in your own life Kallen that much is obvious. Most however see it as a hate for Britannia."

"And it is!" cried the red head as she stood again "Boost" crying from her armor and she leapt into the air. She came down again aiming at Zero who again side stepped allowing Kallen to make a crater in the floor of the arena. "Stand still!"

Sending another fist at the man Zero did stay still and caught the hand in the palm of his own clawed hand. Surprised Kallen didn't react in time as Zero yanked her closer, he sent his free hand, curled into a fist, into her chest several times. Then brining his knee up into her stomach before flinging her overhead and back onto the ground.

"You lie to yourself Kallen," said Zero as he circled around Kallen as she moaned in pain. "Your hate for Britannia is merely a part of an entire picture, a miniscule part. You hate something else that you alone have been facing. And it is this hate that has caused you to become impulsive and prone to temper. This is what holds you back."

Kallen struggled to get up coughing she replied, "so what I should give up my anger and emotions? Become some heartless, cold b****?!"

Zero shook his head, "no Kallen you are allowing your anger to cloud your judgment right now. Never give up your emotions, they make a person a person, a soul complete. What I say is that your hate is a hate unfounded and something to discard, your other emotions also must be refined and sharpened to a point. They are as much a weapon as you Sacred Gear Kallen use them, but never let them cloud your judgment, your will."

Huffing Kallen cried out as her eyes watered, "you know nothing about me! Nothing about what I hate you bastard!"

She again lunged forward her fist flying, and with ease Zero deflected each of the blows. Even as Kallen Boosted she could never get past Zero's defenses. Her blows were deflected as if they were leaves floating in the breeze. Crying out she jumped back gathering her remaining power in her hand a ball of red energy forming, "Explosion!"

The ball became a beam and shot to Zero who merely stood and outstretched his hand. A barrier of purple energy forming the beam dispersed as it hit the barrier bright light emanating from the collision. Zero's coat tails flapped in the wind while the rest of him stood still staring at the angered form of Kallen. Said teen screamed and fell to the ground as the Boosted Gear shouted "Reset!" her armor disappeared in a flash of light as her body hit the ground.

As she laid on the ground the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out, she fought just as equally to keep from sobbing. She didn't notice Zero's approaching, she only noticed when his shadow appeared overhead and he knelt down. His gentle hand reached out and fell on her trembling shoulder, Kallen felt the warmth of his hand through her shirt. She also felt the aura he exuded, the presence imbuing her with a sense of calm.

Looking up at the dragon Kallen saw the gentle smile on his face and the gentle glow in his eyes. The smile broke as he spoke, "Kallen, I'm very, very old. I've seen wonders that beautiful would not describe. I've seen acts of bravery and self-sacrifice that cannot be compared against. I've seen redemption and those who would throw that redemption away. I've seen acts of vengeance and justice and experienced every emotion there is."

Kallen could say nothing as she gazed up enraptured by her commanders words and the power that came behind them. "Ultimately Kallen I've learned how to read people's emotions. I see that your hate is one that stems on the fact that you were never given a choice in who to side with seven years ago. You were forced to abandon your Japanese heritage in favor of your Britannian blood."

Kallen clenched her eyes shut tears finally spilling out, "but," the red head's face shot up to look at Zero's. "Did you ever stop to think if it hadn't been that way?" The look on her face showed that she had not, "you would likely would not be here, and you would likely be buried in some forgotten part of a ghetto. Any chance for you to right wrongs would not exist, what happened to you was not meant to hurt you Kallen. It was meant to give you the chance to make your own choices."

Kallen's mind flashed with memories of watching her real mother struggle as a maid in the Stadfeld mansion. The ridicule, the clumsiness, and the other hardships she had seen these as a woman trying to rekindle an old flame, not as anything else. Could she have stayed to look after her daughter? Kallen wailed in emotional pain as the ramifications tossed in her mind like an angry ocean. Zero smiling comfortingly pulled the distraught red head close and let her cry out the pain.

Up in the observation room the only witness to the proceedings below smiled like maniac. The data scrolling past her vision was unbelievable, she had managed to catch glimpse of the true power of the Boosted Gear. Zero had managed to temporarily pull Kallen's barriers aside and she had been there to witness it. The Indian woman giggled, "oh I'm gonna have fun with this."

 **Government Palace, Area 11**

Princess Euphemia was beside herself to say the least, her brother was not only alive, but at the same time not her brother and a dragon to top it off. All of which was beside the point that the supernatural world was real that alone would probably have floored her on any other day. But the conversation she had had with Lelouch had been tame enough to keep her from fainting on the spot. Currently however she sat in her chambers across from Villetta who she had come to find out worked for her dragon brother.

"You know that this will all work out right?" the dark skinned woman said smiling.

Looking up at Villetta Euphemia bit her lip before replying, "at this point I'm a bit shaky on what I really know."

"Oh?"

Staring into Villetta's eyes she said, "I always knew that my family lied to me almost on a daily basis, even my sister. Nellie at least did it to protect me, but someone in my family is not only lying but also intends to crush the world."

Standing and moving beside the younger woman Villetta replied, "there is so much humanity doesn't know, probably for the better. Just as so monarchial families have kept secrets from each other for centuries, again sometimes for the better. But with two of them combined it makes for a very unstable situation. But you still must have faith in your brother."

"Faith?"

Villetta nodded, "yeah faith, when there's faith there's hope. And your brother will move heaven and earth to keep you safe."

Euphemia smiled and nodded "yeah that sounds like him."

Again the dark skinned woman nodded, "yes, he did the same for me and so many others."

The pinkette turned her head, "how did you meet him?"

 **Flashback**

Long before Britannia was even conceived, the Norse ruled Northern European Supernatural realms. But contenders for this position were many, one such group was the small faction of Frost Giants. The smallest of the species never shorter than nine foot, and the tallest recorded at ten foot five, they presented a significant threat with their power over ice and winter. The two groups fought on a regular bases though many of their fights barely could be considered full-fledged wars. In the current case the fight was barely a battle and just larger than a skirmish. The battle itself was closing both sides withdrawing back to their realms, dead littered the ground for miles around. The wounded were picked up when they could be found but this to tended to lead to fights between the two sides.

Villetta herself was wounded and found, but not by her own side, a roving group of Frost Giants had found her bruised and bloody body. Her form was covered in cuts from shards of ice, her armor was rent and her skin was bruised and burned from the cold touch of the enemy. They had dragged her from the battlefield to a cave, she figured that it was far from the battleground as her own people had not found her. Now a chain ran from her bound wrists to the wall, the primitive and badly done enchantments on the metal links preventing her from using any magic to break free. Her own strength was failing her from her wounds and thus she could not physically break away.

The five giants that had caught her sat around a large fire which lit the cave, though whatever warmth that it gave off was canceled out by the giants' very presences. They talked among themselves, mostly about what they should do with her. She heard them talk of everything from going back to their chief and handing her over to him, to killing her and eating her. Though she feared when one brought up the idea of using her to sire a child with. She knew that whatever they chose she would be dead within the month.

Quietly she sobbed her sound muffled by the gag of ruined rags her captors had shoved into her mouth. Salty tears ran down her cheeks and she thought over and over, 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die.'

She thought over and over the fact she had never gotten the chance to have anything resembling a life worth living. Her entire existence had been devoted to her duty to Asgard, the war with the enemies of her pantheon had consumed so many her fellow Asgardians that whatever life she had had was taken from her at a young age. She had wanted a family, a husband and children, she had believed that her generation that would end the conflict of the Asgardian wars but now it was all looking for naught. Her emotions ran wild and she unconsciously focused and refocused her energy trying to break free her training taking over. But it was for nothing her emotions and pain fogged her mind.

As the fallen Valkyrie lingered in her captivity, a figure in black walked among the unclaimed fallen of the battlefield. His long hair and coat moved in the small cold breeze as his eyes glowed softly in the dim light of the falling sun. Asgardians had yet to return to retrieve their dead, the Frost Giants wouldn't return unless one of their decorated warriors was among the fallen. Zero's violet eyes scanned the field, so much death and destruction all for nothing. Looking at the corpse of a giant Zero's thoughts turned to the greed of the giants. Their greed for the land of the Norse and humanity, they had destroyed their own world and now wanted others. But this did not concern him nor his fellow dragons, they were just starting the recovery of their people from the Dragon Wars. Bloodied and bruised his people could no more fight another war with another faction. Despite all their power the dragon species would likely go extinct for centuries, if not millennia before Zero and the other dragon gods could restart it.

At the moment the war the Norse were waging had drawn his attention, even though he refused to get directly involved, and said so to Odin, he did however keep the war from exploding into anything bigger. In any event the last thing he needed was for the Norse's conflict to mess up the delicate balance between the three great factions. So thus he was hear observing the carnage that was left in the wake of the two warring sides. As his steps crunched over the snow covered ground he sensed something nearby. Emotion, fear, sadness, and anger hostility killing intent. Turning he unfurled his wings and with a single flap he was speeding across the field.

Meanwhile the Frost Giants continued their argument unabated and oblivious to the danger that was approaching. "Well I say we should just slit her throat and throw back outside."

"We shouldn't, the chief will want to see what she knows first."

"She's just a low ranker Valkyrie she don't know nothing."

Back and forth the five giants argued they only stopped when a loud thud echoed from the mouth of the cave. Six heads turned as a shadow appeared at the mouth of the cave, wings spread wide and glowing purple eyes gazed at the giants. The beings gaze drifted between the blue skinned frost giants and the bound Valkyrie. The being furrowed its brows and its glowing eyes flared with power, the gaze of the being penetrated all in the cave. The aura's given off by the giants gave away their intentions and the being spoke, "and what pray tell are you planning for this woman Giants?"

One of the giants shrugged, "we don't know yet. Probably kill her or give as a prize to the chief."

"He'd get her to squeal real good," added another giant grinning. "Why you askin?"

A wicked grin crossed the being face revealing large fangs, "because I'm not gonna let you leave here with her."

In a burst of speed the being shot forward and two giants fell their heads missing. Turning the remaining three saw the being standing behind them blood covering the claws on his hands. Jumping forward again he shoved is hand through the chest of another giant crushing its heart. The other two formed blades of ice and swung, the being jumped away as the blades came down. The ice blades cut through the corpse of their dead comrade leaving it in pieces as it hit the ground. The giants turned and released their blades and unleashed beams of cold energy at the being as it stood across the room. In a flash of purple the ice attacks vanished in steam and purple flames took their place. The giants screamed as the flames slammed into their bodies sheathing their forms in the flames. The screaming stopped almost as soon as they started as the giants fell to the ground as ruined burnt husks.

Zero turned to Villetta and approached the downed warrior, kneeling in front of her he reached out and tore the chains free. Villetta looked up at him as he introduced himself, "my names is Zero, and I am a dragon. If you wish I can help you heal your wounds, but not hear we need to leave before more Frost Giants come."

Villetta nodded and Zero picked her up in his arms, Villetta melted in his warm embrace the cold fading from her bones at his touch. A purple magic circle appeared and the pair vanishe din the teleportation magic.

 **Flashback End**

"And they say the rest is history," said Villetta.

Euphemia sat transfixed by the tail, and sat silent for several seconds before she started smiling, "you fell in love with him didn't you?"

Villetta's eyes went wide and a blush crossed her face, Euphemia grinned and pointed at her, "I'm right aren't I?"

The former Valkyrie stammered, before bowing her head in defeat, Euphemia giggled, "does he know?"

Villetta shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. But right know he's transfixed on getting his first mate back."

"So dragons have more than one mate?"

"Sometimes, many dragons have a sense of loyalty that keeps them monogamous most of the time. Many others however will have harems, and considering the low birth rate of dragons it tends not to be a surprise."

"Are they always dragons?" asked the pinkette curious.

"Well the harems have been more open since the Dragon Wars and the ending of the dragon pure blood belief."

"So there is hope for you," Euphemia grinned, Villetta blushed again as Euphemia laughed.

 **Undisclosed Location, Europe**

The two female Exorcists knelt before the men in robes and glowing angel before them two powerful swords laid out before them all. The angle looked down at the two saying, "the mission you both shall be sent on will be one of the utmost importance to Heaven."

"The stolen Excaliburs must be retaken or destroyed," the angel continued the seriousness in his voice was close to emotionless. "Their power must not be used to restart the Great War, if they are destroyed it is of no consequence to us as long as they do not remain in the posetioin of the enemy."

One of the exorcists raised her head revealing blue hair beneath her white hooded robe, "my lord if I may ask who has stolen such Holy Weapons."

"We believe that it was a high ranking fallen angel, Kokabiel."

"Why would the Grigori wish to restart the war," the other exorcist asked her light brown hair in twin tails.

The angel shook his head, "we do not believe he is acting under the orders of Azazel. But nonetheless you must act cautiously as we do not know if the Fallen has allies in Japan."

"It shall be so my lord," affirmed Xenovia.

The angel nodded motioning for them to stand, "now you both go with the blessing of God."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Okay big things in this chapter, we find out one of the dual identities held by Zero's daughter. I say one cause if you remember I have said that I'm combing two characters (one from code geass & the other from highschool dxd). Also more characters from DxD show up in this chapter and the plot thickens. But remember nothing is as it seems in this chapter (NOTHING!) Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving. **

**Chapter 16**

 **Waterfront Warehouse District, Tokyo**

The Warehouse was a contrast of light and dark, one room was lit brightly and the sounds of bustling work came inside. But the rest was dark and barely lit, in one room shadowed figures shuffled mumbling to themselves and several slumped against surfaces blood seeping from their noses ad eyes. But a balance of lighting lit the office of the warehouse, inside three men sat while suited guards stood outside the door.

One man wore a suit that would likely have cost a normal commoner his life savings to buy, and sat behind the office desk with a glass of scotch in hand. "Normally I don't come out here, best not to be associated with the workings of the Refrain market, but I believe this is a special occasion. As it is so fitting that our circumstance allow."

"Quite true," spoke the older of the two visitors. He was rotund, and his suit fit him in a way that showed he rarely wore it. And that was the truth if he wore his usual robes it would've drawn unnecessary attention. "I believe you have been informed of the proposal my employer has in mind? Also considering your abilities what shall I call you? As it is only proper that negotiations of this kind be conducted between two named people."

The crime boss nodded, "call me Joseph."

"Interesting," replied the man. "May Jehovah add. Ha well you've certainly added to yourself without His help. I also have heard you were responsible for the capture of a witch for Prince Clovis."

Joseph smiled, "indeed, the little thing was just wondering around Area 11 and the good Prince's vanity made him the perfect customer. Of course, she was captured by Zero when the beast raided the facility she was kept in, such a shame there was promise in the power she held."

"There is potential in many people Joseph," replied the man. "But the problem resides in bringing that potential out, by any means necessary. But I highly doubt the loss of one is of any consequence to us in the larger scope of things." Joseph nodded as the man continued, "but back to the original question have you considered the proposal?"

"I have indeed seen the proposal. But if I might ask, why would I give up Zero's family when they serve as my best bargaining chip and insurance? My kind are hunted by all factions and Zero himself has particular hatred for me."

"Cause Zero ill paste your shitty ass across the nearest wall," grinned the second visitor madly. He wore priestly robes and his white hair and mad eyes gave him an unnerving appearance.

The old man motioned with his hand in a calming motion, "please Freed now's not the time for your antics."

Freed huffed, "fine, old man."

The man turned back the boss, "but he has a point my friend. Zero will destroy you the first chance he gets, besides the fact you have no knowledge of how to open the Prison of Ophis nor even have the power to destroy it. The most you could do is kill his daughter but this would only enrage him more. My employer has the knowledge to use the Prison to its greatest potential and offer you a place among his ranks and protection from Zero's wrath."

"If I were you I would take the offer," added Freed. "Beside you'll get the chance to kill so many people. Hehehehehe."

The boss leaned forward on the desk setting the scotch aside, "I have the Prison at my home, as well as Tiamat her memories however are buried deep in her mind; I've made sure of that. If I take Kokabiel's offer I will keep custody of them, as insurance, I want all the protection he can offer. Do we have a deal Mr. Galilea?"

Valper Galilea, the Genocide Archbishop smiled and nodded while shaking the Shifters hand, "Indeed we have a deal sir."

 **Ashford Academy**

"I just don't get it!" cried Shirley, her emotional state climbing to the point where tears would soon run. "I don't want to leave the settlement, why can't daddy choose another time!?"

"Shirley," Milly comforted her usual teasing self not present as her distressed friend cried out. "He likely just wants to protect you and your mom, terrorist attacks have become more frequent with the Black Knights moving about. I've heard of other people leaving the settlement because their afraid of the populated areas becoming targets."

"But the Black Knights haven't done any attacks on civilian targets," Kallen defended, her guise of a sickly teen slightly slipping in her outburst. Though the others in the Student Council room barely noticed, save maybe Lelouch. The disguised dragon continued typing on the computer in front of him seemingly ignoring the events around him. Quickly coming back into her guise, she continued, "I've heard that they have only been targeting the crime in the settlement."

Suzaku then took the time to jump in, "if they wanted to fight crime they should've joined the police."

"A bunch of corrupt and bribed nobles that were to cowardly to join the military," spoke Lelouch never taking is eyes from the screen. But before Suzaku could retort Milly said, "it doesn't matter." Turning back to Shirley she said, "you'll always have a home and friends here."

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" added Rivalz, which was followed by varying forms of acknowledgement from everyone else in the room. Following this, and no small amount of tears from several people, the council room slowly became depopulated as the varying members left to meet with different complaining clubs or classes. Quickly the only people left in the room were Lelouch and the still typing Nina. Lelouch's attention was so concentrated on the papers in front of him that he did not hear the typing stop nor the approach of the typist.

"Lelouch?" asked Nina.

Lelouch's head shot up and he looked up into from his seat at the girl in front of him. To him she seemed more nervous than usual, her hands fiddled with her skirt and for the first time that day he noticed something different about her, she was not wearing her glasses. Surprised he answered, "yes Nina? What's the matter?"

"Um.. well," she then turned around and reached into her bag pulling out an old book. A very old book, one seemingly old enough not to have come from the library of the academy. The book was dusty as though it had not been touched in a long time and had been discarded in a dark place in the hopes to be forgotten. The pages were yellowed with age and the spine seemed cracked, and the title was obscured and faded beyond recognition. The girl opened to a bookmarked page and placed the book in front of Lelouch. What he saw made his breath hitch.

True to form the image upon the page was faded but the image stood out as clear as day as though the book wished that the contents never be forgotten. Three beings smiled up from the page and the image mirrored a larger portrait that hung in his home. Two of the beings had long pitch-black hair, one had purple eyes and the other tallest being had black eyes set in her feminine face. The smiles were warm and full of pride and sitting upon the grown woman's lap was a small girl with blue hair and a child's smile.

As he stared down at the image of himself and his family he realized what this book was, it was a copy of the "Dracones libro verborum dierum." The letters on the page were in several old languages some no longer spoken. There excerpts in Japanese, Chinese, German, Norse and most prominently Latin. The ancient book was the history book of the dragon race, but such copies were few and the fact that one now sat in front of him was a shock.

Lelouch looked back up at Nina who had returned to fiddling with the hem of her skirt as her nervousness overtook her. Her eyes also held an underlying current of fear that that had never been there, at least never when he was around. Finally, it clicked in his mind, she had figured out who he was, Kallen he understood how she had deduced his identity, being soul bound to an ancient dragon also helped. But for Nina Einstein to have deduced his true self was a shock he had not been expecting, as from his knowledge only supernatural factions still had access to the "Dracones libro verborum dierum."

His gaze shifted from surprised to a gentler look as he asked, "where did you get this?"

"From my father's old library after he was killed," replied the girl. At the mention of her patriarch Zero noticed the subtle changed in her behavior, slight twitching and movement of her eyes, and the emotions behind them. He saw the invisble marks of trauma and behind her eyes he saw the pain and the fear.

Lelouch slowly stood and released his aura to form a sense of ease around them, with great care he cupped the cheek of the human before him. His eyes glowed a gentle soft light as he gazed upon her, Nina's breath hitched at his touch. It was warm and comforting, her body and soul felt wrapped in some unseen protection that Lelouch's very presence provided. She looked up into his soft eyes as he spoke, "oh child what has been done to you?"

Before her eyes the man she had known as Lelouch melted away as his hair grew out and turned a far darker shade of black then it had been. His took on the appearance of a lizard's or cat's, his nails became like black claws. But as he changed and grew in size he never lost the comforting aura that surrounded him, it was as if his claws and appearance were to protect and not anything else. As is appearance changed her self-control fell away and she flung herself into his chest. Tears threatened to spill out as she felt his arms wrapped themselves around her frame. His touch was feeling she had not felt since her mother died, protection, belonging, and maybe something else.

Not looking up at him she answered his questions, "my father fell in with a small group of nobles obsessed with the occult and dragon's in particular. They had reached out across the globe pulling up numbers and foreigners looking for information and relics. Anything they could find that would further their interests." She grasped him tighter as she recounted her memories, "I still hear the screams that echoed in our home from the "research" they did. They used fake criminal charges and kidnappings, extortion and theft to cover up their doings even my mother wasn't safe."

She sobbed out the last part as the face of the woman appeared in her mind's eye, and she speculated on the horrible ways she could have been killed. She did not speak for nearly a minute as Zero held her close. But she continued, "one night I overheard him and someone he called Warui, an eleven, they were talking about invoking the power of a dragon to aid them in a coup over the emperor. They talked about using the dragon's power to destroy the emperor and the imperial court and supplant it with themselves. It..it was insanity I couldn't believe it, but then a servant happened upon me at the door."

Her gripped tightened once more, "they..they tried to kill me." Her sobbing became more heart wrenching with each syllable, "father held me down while Warui held a knife to my throat grinning bigger like a mad man."

"Yet you still live?" Zero's words were not as soft as he wished but Nina seemed not to have noticed her emotions seeming to cloud her minds.

She nodded into his chest as she answered, "they decided to wait a few minutes and conduct a ritual in the hopes of getting something from my demise." She laughed at this saying, "at least that's what Warui said." She buried her head into his chest once more as she explained what happened next, "they tied me up while they left to prepare, but then the police showed up along with army troops. Apparently, some of the people they had killed had powerful friends and relatives, both father and Warui were killed."

As she poured her heart out Zero saw where the story was going, in the Darwinistic mindest of the Empire trauma like hers would be seen as a weakness. His theory was proven as she said, "then my grandparents used what money they could to send me here to the Ashfords." She shook her head, "I haven't been home or seen any of my family in years."

Zero clutched the girl closer as he spoke, "let me guess you delved into science to try and disprove and run from what you father had been trying to do."

Nina nodded as saying, "but that night at the hotel when you showed up, I saw how you moved, no normal person could move like that. And I saw you heal that pink haired girl, I saw her get shot, I saw the blood. There was no way she could've lived, then when I got back here I dug up that old book and found the symbols inside matched those I saw on the news covering the Black knights."

Zero smiled and chuckled, "I would say your smarter than you look but I think that would do you a disservice." Nina chuckled with him as they stood there, he thought, "huh fate keeps throwing things like this my way. Every traumatized and rejected being seems to find their way into my path, for better or worse." But as he thought he smiled, "but then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore, all things considered, maybe it's time the old me made a comeback."

 **Narita Mountains, JLF Hidden Base**

General Katase was furious, that was just about the only word to describe his mood at all, furious. Nothing was going his way, just like before the invasion when everything he had worked his life for was being taken away. The Britannian invasion had given him a chance at redemption, but those damn knightmares had ruined that too. Then with the founding of the JLF he was once again given the chance to gain the power he so craved. But no Zero had to come into the picture and shine a bad light on him and his army. And now the Six Houses of Kyoto were saying there was the possibility of not giving him another Raikou, or even new knightmares. All because of the Kusakabe incident.

"Kusakabe," seethed Katase in his mind. His fists clenched as he thought on, "your orders were simple draw out Cornelia to a confined space and use the Raikou to kill her and then off the rest of the summit. But no, you had to go out and drag the siege out, you had to change the mission to suit your own ambitions. Idiotic foolish bastard!"

He looked down at the papers on his desk, an apology notice from Kyoto saying they were in some sort of financial crisis and were having trouble mass producing equipment and sending out funding. Once more his seething anger found purchase in his thoughts, "financial crisis my ass, there the Six Houses of Kyoto! Some of the richest people in Japan, they funded us for years and still had enough money to keep themselves in luxury that would make the Britannian nobles drool. But NOW you're in a crisis just after Kuskabe screws up! What a load of crap."

The Japanese General's fist closed around the paper and he slammed the crumpled mess into the desk. To make things worse Todoh's reports from Kyoto where he and his unit were being "fitted" with their new custom frames, were corroborating the supposed story of the Kyoto. Thinking of the samurai made brought a scowl to the man's face, "honor bound fool, your type of honor is dead and gone. Why must you be so damn good at your job, I can't just through you away or else I'd lose the soldier's favored symbol. "Man of Miracles," my ass, "Man of ungodly Luck," is more like it."

As the man seethed in his own rage the door to his office opened and closed as a figure passed through the frame. The person was dressed in a standard JLF uniform, the soldier's skin seemed pale and sickly like it did not belong on his bones. The face of the figure bore an all to disturbing smile that spoke ill.

"Who the hell are you?" the angered Japanese general spat. "I left orders not to be disturbed."

The smiling soldier continued staring at the general his eyes just as sickly as his skin, blood shot and inflamed. The smile on the man's face only broke as his mouth opened to speak in a deep voice that sent chills down Kusakabe's spine "really? A man of your stature hiding away in his room to through temper tantrum like a child?"

"What," Kusakabe replied the anger in his voice vanishing as his temper was reignited, he reached under his desk to the handle of a large pistol strapped to the bottom. Pulling out the pistol the general aimed the pistol at the mysterious man only to have the weapon flung from his hand by a yellow flash of light. A single cut on his cheek leaked blood as he turned around to see a yellow blade of light imbedded in the wall behind him. His anger once again vanished to be replaced by fear. "What?"

He turned around again only to see the man in front of his desk, with one hand the man grabbed the end of the desk and flipped it. Papers and decorations and other items flew through the air as the piece of furniture turned over like a leaf blown by the wind. The man giggled, "your quick to jump to violence, I like it."

Kusakabe watched in shocked horror as the man's human features melted away to be replaced by something, inhuman. The man's ears became pointed, his size grew as his hair fell down to his shoulders and his teeth turning to pointed fangs. The uniform faded away to be replaced by a large black robe with intricate designs worked in. But most shocking of all were five pairs of black feathered wings unfolding from the things back.

With shaky breath Kusakabe asked, "who are you? What are you?"

The smile became a toothy grin, as the thing replied, "my name is Kokabiel, I am a fallen angel, and I've got a deal for you. A deal that will see your name immortalized in the history of the world."

 **Japanese Coast**

A small boat pulled up onto the shore and two people jumped down onto the land, quickly grabbing their bags the two robe figures ran inland as the rowers of the boat pulled it back into the water. Quickly Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta took cover and quickly pulled off their cloaks and began to exchange them for more appropriate clothes that would not give away their foreign origin.

"I don't like entering countries this way," complained Irina as carefully slid on a simple brown jacket.

Xenovia rolled her eyes, "one does not simply enter a Britannian frontier Area, carrying Excaliburs. Besides your Japanese and I'm from Europe it's the authorities would hound our every step under the suspicion that we're spies."

"Fine," pouted Irina. "Anyway let's get going, if we're to find the Excaliburs we've got to get going. I wish the guys in intelligence picked up a better trail of Kokabiel's movements instead of a general direction."

"Have faith Irina, God will show us which area the swords are in," replied the blue headed holy sword wielder.

Irina nodded and jumped in place saying excitedly, "oh maybe we can stop and see my childhood friend Issei, he's in Kuoh." She gasped, "oh could this be a sign that the Excaliburs are in Kuoh?"

Xenovia shook her head thinking, "oh this is going to be a long mission this time."

 **Stadtfeld Manor**

Tears stained the cloth of the bedroom, Kallen held her mother close as the two cried. This was a scene that had repeated itself for days, ever since Kallen had dueled Zero. The reconnection between mother and daughter had been rough starting out but had slowly began to grow back to what it had been. Quietly the two would meet in Kallen's bedroom or in other rooms that were secluded from the rest of the servants, Kallen's lesson in camouflage magic had help this immensely.

Mother and daughter eventually stopped crying and sat there in each other's embrace, as though the years apart had to be made up for. Kallen then spoke the same word she had spoken every time they spent personal time together, "I'm sorry."

Her mother shook her head planting a comforting kiss on her daughter's head, "it's all right Kallen it's in the past, your safe, and I'm happy."

Kallen closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill out once more, as she leaned into the arms of her mother she noticed a slight shaking in her mother's frame. Thinking she was just as emotional as herself the red head ignored it. The two sat there in silence for minutes Kallen's mother then removed a small handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her own and her daughters tears away. They then separated Kallen's mother saying, "we need to go, or the other's will start getting suspicious."

Kallen nodded reluctantly, "we need a better way of spending time together than this."

Her mother smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek saying, "I know dear, maybe someday soon honey, but right now this is what we have, let's not waist it."

Kallen nodded again quickly hugging her mother, her mother then slid the handkerchief into her daughter's hand saying, "keep it, just in case."

Kallen nodded as her mother left the room. As the woman walked the halls the shaking she had managed to suppress started to reassert itself and she nearly tripped several times. Managing to make it to her small room, she was greeted again by the graffiti that stained her walls. Clenching her eyes closed she shut the door behind her and her gaze fell to the drawer that held her darkest secret. Her hand reached out for the drawer but hesitated, she bit her lip as indecision racked her mind.

As her mother battled against her own inner demons, Kallen picked up her phone. The small device had been modified since her joining the Black Knights, now upgraded with magic it could not be tampered with our bugged. Pressing the answer key the device ceased ringing, "hello?"

"Kallen," came the voice of Zero. "I need you at base, I want you to attend a meeting with me."

In her surprise Kallen let slip, "What? Why me?"

Zero chuckled, "because young one you're a powerful individual amongst our ranks. It is also imperative that such an individual in the Dragon Guard should meet some of the other powerful individuals that are our allies and compatriots."

Still surprised Kallen spluttered out, "uh yes sir, right away sir, I'll be right there."

As she hung up she could here Zero laughing on the other end of the line.

 **Black Knight Base Meeting Room**

High class meetings always took place, the Black Knight command staffs and field commanders would get together for briefings, reports and planning. Such things were common place in any army, but today was a far rarer type of meeting. The Faction Hierarchy were meeting, such meetings did not happen often. These were far different from the type of meetings that took place in Britannia, where a party atmosphere dominated, and the attendees ran the real risk of being drunk or hungover at the meeting. Parties amongst the Dragon Faction were real, but they were especially separated from meetings that decided the course of the entire faction.

Zero sat in a high backed chair in the meeting room, a crescent shaped table in front of him, multiple chairs were set around the arc of the crescent. Kallen sat in one wearing her Black Knights uniform, consisting of a black armored pants and similar shirt. Pauldrons covered her shoulders with the Dragon Guard symbol emblazoned on them and matching vambraces and grieves that connected to her boots. In another chair sat Nunnally wearing a simple black dress with Raynare in her dragon form sitting beside her. Even Kuroka was present, in her cat form she sat in Zero's lap purring as her adopted father petted in silky fur.

Kallen shifted in her seat as the group waited for the other attendees to arrive, finally she gave voice to her question, "um Zero. Who exactly are we meeting?"

Zero smiled and chuckled, "I was wondering when you would ask that." Kuroka's purring doubled when Zero reached down scratched behind her ears, "we're meeting the Yasaka the head of the former Youkai faction, as well as the former dragon king Tannin."

"Former Dragon King?" asked Kallen her confusion evident.

Zero nodded, "yes he became a reincarnated devil in order to gain territory to grow Dragon Fruit. A type of fruit that some dragons need to survive, he also uses his territory to house other dragons. He has been an ally of mine since the beginning and has also been feeding information to me that, his first loyalty is to he safety dragon kind, and then to the devils."

"He really is a big old softy," chimed in Nunnally in her sweat innocent voice.

"I AM NOT!" came the cry from the doorway. Therein stood a tall but still human sized dragon, not a dragon disguised like human as Zero was, but an actual dragon. His purple scales shined pristinely, and he wore little in the way of clothing but held an air that demanded respect regardless.

"Oh really?" retorted Nunnally. "Who was the one who cried when he found a little baby bird fallen out of a tree, and wouldn't leave until he was sure that its mother came back?"

If he could it was sure that he would be blushing up a storm, the mighty dragon/devil hybrid and former Rating Game Champion brought low by a hatchling like Nunnally with only a few words. But before he could try and find a foothold argue, a blond blur passed by him yelling excitedly, "aunty Nuna!"

Nunnally would have been knocked clean out of her chair if she had not stood up and caught the nearly air born form of Kunou. The seven-year-old fox youkai laughed as she was swung in the air by Nunnally surprising strength (being the sister of a dragon god had its perks). Nunnally herself giggled, "hello to you to Kunou!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Zero laughed. Kallen's eyes widened, not from the fact that another dragon was in the room, but Zero was laughing. A deep, full throated laugh that came from the true joy, she looked at the little youkai and truth be told Kallen herself found the little fox was unbelievably cute. "Lively as ever Kunou."

The little blood girl turned her head to look at Zero and grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head. But before she could respond another voice responded, "she couldn't wait to see her "daddy," and "Auntie Nunnally."

Kallen and the others looked up standing by Tannin was an older looking Kunou, she looked much like the smaller youkai being held by Nunnally. Zero still smiled as he looked at her, "hello Yasaka."

She giggled and blushed as she responded, "well I must admit I was a little excited about coming here myself."

Kallen watched the exchange and she caught the smile that crossed Zero's face at the way Yasaka spoke about the both of them. It did not take long for Kallen to connect the dots, admittedly she had heard some of the theories about the two of them around the base. Most of these came from the Faction hierarchy who were privier to Zero's personal life than any others. Of course, these theories were better explained when she joined the Dragon Guard and heard that Zero was waiting for his reuniting with Ophis; and in truth she found this exceedingly romantic.

She had also heard of how the relationship had likely started, during the Britannian invasion and the Hero Faction's devastation of the Japanese Faction's the leylines in Kyoto had been nearly destroyed. Zero had stabilized and repaired these and also had fixed them so that Yasaka was no longer restricted to Kyoto and could now leave the city for as long as she wished. Kallen was then broken from her thoughts as Kunou added her two cents, "yeah! It's always fun coming to see you!"

She broke from Nunnally's grasped and ran around the table towards Zero, realizing what's coming Zero quickly moved Kuroka from his lap. Kunou then jumped into his lap hugging Zero's neck and Zero grinned his teeth gleaming as he hugged back. He broke the hug and looked down at her as she sat in his lap saying, "I've got something for you Little Whiskers."

He then reached into his pocket and then pulled out a necklace of silver chain connect to a purple gem. Kunou's eyes widened as she looked at her gift that sparkled in the room's light. Zero took reached around the child's neck and put the necklace around her neck. Kunou grasped the gem and looked down at it saying, "thank you daddy, it's so pretty!"

Zero rubbed the young Youkai's head, "your welcome Little Whiskers, now why don't you go play with Nunnally."

Both Nunnally and Kunou beamed, the little blond replied, "okay!"

Kunou hopped down off Zero's lap but before she could leave Zero said, "why don't you take Kuroka here with you."

Kuroka who had been sitting on the table waiting for Zero lap to open back up stared wide eyed as he said this. But before she could transform or say anything the young fox Youkai grabbed the Nekomata in her arms and once again ran around the table. She joined Nunnally as the two quickly made their way out the room. Kuroka looked back at Zero over Kunou's shoulder, Zero silently mouthed, "you'll have fun."

Yasaka giggled at the scene, as she took a seat and Tannin took the one next to her, Raynare walked around the table and sat next to Zero's feet on her haunches. When everyone was seated, Zero smiled and said, "now that you're here, let's get down to business."

 **A.N. Before anyone panics and screams LelouchxNina don't worry there will be none of that, while I am a fan of that particular pairing it won't be in this story I have other plans for Nina. Also I can hear people asking wouldn't Lilith be more appropriate than Tiamat as Zero's and Ophis's daughter, well don't worry I've thought of that too. But I frankly liked the idea of Tiamat better and again, my fanfiction. Any how more will be revealed in the coming chapters so don't worry. Any how until next time.**


End file.
